Thunder Child
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry Potter is not who he thinks he is, he's not the son of James and Lily Potter, he's not even a mortal. He is the son of Thor and Loki, the jewel of Asgard before he was abducted from his home. On the night of Voldemort's return Harry is saved by Loki, and taken back to Asgard. Harry has a chance at a real family, but he also has family on Earth. Who will he choose? SLASH!
1. Stolen

_**Okay, first Thor/HP crossover fic, prompted idea through vampygurl402…she is too full of ideas lol.**_

 _ **This does not follow along with the Thor movie or much of the HP movies, AU if you will. Some characters will be in canon, others not so much. Here's the summary, sorry if it's different than the one under the link:**_

 _ **Harry Potter is not who he thinks he is, he's not the son of James and Lily Potter, he's not even a mortal. He is the son of Thor and Loki, the jewel of Asgard before he was abducted from his home. On the night of Voldemort's return Harry is saved by Loki, and taken back to Asgard. Harry has a chance at a real family, but what will he choose his royal family on Asgard, or his mortal ones on Midgard?**_

 _ **Thor x Loki**_

 _ **HP x DM**_

 _ **Lily x James**_

 _ **Sif x Hogun**_

 _ **Slight bashing of Sirius, major bashing of Snape, Lucius Malfoy and a few Weasleys, and slight bashing of Dumbledore**_

 _ **Awesome Frigga, good Warriors Three, Sif's awesome cuz I decided to make her nice for once**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Asgard birthing chambers:_

"AAAGGHHHH!" a scream echoed through the halls of Asgard's castle, making all close to hear it flinch on sight.

"That's it Loki, keep pushing!" a beautiful blonde woman, Queen Frigga of Asgard whispered into her son's ear as he gave another hard push. Pain wracked his body like a thousand tiny knives, but he was eager for it to end soon. When it was done he collapsed against the pillows, hair matted and sweaty like his forehead.

"One more should do it, and we'll be done." Lady Eir, the best healer in all Asgard spoke from her spot between the prince's legs. Loki sat back up with Frigga's help, and took in a breath before pushing again.

"AAAHH! M-Mother…!"

"Shh, it's alright Loki." he continued to scream, but when he felt something slip between his legs the pain faded immediately. "Oh…he's here." Frigga was smiling.

"He?" Loki panted.

"It's a boy, you have a son Loki!" Frigga kissed his cheek and wiped the sweat from his face. The baby started wailing as Eir and the other healers began to wash him in the basin. Once they were done they dressed and wrapped him up in a gold blanket and handed him back to Loki.

"He's beautiful." Loki cried as he looked into his son's eyes. They were emerald green like his, and his black raven hair was sticking up everywhere.

"He looks like you." Frigga touched the child's head. "But the hair is unruly like Thor's."

"Yes, but it can be tamed." Loki laughed.

"Is it done?" he heard Thor calling from the door outside.

"Come in Thor, but be mindful." Frigga said and the golden prince marched his way into the room. The healers bowed as he walked up to the bed, eyes focusing on the bundle in Loki's arms.

"Our son." Loki moved the blanket so Thor could see his face.

"A son, our heir." Thor moved to Loki's other side, seeing the child a spitting image of his mother. "He's absolutely perfect." he stroked his large finger against the child's pale cheek.

"Your father will be so pleased." Frigga smiled at the joyous aura surrounding the room. Thor and Loki had been married for nearly a century, and they had long awaited the day Loki would become heavy with child. The pregnancy went well, despite Loki's constant cravings for odd foods, but when he finally went into labor all of Asgard was dying to hear the news of the birth.

"He is." all eyes fell to Odin Allfather, king of Asgard and protector of the nine realms smiling proudly at his sons. "You have an heir Thor, and when you are ready you will be king." Thor still had much to learn about being a king, but he was better now than he had been before the wedding.

"And one day he will be." Loki carefully passed the child into Thor's arms, and Thor held him close. The green eyes looked at Thor's armor, and patted against the metal chest plate.

"He will make a great king one day, father come meet your grandson." Odin approached his firstborn and looked down at the child. He let the little one grasp his finger, he had a strong grip to him.

"He will have both magic and strength; he is the jewel of Asgard." Odin smiled proudly. "Tonight we shall feast, and tomorrow we will present the boy to the people."

"Not as 'the boy'." Frigga laughed. "He needs a name first."

"We have one mother; we've been going over possible names for weeks." Loki smiled at Thor.

"His name is Eli, Eli Thorson." Thor held the child up in his large hands, and the baby cooed.

"Can I have my child back now?" Thor didn't argue as he handed Eli back to Loki. The baby yawned with his mother, and they both started to fall asleep.

"I think we'd best leave them be, they'll need their rest until tomorrow." Frigga shooed everyone out of the room, but she remained behind to carefully place little Eli into his cradle. This child was a gift to the family, and he'd hopefully have some siblings in the future.

 _Grand dining halls, the next day:_

"HAIL TO PRINCE ELI THORSON!" Volstagg held his goblet high, and got cheers from the crowd celebrating the announcement of their new prince. People gathered all around when Loki's labor hit the streets, all eager to meet their new royal member.

Loki and Thor were seated at the head table with Odin and Frigga, and Loki had Eli in his arms though the baby was sleeping like a log despite the loud shouts everywhere. All of Thor's friends had congratulated Loki on the birth, and though she might never admit it Sif was quite taken with the young prince.

"He's going to be a fierce warrior!" Fandral raised his mug.

"Not unless he pulls pranks like his father!" Volstagg near disagreed. "But…what better way to fool an enemy than the son of a trickster?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Don't blaspheme my son Volstagg."

"Sorry Loki, just a jest…ANOTHER!" goblets broke against the floor.

"Might I hold him Loki?" Sif asked, she had never been seen as the maternal sort but she did like children.

"I see no harm in that." Loki passed Eli to Sif, and she smiled down at the baby.

"He is your spitting image, he will definitely be a handful." she bounced Eli gently.

"Perhaps you will have your own someday, some future warriors of our realm strong and hard like their mother." Sif laughed. She and Loki had not gotten along much as children, but after Loki married Thor she began to warm up to him. One day Sif had hoped to marry Thor, but she realized she would never be as good as Loki was so she adapted to being his friend. It was enough, and she had set her sights on someone else.

"We will see." she handed the babe back to his mother. "You are very lucky."

"I feel I am, the luckiest man alive." he glanced at Thor laughing with Fandral, his husband and future king. How he ended up falling in love with a man who was supposed to be his brother he did not know, but the fates tied them together and gave them a wonderful blessing.

No magic in all the Nine Realms could take this away from him, and if Loki could focus more on others than just his child…he'd have no idea how wrong he was at the moment.

 _Later that night:_

A cloaked figure slunk through the palace in the dead of night, shielded from the sight of the great gatekeeper Heimdall. The figure had watched as the two princes rejoiced the arrival of their newborn son, and took all they had not to grimace in disgust at the sight.

A child born of two men, one of them the golden prince and the other a bastard Jotun taken in by Odin; it was bad enough the two had married, and now they had a little whelp of their own it was a disgrace to the Nine Realms. The child did not belong here, nor did his mother, but that would soon be rectified.

'Thor should've been mine, and that Jotun stole him from me.' the figure slipped close to the nursery, and the guards on either side of the door allowed them passage. The nursery was large and golden, and the sleeping brat was in the middle of it. Toys were scattered, but this infant wouldn't need them. Waving their hand over the child's body, they lifted the babe into their arms and he would not wake until morning.

"You should be mine, but you are not. You don't belong here, and you will never return." the figure quickly left with the child after killing the guards, and walked away from the palace before mounting a horse and riding off towards a cliff. They used a stone to open a portal, and dove into it before landing in a small neighborhood on Midgard called Godric's Hollow.

'This is it.' they had been scouting the area and knew Midgard had its own magical society, placing the child with a normal mortal family would have him found…what better way to hide him than in a magical realm where even Heimdall would not see him? The figure knew this place would have the child hidden greatly, but cared less for its future.

They approached a house, and spotted a young couple inside but not happy. The couple had lost a child of their own in childbirth some days ago, and so the figure would give them what they were robbed of. They placed the babe in a basket, knocked on the door, and quickly ran to hide in the trees when the woman answered.

"James! James come here!" the woman had fiery red hair and green eyes, and when she lifted the basket up her eyes softened. "Look, it's a baby."

"Where did it come from?" the man had black hair and brown eyes with huge glasses, yes no one would dare think the child wasn't theirs.

"It's a boy James, oh he's gorgeous." the woman smiled warmly at the infant. "We should keep him."

"Lily it hasn't been too long since we lost our own son…"

"James please? He's got nowhere to go, we can talk it over with Albus he'll make the arrangements." the man seemed unsure, but when he touched the little one's hands his expression changed.

"He seems to be a newborn, alright we'll keep him for tonight but we have to contact Dumbledore first thing in the morning." the woman was pleased, and they took the baby into their home.

'Perfect.' if the bastard was happy down here there would be no reason to worry. Without the child the marriage between Thor and Loki would fall apart, and they would have their opportunity.

'Soon enough Thor will be mine, and I will be the rightful queen of Asgard.' they disappeared into the night, knowing the plan would work and within time Asgard would be theirs forever.

 _the next morning in Asgard:_

"PRINCE THOR! PRINCE LOKI COME QUICK SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" a nursemaid ran through the halls calling for the royal couples. She had gone to the nursery to fetch the infant prince for his morning feeding but came across a gruesome scene instead.

"What…what's going on?" Thor and Loki raced from their chambers still in their bed clothing.

"Prince Eli! He is missing!" Loki's eyes widened in horror and he raced off to his son's room. He saw in front of the doors the two guards with their throats slit, and ran through the doors only to find an empty cradle.

"No…no no no!" Loki dug through the blankets frantically, but his baby was gone. He searched around the room and found nothing. Eli was nowhere to be found. "ELI! ELI!" he called but heard nothing, his baby was gone…missing. Loki couldn't hold back the sobs as he collapsed over the cradle, clutching the blankets in his hands.

"Loki!" Thor ran in to see Loki crying so loudly hunched over their son's bed. Frigga and Odin came running in after him, and they too gasped at the sight.

"Eli…" Loki sobbed his child's name, hoping the Norns would somehow make his son appear back in his arms but instead he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Frigga's tearful face, and she pulled him into her arms.

"SEND FOR THE GUARDS, SEARCH THE ENTIRE KINGDOM AND FIND MY SON!" Thor's voice boomed and guards started rushing all throughout the grounds and thunder clashed outside in dark storm clouds. Thor could only watch as Loki cried still holding their son's blankets, but he knew when they found out who took their son there would be no mercy to the traitors.

The search went on all day, and deep into the night. The guards came back with nothing to report, the prince was no longer on Asgard and Heimdall could not see him in any other realms. They feared the prince to be dead, but Loki could feel in his heart that Eli was alive.

"It had to be someone of great magic, whoever took Eli must've shielded him so Heimdall cannot see him anywhere." Frigga and Odin were furious that someone would do this, someone would dare kidnap their grandson and not know if they ever found out they would suffer tremendously.

"But he is still alive, I can sense it." Loki was stiff and angry, he wanted his son back but how could they find him if they couldn't figure out where he was.

"We know dear, I feel it too." Frigga was trying to hold up, but even she could not hold back the tears for long. Odin was going to make them pay, they would not get away with this.

"We will find him Loki." Thor held his husband in his arms, kissing his head and stroking his hair.

"I want him back in my arms Thor, he's barely two days old…" Loki curled into Thor's arms.

"We will find him." Thor prayed to the Norns wherever their son was he was alive and safe.

 _Godric's Hollow, a year later:_

"NO! NO NOT HARRY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!" Lily Potter stood in front of her son's crib, trying to shield him from the evil man who had come to kill their family and had already killed James.

"Stand aside you silly girl, get out of my way!" the man dressed in a long black robe pointed his wand at her. He would allow her to live if she would move and let him have the child. He was Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, and all would bow to him once he destroyed the only obstacle in his way.

"NO! No please take me instead! Kill me!" she would not let him near her son. She would rather die than leave him.

"Last chance woman, move aside or you will die with him." his hissing voice would not move her. She was a stubborn witch.

"NO!" Voldemort moved his wand a little higher, and pointed it directly at her heart.

"Avada kedavra!" one flash of green light and Lily Potter dropped to the floor in a heap. She was gone, with her husband and soon their little son would follow. Voldemort stepped over the body to get a better look at the boy, and when those green eyes looked up at him he pointed his wand at the child's head. "Time to die boy." he chanted the spell again, but instead of killing the boy a flash of white light rebounded the curse onto its caster.

The room shook as the light caused the man to dissipate into nothing, and his scream echoed that of the boy's screaming in terror. His head was bleeding from a cut left by the curse, and the room was collapsing around him. A small light went over the boy's body to protect him from the damage, but soon it would be known to the magical world what transpired on that night.

Harry Potter had miraculously defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, in him being only an infant he had destroyed the most powerful dark wizard in their time.

He would be forever known as the boy-who-lived, and his destiny would come sometime in the very future.

 _ **This is the start of it all, and I had to edit it a bit but it's only the first chapter. I'll have the next one up hopefully in a few days.**_

 _ **Next chapter we go on into the future, Loki finds out where his son is and goes after him. Questions are, what's going to happen once he finds him? How's he going to explain to a fourteen year old boy that his life wasn't the one he was meant to have? Or better yet…what's Loki to do when he finds out his son has been mistreated?**_

 _ **Next chapter shall be longer I promise!**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Found

_**Wow I was completely taken by surprise when I checked my email the morning after this posted. I'm so glad this fic is off to a good start for you all.**_

 _ **This chapter starts off with a little story on Harry Potter's lifetime, and then it will flip to Asgard where Loki and Heimdall searching as they feel a stronger connection to the lost prince. Loki takes Harry back, but there's no telling what'll happen once Harry finds out the truth on his life. As for Voldemort…I have a little surprise in store for you all. Also I decided to switch around the idea of Cedric dying in the fourth book, instead I want him to live.**_

 _ **Remember there is some bashing of characters in here, light and major.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Fourteen years later, in the maze:_

"Cedric…" Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were wandering through the huge maze on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and they were dead tied in winning the cup for their school…whereas the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour and the Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum had been withdrawn not too long ago.

"Harry relax, it'll be alright." Harry was not supposed to be in the tournament, but someone had bewitched the goblet of fire and placed his name in the cup for him to compete. He had been out of his mind in these tasks, the first against a huge fire breathing dragon that guarded a golden egg, and the second rescuing his best friend Ronald Weasley from the depths of the Black Lake guarded by angry mermaids and Fleur's baby sister Gabrielle. Each one he got lucky because he had some help, but this last one…he was scared out of his mind.

Harry Potter's life had been a hellish one, nothing like anyone would believe for the savior of the wizard world. They thought him a hero, a pampered hero, even some called him desperate for attention but that was not the case. He had been taken in by his mother's sister, and she hated him from the first day. His uncle and cousin were worse, Vernon would constantly belittle him and beat him if he didn't do his work right, and Dudley would just tease and terrify him with his gang of misfits while Petunia always forced him to work like a slave and hardly fed him. He only lived with them because his parents James and Lily Potter were killed by a dark wizard named Voldemort, and where some thought Harry was powerful, it was really Lily Potter's sacrifice that saved his life that night, her love had protected him.

When he arrived at Hogwarts it had become something of a home for him, but even among people as strange as he was Harry always felt so different. It was like he wasn't like them, yet he was, it didn't make much sense. Harry had higher senses than most in his own year even those older than him, but it scared him to use them. People already thought he was odd for a wizard, he didn't want anyone catching wind of this. His best friend Ron Weasley was there for him, as were his older brothers Fred and George even Charlie and Bill…but they were the only ones in that family Harry loved.

Molly Weasley had been kind at first, but then she started trying to tell Harry how he should live his life. He should finish school, settle down with a nice girl, preferably her daughter Ginny who Harry thought of as a stalker with the way she glanced at him all the time, and have many children for her to spoil. Harry had no plans of marrying for a long time, yet she kept saying the younger the better and it sounded so wrong. She was a smothering witch, Ron always told him she couldn't tell him how to live, she was not his mother, but Harry still loved Ron as a brother.

Arthur Weasley was a strange man, his fascination with muggles was almost obsessive and he was a bit of a wimp when it came to his wife. He was a good dad no doubt, but he hardly ever stood up to Molly and often bended to the will of his daughter. Ginny had high hopes to marry Harry one day, but that would never happen. No Harry had someone else, someone only Ron and the twins knew about and they were meant for each other. They had been secretly dating since the beginning of the year, but Harry had made sure no one else knew of their relationship.

Harry had begged his headmaster Dumbledore to let him stay with another family, or at least in Hogwarts during the summers but the old man said the Dursley home was the safest there was…something about blood wards. Harry begged and begged, but he wouldn't let up. Harry feared if he stayed at that home one more year sooner or later Vernon would kill him.

"There!" they ran as they spotted the glow of the cup, directly in the center of the maze. They had been attacked by the magic plants surrounding the bushes, even once by Krum who had been bewitched but they made it right as the winds began to pick up around them.

"Grab it Harry, go on!" Cedric called out.

"No, no we'll go together!" Cedric nodded, and once both their hands were grasping the cup and they were whisked away in a swirl of light. When they dropped to the ground, Harry noticed they were not back at the school; instead they were in a graveyard…one that looked all too familiar to him. "Cedric?"

"Here…" Cedric stood up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Cedric we have to get out of here…" Harry felt his heart racing as he felt a strange presence nearby. He heard a stone door move, and when he turned he spotted a man holding a bundle. "AAGGH!" the scar on his forehead began to burn horribly, and Cedric raced to his side.

"Harry what is it?"

"Get back Cedric, get back!" Cedric spotted the man, Peter Pettigrew, walking their way and pointed his wand at them.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"Kill the spare." a voice said and Pettigrew aimed a wand at Cedric.

"Avad…"

"NO!" Harry shoved Cedric toward the cup, and Cedric unknowingly grabbed it and disappeared.

"The boy…bind him." a grave voice whispered, and Pettigrew bound Harry against a gravestone. Thick ropes wrapped around his body and legs, and then Pettigrew shoved a gag into his mouth. "Now…do it now!"

"Yes master." Pettigrew took the bundle and held it over a cauldron that lit on its own. He dropped the bundle inside, and it began to boil.

"MMM!" Harry's eyes were wide with fear.

"Bone of the father, unwillingly given." Pettigrew pulled a bone from a grave, the one right next to Harry with the name 'Thomas Riddle', on the stone, and dropped the bone into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." Pettigrew pulled out a knife and cut off his own hand, screaming in pain as it fell into the bubbling brew. "And…blood." he turned towards Harry. "Of the enemy." he took the knife and pressed the tip against Harry's arm, slicing a long cut into it and drawing blood.

"MMMMMMPH!" it burned like his scar.

"Forcibly taken, and the Dark Lord shall rise again!" he dipped and dripped the blood into the cauldron, and it began to bubble more heavily and flame up. The cauldron began to vanish, and a horribly misshapen form began to form into something else. In a rush of smoke, fire, and fumes, a body began to form and black robes swirled around the sickly pale flesh. Harry's scar burned like rapid fire, and he screamed through the gag as the being turned around to face him.

"Harry Potter." the voice hissed, and Harry stared right back into the eyes of his parents' murderer.

Voldemort had returned.

 _Asgard, the Bifrost:_

"Heimdall, you called me." Loki approached the gatekeeper as he stood at the end of the Bifrost, the main connection to all nine realms in the universe. He had been reading a book in the royal library with Frigga when a guard called for him to meet with Heimdall. Thor had gone out on a hunting trip with his friends, but would return later that evening.

"Yes, I have news of your son." Loki's eyes widened. Ever since his and Thor's precious son had been stolen things had been so miserable in Asgard. Thor and Loki stayed close to each other, each hoping and praying to the Norns that they would find him, and even after fourteen long years they still hoped they would have him back. The people had partially given up, but Loki knew as long as he sensed his son was alive he would find him.

They had not caught the culprit yet, but Loki knew whomever had done it was still out there and if they found Eli again they would have to keep him protected. Thor had busied himself with business in the kingdom and throughout the realms, but he always came back to Loki and Loki would often bury himself in his husband's hold.

"What is it?" Loki stared into those deep golden eyes, his own green ones filled with hope.

"I might have a trace on him, it's weak but I can see him."

"Where is he? Heimdall where is he?" Heimdall placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"The spell upon him prevents me from seeing exactly where, but he is on Midgard. It has grown weak over time, but I can see that he is alive…but not well." Loki frowned.

"What happened to him?"

"I cannot say, I only know that he is being hunted by a dark presence on the realm. He is in a magical world, but he is not safe there. He has friends, but they cannot protect him."

"Does he have a family?" Heimdall shook his head.

"The people who found him are dead, killed by the same presence after him. I cannot see exactly where he is, but when I am able I will summon you at once." Loki didn't want to wait. He had been waiting too long to back out now.

"Heimdall…please you have to let me go." Loki was desperate to find his child, Eli was his only human one besides Sleipnir and Fenrir, he had to have him back.

"I cannot send you to a world without having…" Heimdall paused, and his eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Loki knew that look, but it worried him.

"The spell has broken, I can see him." Heimdall marched to the middle of the room, where he placed his sword down to open a portal. "You must hurry…he is in danger. When you are ready I will bring you both back." Loki nodded.

"If I do not call you by the morrow, send Thor after us."

"You have my word." Heimdall opened a portal in front of Loki, and Loki jumped through it. He was brought down heavily onto Midgard's soil, and he found himself in a cemetery…right in front of a group of people wearing black cloaks and silver masks, and one man with horrid pale skin and deep red eyes standing over a young frightened boy all battered up…with his green eyes, it was his son!

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Loki ran at the man and shoved him back into the group behind him. He knelt down and touched the boy's face, only to have him flinch away.

"No…no please…" he whispered in terror.

"Shh, it's alright…I won't hurt you." Loki stroked his bruised cheek gently, and the boy began to calm slightly. "What's your name little one?"

"W-What…?"

"Your name, what is your name?" he could not call him Eli, he did not know that name but he would.

"H-Harry…Potter. Harry Potter…"

"I will not let them harm you Harry." Loki looked up at the men and stood. His eyes narrowed dangerously and they began to step back but their leader did not.

"Who are you?" Loki summoned up his magic, threatening to fire it at the monster in front of him.

"My name is not of importance, I am only here to retrieve what was stolen from me." he growled out. "Tell me your name, and I might spare you." the figures laughed at him.

"You don't know who I am?" the man looked insulted.

"I am not of your world worm, tell me your name!"

"I am Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin and I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world! You dare to mock me knave?" Loki's eyes flashed.

"You are not all powerful; you are as weak as the rest of your kind." Loki hissed. "You think you can stand against me, when you know not who or what I am?" Loki's magic flared from his hands, and summoned his daggers.

"You have no business here, I only want the boy. Leave now and I shall spare your life."

"You cannot command me worm, and I will not allow you to harm the child." Loki tossed a dagger at one of them, and it struck a man right in the chest…a man with only hand. It moved so fast they had no time to react.

"You will die with the boy, he can join his mudblood mother in hell with you." the one called Voldemort hissed and smirked evilly pointing a wand at Loki.

'Big mistake.' Loki smirked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a green light flashed at Loki.

"NOOO!" Harry yelled behind him, but Loki easily deflected the blast and it hit a gravestone smashing it to pieces. All eyes on the other side widened and Loki just smirked.

"So weak, your magic is inferior compared to mine." Loki threw a blast of his own magic at the man, and he fell backwards. Loki didn't wait for him to get up, he ran towards him and lifted him up by the throat.

"My lord!" the men behind him tried to attack but Loki's magic shoved them all back.

"You made the mistake of attacking my son you lowly peasant, you are not worthy of me or the magic that runs in this world."

"S-Son…" Voldemort's throat tightened as Loki's grip did the same.

"My son was stolen from me, you will not harm him again!" Loki's magic flared dangerously, and he sunk his free hand into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort gave a choked cry of pain, and his body quickly dissipated in a bright flash. The men who gathered around all started disappearing, running off in fear but left the dead one from earlier.

"You…" Loki quickly turned and ran back towards Harry.

"Harry, Harry it's alright." Loki carefully picked Harry up. "It's alright son." he kissed his forehead.

"Son…?" Harry was weakened; he had to get him out of here.

"No one will hurt you again Harry, I promise you that." Loki knew the boy might have a lot of questions, but he didn't have time to answer. Quickly chanting a spell Harry suddenly fell asleep, and Loki marched back over to the same spot he had landed in with Heimdall's help. "Heimdall if you will." a bright light shot down from the sky, and Loki and Harry were carried off back to the Bifrost.

"You found him." Heimdall smiled.

"Yes, is Thor back?"

"He just returned moments ago, he is already going back to the castle." Loki spotted Sleipnir behind the gatekeeper. He carried Harry over to him and Sleipnir nudged the boy's face.

"It's him Sleipnir, he's home now." Loki mounted Sleipnir and they ran off towards the palace. Loki was met by Thor and Frigga, and Thor stared at the child in his arms.

"Loki….is that him?" Thor almost couldn't believe it.

"It's him Thor, we have to get him to Eir now." Thor moved to take Harry from him but Loki raced past. He just got his child back he wasn't going to let him go.

"Loki slow down." Frigga caught up with them. "What happened to him?" she gaped at his face.

"I'll explain later mother." they made it to the healing rooms and Eir was ready for them.

"Place him here." she motioned to a bed. Loki set him down and moved back as the healers circled around him. "Please give us some privacy my liege, I will notify you immediately after we perform the exam." Frigga had to nearly drag Loki away, he wanted to be near his son but he needed the treatment. Once they were outside the rooms Odin came up with Thor.

"You found him?" Odin had hope in his one good eye.

"Yes, it's him." Loki had tears in his eyes. "Norns…you don't know what they were doing to him." Thor touched Loki's shoulder, giving a little rub for comfort. "He was on Midgard, Heimdall couldn't see him because there was a spell placed upon him. Fourteen years on their realm, in a land full of magic making it nearly impossible for us to find our son. His name there is Harry Potter, and they...a monster was trying to kill him." Thor's eyes widened.

"Who would dare attack a son of Thor?"

"He's done." Loki's eyes darkened. "I killed him and one of his men, the rest fled in fear. I brought him back, but they will be looking for him." Loki knew if that vermin had lived others would be after their child. "Heimdall…he said he was not happy down there but he has friends."

"Then we must go to Midgard and figure this out." Thor turned to his father. "I will consult with Heimdall, and I will take Lady Sif and the Warriors Three with me to let them know our son is where he belongs."

"Thor he has friends down there, they will worry for him." Loki looked back at the doors.

"Then we will see if they wish him to return…"

"Mortals cannot set foot on Asgard Thor, it is forbidden." Odin spoke up. "However, if they wish to tell us more about Eli's life on that realm then I will allow passage."

"Father?" Odin touched Loki's face.

"Thor will handle the affairs on Midgard, he will get the facts. Midgardian magic is not as strong as ours, there will be no worries. You will remain here with your mother and I, when Eli wakes he will have questions that you will have to answer."

"Yes but…"

"Loki." Thor took Loki's face in his hands and kissed his lips. "All will be well, I promise."

"It's not you I'm worried for."

"Stay with our son, when I return we will speak with him together." right after he spoke Lady Eir came out to meet them.

"Your highnesses…" her face was pale. "There is much damage to the young prince's body. I ran the scan twice, he is very malnourished, his magic is weak, he has several healed fractures on his chest and arms, and multiple bruising and scars. He has not been fed properly, he's very small for his age. I have diagnosed long term abuse, likely since he was very young." all of them paled, but Thor's face reddened in anger.

"This will be a matter to deal with immediately." Thor looked to Odin.

"Consult with Heimdall before you leave, tell your friends what is going on." Thor nodded, kissed Loki one more time, and left in a hurry. Loki wanted revenge as much as Thor, but for now he would stay with his son.

"May I go in?"

"Not yet my prince, my ladies are still handling his wounds. We will be done shortly, but he will not wake for some time. His body and magic will have to heal together, I suspect a few days at most before he's recovered." Loki nodded.

"Sit down son." Loki sat with Frigga and Odin on either side of him. He was happy to have found his son, but he also craved revenge against those who harmed him. For now he would wait, and this time he would not let Harry leave his sight again.

 _Hogwarts stadium:_

"Sir I'm telling the truth, someone tampered with the cup and Harry is out there right now! We have to go and save him!" after Cedric Diggory had returned through the cup he had been trying to persuade Dumbledore and the others to go back and look for Harry. Fudge was not letting up, but Dumbledore had gathered a few groups.

"There are many cemeteries around here; we cannot assume he'll be at either of them. If he had been taken as you say, they could be miles away by now."

"Fudge we have to try, the boy needs help." Minerva McGonagall agreed with Diggory. The arguments continued until the headmaster intervened.

"Alright enough! I want two groups to go outside the grounds and search the closest cemeteries first, the third group go out into the villages and try using the trace, the rest of you…" Dumbledore looked up seeing a bright light in the night time sky.

"What's…?" all eyes went up as the light struck down to the ground. Several people were thrown back by a force, and when the light vanished Dumbledore and all eyes around saw a group of five people. Four men and a woman all dressed in strange armor, but the one that caught his eye was the tall blonde one holding a rather large hammer.

"Greetings magical ones, I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard and protector of the nine realms. I come here on official business of my people." he had a calm demeanor about him, but anger showed clearly in his large blue eyes.

"Thor? The god of thunder…" Dumbledore stood up. "We have no quarrel with your people, what can we do for you?" Thor held the hammer tight in his hand.

"Are you the man called Dumbledore? The one in charge of this institute?"

"Yes I am." lightning flashed above them dangerously, and Thor got close enough to look down at Dumbledore's smaller form.

"Then tell me wrinkled one, why has my son been abused in the care of your realm?"

 _ **I said it would have a cliffy didn't I? Lol I cannot promise all updates will be superfast but I will work on them as often as possible.**_

 _ **Next chapter picks up where this leaves off, Thor reveals that Harry Potter is his own son and he gets the answers he demands with a little fear directed at the Midgardian mages. Harry will not wake in the next one yet, but that too may end in a cliffhanger. Loki and Harry will have a moment towards the end though.**_

 _ **Now what will Thor do once he gets the names of those who would dare harm his firstborn? Is Voldemort truly gone or will he return again through a new means? Will Thor get to meet Harry's friends? And if Harry has a loved one besides the Weasleys…will they step forward?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Anger

_**Okay I decided to treat you all and update a third chapter as quickly as I could, cuz I'm certain you wanna see the thunder roll with Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff on Harry's life. Believe me I love writing this chapter out as much I love sharing it.**_

 _ **As you know it will pick up where we left off, and then it will flip over to Loki being close to Harry. There's a lot to process here, but is Thor going to let the Midgard wizards get away with the abuse of his son? Or is Dumbledore going to try and 'reason' with the fact that their savior is their 'tool' in defeating a likely dead Voldemort?**_

 _ **There is going to be some heavy slash in here later on, just not for a bit cuz it's all about giving Harry the life he deserves.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Y…your son?" the old man was confused when Thor's gaze unnerved him. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"My son was stolen from Asgard just two days after his birth, brought to your world and shielded from our sights making it nearly impossible to find him. He was taken in by a couple, murdered a year after they adopted him and was sent to live with some mortals whom have done nothing but hurt him. I ask you again old man, why was my son abused in the care of your realm?" his deep voice was unsettling, and the entire stadium kept whispering.

"I assure you Prince Thor, if we knew we had an Asgardian child we would've…"

"You would've used him as tool, just as you are now." Thor turned to the man wearing a strange hat, Cornelius Fudge Heimdall said his name was, the man in charge of this magic realm. "My wife rescued our son just moments ago and he is now back in his home…but our healers have discovered his abuse and I am not going to ask you again."

"You found him?" Dumbledore paled a little.

"How dare you accuse us of kidnapping a child!" a man with rather oily black hair and a large hooked nose pulled a wand out and aimed it at Thor, but he was knocked down by Sif in a split second.

"Do not raise your hand against the prince, unless you wish to start a war you will not win." her blade poked the man in the torso. Her cold eyes made him freeze, but he looked at her with pure defiance.

"War?" the man in a strange hat nearly shouted. "Oh now please no need for that, why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, but know this…your magic does not affect us so an attack will not work." as he said this Thor raised up Mjolnir, summoned a little lightning, and aimed it at a large tree nearby turning it to ash.

"Oh my…" an elderly woman with a tall pointed hat gasped. "Albus…?"

"Everyone head back to the school, all explanations will come in due time. Teachers and prefects take the students and our guests, but Severus, Cornelius, Minerva, and Arthur please stay behind." Thor could see the children and adults around were not willing to listen, so he let the lightning flash louder and people started scrambling to leave the stadium. It wasn't long before it was completely empty, but Thor kept the thunder and lightning around. Sif allowed the oily man up from the ground, but kept her piercing gaze on him.

"Are you alright Severus?" Dumbledore called him.

"Fine." the man growled.

"Now please, Prince Thor tell us what this is about. You say your son was taken and brought here, and he was abused…but who is he?"

"Do not dare pretend you don't know old man." Volstagg growled, he was very fond of children and when Thor told him about Eli/Harry he was ready to bash in a few heads.

"Your words may seem real, but your eyes say differently." Fandral was the same. Hogun and Sif were just as furious but they were keeping better masks.

"Albus…don't tell me you knew we had an Asgardian child all this time?" the woman gasped. the tales of Asgard were legendary in their realm, the students knew only so much but the adults knew more.

"A spell was put upon my son making his magic appear weaker than it should've, whoever took him made sure it would be difficult to locate. He is the one you all know as Harry Potter." all their eyes widened.

"Harry…Harry is your son?" the red-haired man did not believe it.

"He is, but then again this man here should know the full truth." Thor pointed at Dumbledore. "Tell them now."

"I do not think…"

"TELL THEM!" Thor boomed and the ground shook. Dumbledore knew this battle was lost, and he would not want to be on the receiving end of Mjolnir. He would have to tell the truth, he wanted to wait until Harry was a little older to say so but now would have to do.

"Alright…" the Fudge man stared at Dumbledore, as did everyone else. "Harry Potter…he is not the blood son of James and Lily Potter." everyone gasped. "He was adopted, Lily found him on their doorstep just a few days after she and James lost their own child in childbirth, and they called me to perform the adoption spell."

"Albus…" Fudge was pale.

"I did not know he was an Asgardian infant, he had magic and I thought he had been abandoned because he had magic. I assumed he was muggleborn or half-blooded, and Lily and James were taken in by him so I did not deny them a chance of a family."

"Albus you cannot mean that…that's illegal!" Minerva McGonagall could not believe her ears. Adopting a child without going through the Ministry was completely illegal, the adoption process would require all kinds of tests and interviews with the parents and more but this wasn't that.

"I know, but when I saw the child he looked so much like James, plus at the time the Ministry had some corruption I didn't think it would be safe."

"So you gave the boy the birthdate of James and Lily's stillborn son?"

"Yes, and they named him. Lily was already upset she'd lost her own child, I could not deny her."

"Albus…I cannot believe this." Fudge rubbed his eyes. "If what you're saying is true Prince Thor, then I suppose it would only be fair that the boy be returned to you."

"He is already back on Asgard with my wife, he is healing now as we speak." Dumbledore's blue eyes widened.

"You took him back already?"

"Did you not just hear him you daft old fool?" Hogun snapped. "The prince has suffered under your care, and from what I can tell…you knew he was being abused."

"Abuse, the little brat must've lied again." Severus snorted and Thor grabbed him by the throat.

"You do not get to speak little man, you will not spread lies about my son. Our healer saw he had many healed breaks in his bones, bruises that had not faded yet, scars, and his body was malnourished. Your 'friend' there let him get hurt!" he threw Severus down on the ground. "And he will pay!"

"Whoa Thor!" Sif stopped him with a hand on his arm. "We came for answers, not to fight…not yet at least."

"I must insist you bring the lad back as soon as he is well." all eyes turned to Dumbledore. "He is needed here, you don't know what he is to us."

"If you're inclining that a monster will come after him you are mistaken, when my wife came down here he destroyed the bastard who tried to murder our child." the old man paled.

"Destroyed?"

"He was no match for Loki." Thor sounded proud.

"Loki…as in Loki the God of Mischief?" the red-haired man spoke up.

"Yes, he is my wife and queen."

"WHAAATT?!" someone screamed from behind the stadium seats.

"Who's there?" Thor shouted and three redheaded boys came out. "Who are you?"

"Ron, Fred, George what are you doing here?" the boys resembled the elder man, his sons no doubt.

"We had to listen in, and we…" the youngest one turned to Thor. "My name is Ron Weasley, I'm Harry's best friend and these are my brothers Fred and George." the two elders were twins.

"You are Eli's friends?" they nodded.

"Eli?" their father stared.

"The prince's birth name is Eli Thorson." Sif stated. "You are the redheads Heimdall spoke of, you are true friends to the prince."

"We are…but is this all true?" Ron looked to his teachers. "You knew Harry was adopted and you never told him?!"

"Mr. Weasley you are out of bounds right now…"

"SHUT UP!" the boy shouted loudly in anger. "I told you Harry was being hurt by those monsters, and you did nothing! You lied to him all his life and you…!" he pointed at the man called Severus. "You're just as guilty!"

"Is he?" Volstagg stepped forward with a hand on his sword

"He's always hurting Harry, he never gives him a break. He does nothing but cause trouble, he shouldn't even be a teacher!" he got close to the taller man, looked ready to punch him.

"Ron enough!" the boy's father pulled him back. "Stop it now."

"Dad I'm done keeping quiet, I told you and mum Harry was suffering under that roof but you wouldn't listen to me. I'm not going to stand aside on it anymore." Thor could see the child was truthful, brash, but truthful perhaps he could trust him.

"You are his friends, tell me what you know." Thor stared at the boys. "You." he pointed at the youngest, Ron.

"He put Harry with those muggles…I mean non-magic people, and they hate magic! They hurt Harry, they beat him, force him to work, don't even thank him for what he does and they let their son terrify him." the boy growled. "He's unhappy there."

"Mr. Weasley I'm sure you're over exaggerating, I would not place Harry in an unsafe home."

"YOU DID!" that time the twins yelled.

"Seems to me we have enough for now, my son will not come back to this hellish realm you forced him to live in. He is not your pawn, and when he heals I will return with some representatives of my world to let you know of the circumstances. After that…we will see." Thor turned back to his friends.

"Wait sir…" the boys came up. "If it's possible…can we see Harry?" Ron had hope in his eyes, Thor felt sorry for him a little.

"When I return we will talk, for now I must get back." he turned again but this time the old man stopped him.

"I cannot allow you to just take him away, the boy has a life here…" Thor was about to pounce on the bastard when he turned but Fudge got between them.

"ALBUS ENOUGH!" Fudge shouted so loud everyone flinched, except Thor's group. "We do not want to start a war with Asgard, we will not win. They have not set foot on our land until this…therefore if they are speaking the truth then the boy must return, or stay where he belongs."

"Cornelius…"

"In the matter of Asgard we have no jurisdiction, and I always thought the boy was rather small for his age so if this abuse is true we will have to act."

"No." Thor stated. "They will face Asgardian justice, but that will be settled when we return. In three days, you had best be prepared. We will meet here, and you will be sure you investigate my son's abuse or else I will and if I do…" Thor got close enough for his nose to touch Dumbledore's. "You will not like the consequences." he stepped back.

"Thor…I think we need more." Fandral obviously did not want to leave yet, he and Volstagg looked ready to kill even more so than Hogun and Sif.

"We know now that these people are responsible for the prince's condition, and we will get justice Fandral." Sif glared hatefully at Dumbledore. "You are going to regret what you've done."

"I have not…"

"Albus please, shut up." the woman stepped forward. "We will be ready to wait for you, in the next three days the students will be going home."

"We'll be here too." the twins and Ron said.

"Good, then we are done here." Thor moved back towards his group. "Heimdall if you will." the light from the Bifrost came down and took them away. When they came onto the platform Thor turned to the gatekeeper. "Did you hear it all?"

"I did, I sent word to the Allfather he will want to see you."

"Has Eli awoken yet?"

"No, but he is recovering alright. Loki and your mother are with him but your mother is about to find the Allfather." Thor nodded and turned to Sif.

"Head back to the grounds, let my father know what's happened and I wish to speak with him and my mother. I need to see Loki first."

"Done." his friends took off on their horses, and Thor took after them on his. While they went straight to the throne room Thor made it straight to the healing chambers. He knocked on the doors before entering, and saw inside his dear Loki and their son. Loki was dressed in a new set of clothing, and Eli/Harry was wearing a simple white tunic and pants with a few bandages on his arms and face.

"Thor." Loki walked up and kissed him.

"I'm back, how is he?"

"He's sleeping peacefully; Eir did a great job with his body. He's been given potions; he will regain his weight better if he eats though." Thor pulled Loki into his arms. "What happened?"

"They knew." Loki looked up at him. "They knew he was being abused, but the man in charge did nothing to help him."

"How could they…?"

"The old man was using him to defeat that sorcerer you killed, a child! A child as a pawn to him…" Thor growled.

"Ow! Thor…" Thor didn't realize he'd squeezed Loki's body a little hard.

"Sorry." he kissed his head again. "I have to return there in three days, to settle this. He has friends down there, and Father said he could grant them passage but first we have to make sure our son gets justice."

"He can't go back there Thor, not while he's still vulnerable."

"He won't, but we'll bring his friends here. They should make things easier for him." Thor knew that Eli might not want to leave those he had on Midgard, but he had a right to have a life up here. He was Thor's heir, he had a duty as well but Thor still had a lot of centuries left in him. Once Eli was given Idunn's apple he would live a long life, so he could have what he should've years ago.

"Thor…what if he doesn't want to stay?"

"Loki, he was miserable on that realm I doubt he would want to go back."

"He has friends there, he won't want to leave them behind." Thor sighed, he knew that might come up.

"I will speak with Father on that matter, but the first thing we must focus on is Eli's health. When he wakes we will tell him the truth, and we will let him decide."

"But what if…"

"If he chooses to return to Midgard…then we will go with him. We'll give him a home and security, but with us around no one will harm him." Loki was not sure about it, but he hoped Odin would allow them to do so if Eli wished to go back to Midgard.

"Sons." speak of the man himself Odin came into the room and Frigga was behind him. "Heimdall told me what happened, as did your friends."

"Father…"

"I heard you." Odin held up a hand. "We will talk about the matter of Midgard later, for now just stay with Eli. I assume he will wake soon and when he does it will be up to you both to explain the situation to him."

"Father you must…"

"I have to take up matters with the council; they wish to know about Eli's condition as well. It will likely be late by the time I am done, but I will come back tonight." he clapped Thor's shoulder and Loki's, kissed Frigga and left the room. Thor knew matters with the council took from a few hours to an entire day, one thing he would not like about becoming king but he would work through it.

"Oh…the poor child." Frigga sighed. "How could they hurt him like this?"

"They will pay mother." Thor hugged Loki tighter. "I am to return in three days, and I ask…will you come along?"

"You know I will. Loki?" Loki shook his head.

"I wish to stay with Eli, I don't want him to be left alone again." they understood, Loki's maternal instincts were high like Frigga's. He would watch over the child until they returned.

"I think we should take Sif and Hogun as well, Volstagg and Fandral…they'll stay and help guard Eli." all nodded in agreement, and they would work out the rest of the details later on.

"Mmm." Loki's head turned over towards Eli's bed. The boy was stirring, and his eyes were moving as if trying to open.

"Oh." Loki took his hand and Thor stood behind Loki. Frigga moved back a little so as not to frighten the child, and when those eyes opened they met with Loki's.

"Who…where am I?"

 _ **So sorry about the cliffy, but I did warn you didn't I? I might be able to upload another chapter before I take a break from this, so I can update another fic or two.**_

 _ **Next chapter Harry gets a story that he might never have believed beforehand. Is he going to let these people in and have a shot to have a home, or is he going to be scared and want to go back to Earth? Loki and Thor have already stated if he wants to go to Midgard they'll go with him, but what's going to happen with his godfather and teachers?**_

 _ **Harry will have other powers other than his magic, now will he be a powerful sorcerer like Loki, or a magic warrior like Thor, or both?**_

 _ **Forgot to mention there will be mpreg here later on.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	4. Family

_**Here we are, another chapter ready to go for you all! So happy this fic has strung out so far since it's been posted, I'm so pleased!**_

 _ **This chapter Harry gets to know how his entire life was wronged, and the question remains…what will he choose? I know I said Harry might not wake for a while, but at least this way they'll get the basics out of the way. This chapter's a bit shorter than the last one, but only because we don't want to overwork poor Harry.**_

 _ **Might throw in a small love scene for Thor and Loki, as a treat**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Easy there, don't sit up." when Harry woke up he found himself in a room that looked almost made out of stone and gold, and he was on an extremely comfortable bed. His body ached, but it didn't hurt much like before when Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus. Wait…Voldemort!

"Vold…Voldemort…" Harry looked around frantically.

"He's dead." a man spoke to him, a man with a sharp pale face, green eyes, and shoulder length black hair. He was the man who saved him!

"Cedric…?" he looked and spotted another man, a huge masculine one with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes and a beard…a short beard. He even saw a woman similar looking but with beautiful golden hair and dressed in jewels and long clothing.

"Cedric?" the dark haired man stared at him. "Oh you mean your friend, he's fine thanks to you."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Harry wanted to pull away slightly but something in those eyes made him feel safe…this man didn't want to hurt him.

"Sweetheart." the woman's voice was soothing, beautiful and gentle. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself first? Afterwards you can ask us questions, and we will answer."

"I could but who are you?"

"I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard, this is my son Thor, and my other son Loki who is also Thor's husband." Harry's eyes widened.

"Thor the God of Thunder, and Loki the God of Mischief…you're real?" they nodded.

"As real as everything you see." Thor gave a kind smile. "Go on then Harry, just tell us a little about you first." they pulled up some chairs and sat. Harry wasn't sure where to begin, so he started off with the basics.

"My name is Harry James Potter, I'm fourteen years old, I live with my aunt who hates every fiber of me, my parents are dead, and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he saw in their eyes they were holding back some emotions, but why?

"That's good, do you have friends?" Harry nodded.

"My best friend is Ron Weasley, he's like the brother I never had and his older brothers like me. He's always been there for me."

"We've met him." Thor said. "He's very protective of you." Harry chuckled.

"That's Ron." he remembered how Ron would always stand up for him in the matter of those who didn't know him, and it often got them in trouble especially with Snape. Harry would never keep secrets from Ron, he told him everything.

"Do you have more friends?" Harry shook his head.

"There was one girl, Hermione but she stopped being my friend a year ago when she snitched on me and Ron to Snape and got us in a month's detention."

"Why would she do that?" Frigga frowned.

"She thought we were getting too reckless, we were just trying to track down a man we thought was trying to kill me but she didn't want to get in more trouble so she turned us in."

"Perhaps she thought she was looking out for you?" Thor tried but Harry shook his head.

"No, she said she couldn't be friends with delinquents so after that we stopped talking to her." they all exchanged a glance.

"We'll have to deal with that later."

"Alright, now please…tell me why I'm here, why did you take me away?" he was almost afraid to ask another question, but he would wait for now.

"Harry, do you know of the tales of Asgard?" Frigga asked and Harry nodded. He had learned about them in Magical History, though some of the tales he thought were just legends not facts. "Then you should know that you are here in the palace, in the healing room. Your injuries were awful, but we know about your old ones as well." Harry's eyes widened.

"We know those people abused you child, you did not deserve that treatment." Thor's voice was soothing and soft. His large hand reached out to pet Harry's hair, but Harry about flinched from the pain in his head. "Forgive me, I forgot you are wounded there as well."

"It's…it's alright. But now…why have you brought me here?"

"Harry…we know about the life you had on Earth." Loki spoke up that time; Harry saw sadness in his eyes. "That life was a lie."

"What?" Harry felt his veins tense.

"Your life on Earth was not the one you were born for, and what I mean is…you weren't born on Earth. You were born here on Asgard."

"I…how…?"

"James and Lily Potter were not your birth parents Harry, they adopted you because someone left you on their doorstep after they stole you from here."

"Stole me? Wait…no that can't be people keep telling me I look like my dad, and I have my mum's eyes."

"You actually do look like your father…but James Potter was not your father dear."

"But…I don't understand if someone stole me then why didn't anyone come looking for me?" why had they left him there on Earth? Why not come for him when he needed help? Why leave him alone?

"Whoever took you Harry placed a spell on you, it made us and our gatekeeper Heimdall…he sees everything that goes on in the Nine Realms, but even he could not find you. The spell must've broken when that monster attacked you, and that's how Loki saved you." Frigga pointed at Loki.

"So…if James and Lily weren't my parents…no wait I can't understand it. Why would my life on Earth be a lie?"

"Those people didn't know where you came from Harry, at least not until I showed up." Thor looked to Loki. "Your friends told me about the abuse, after Eir examined you." Harry froze.

"Ron told you…just like that?" Thor nodded.

"He cares greatly for you; I believe he too thought you shouldn't have been given such a horrid task to make."

"They were using you to defeat that creature weren't they?" Loki's voice went hard. "They wanted to have you defeat that man Voldemort?"

"Well…yes but they said I was the only one who could so I…" Thor stopped him.

"You are far too young to be the savior for a war, only adults should fight but you are a child."

"You don't understand…"

"No Harry we do, we know parts of how your life has been. We only wish to help you."

"But why? Why are you helping me and why would you…" Harry suddenly had a wave of realization hit him. When he looked directly into Loki's eyes, he noticed they were an exact match to his own. The black hair, it was long and sleek, not messy but the same shade. "You…"

"We are your family Harry." Frigga stated. "Thor is your father, and Loki…is your mother." Harry felt like he could pass out from sheer shock, but he didn't. He could see they weren't lying, his senses told him it was so. "I am your grandmother."

"I…I…" He didn't know what to say.

"Harry I know you must have a lot of questions, and you likely don't believe what you've just heard but this is the truth. Thor and I loved you very much when you were born, and we still do. We've been searching for years to find you, and if we had known sooner we would've…" Loki had tears forming in his eyes.

"You would've come for me?" they nodded. "So…did they know?"

"Who dear?" Frigga touched his hand.

"James and Lily Potter, did they know I was…?"

"I don't think so, but we will find that out later. In three days I have to return to Hogwarts to let others know you are here, and no one is going to force you to do anything." Thor touched his hair. "You should never have been left in that hell, you should've had a chance to have a normal childhood."

"But…wait did Dumbledore know I was adopted?" Thor nodded.

"He was the one who cast the spell to let them adopt you." Harry paled. Dumbledore knew, he knew all along and he never said anything. He never should've gone to the Dursleys.

"He knew it, and he never told me." Harry felt anger overcome him. "HE LIED TO ME!" his ribs ached terribly after he shouted.

"That's enough!" Loki touched his chest and the pain began to fade. "I think that's enough for now Thor."

"Yes, forgive me Harry I did not mean to upset you." Thor was ridden with guilt, it was clear as day. He sighed and stood up to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"Wait!" He didn't want Thor…his dad to go. "What…what was my name?" they stared at him. "What was the name you gave me?"

"Your birth name is Eli, Eli Thorson."

"Thorson as in…son of Thor?" they nodded. "I…" this was so much to take in, but he knew there was bound to be more.

"That's enough for now sweetie, you need to rest. Loki will stay with you, Loki?"

"I'm not leaving him." Frigga kissed Harry's head, it felt nice against his skin. Thor squeezed his hand gently.

"I will return later son, don't worry." Harry nodded, the man just called him son and he was his father. Loki is his mother…he would have to ask about that. Once Thor and Frigga left Harry turned to Loki.

"You're my mother, how? I mean I've heard that male wizards can have children now, but you're…" Loki gave a dry laugh.

"I am also able to conceive and birth a child Harry, how I will tell you later. You have to rest…"

"But…this is all real? You're my mum, and Thor's my dad…?"

"Yes, it's true." Loki touched his cheek. "I may be the god of lies and mischief, but I would never lie to you Harry."

"Lily Potter died for a child that wasn't hers…" Harry felt tears coming, the Potters were not his parents but they were dead because of him.

"What happened to them was not your fault Harry, don't think that." Loki had tears too, but he held them back.

"Are you a mind reader too?" the tears began to fall.

"No, no but I know that you have guilt in your heart. Harry I know you feel like this is all too much, but give it time. For now just rest, just rest and I'll stay with you."

"You…you would help me…" Loki bent down a little closer.

"Always, you're my son and I will not let anyone hurt you again." Harry didn't want to be left alone, not after hearing all this. "What is it?"

"Can you…can you…?" Harry was embarrassed to ask, but as if he had Loki scooted him gently over and pulled Harry into his arms. He had one arm under Harry's head, and another gently around Harry's chest. This hold felt so different from the first one Molly Weasley had given him, so loving and gentle, whereas hers were like bear hugs…suffocating. It felt warm, a good warm.

"Sleep now Harry, I'll still be with you when you wake." Harry's tired eyes began to close, and just before he let sleep consume him he felt a pair of warm lips kiss his head.

 _In Frigga's personal chambers:_

"How is the boy?" Odin had finished up with the council moments ago, and only four hours had passed since Thor and Frigga spoke to Harry. Thor and Frigga had gone to discuss possible moves on the Midgardian Magical Realm, but they would need Odin's consent first.

"He is healing better than we expected, and he knows the truth now." Odin frowned.

"How did he take it?"

"Better than we thought, he's surprisingly calm but I know he'll have more questions. I feel that, he's always known he was different but he didn't know why…just like Loki did." Frigga grimaced at the memory, when Loki had learned of his true parentage he was beyond consoling especially when Thor had been banished to Earth after his failed coronation and the near war with Jotunheim. Loki had tried to prove himself a worthy son, but he didn't count on the Warriors Three and Sif disobeying his orders and botching up his plans. In a manner of anger he had sent the Destroyer after them, but he didn't want to kill Thor. Thor willingly offered himself as a sacrifice and in doing so his powers returned.

Loki killed Laufey in rage, but instead of going off to destroy Jotunheim like he planned he gave Gugnir to Thor. He didn't want to be king, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else despite his hatred for the Frost Giants. When Odin woke from Odinsleep Loki confessed to allowing the giants into Asgard to at least stop the coronation, and Odin had put him on house arrest as a result and forbidden to hide himself from Heimdall's gaze. Thor realized his own mistakes and tried to reconcile with Loki, and soon after they fell in love and were engaged.

"We will not make the same mistakes as before; we will not hide the truth from Eli."

"Father, he only knows his name as Harry. We should call him that until or if he wants to take on his Asgardian name."

"Alright, now what are your plans for the Midgardians?" Thor felt his nerves tense up.

"They knew about the abuse, some of them at least. We will arrest the ones responsible, and we will find out exactly WHY they needed Harry to kill that dark wizard." Thor growled as he spoke.

"Thor, I spoke with Heimdall earlier today. That dark presence he sensed after Eli, is still loose." Thor's eyes widened.

"But how? Loki said he destroyed him, nothing was left?"

"It's possible that there's more magic involved in this than we think but I'm certain it won't be any trouble as long as we protect Eli."

"That presence can't come here."

"No but it can harm the ones your son loves down there, therefore he will want us to help." Odin looked to Frigga. "We will see to it Eli does not have to fight."

"We will need Loki's help to do it, if anything we may have to take leave on Midgard to put an end to that creature."

"I will grant it if necessary, but we need facts first. Harry will need all the protection we can offer, and if he does go back to Midgard I will allow you and Loki to remain with him until he is of age."

"I doubt he will want to stay long regardless, but that will work." Thor could not completely cut Harry off from the ones he loved on Midgard, if anything he would allow them to come if they wished but they too had lives there.

"Odin…something worries me about Harry."

"What is it Frigga?"

"I'm not sure, but it's almost as if he knows more than he's telling us. I think maybe he had some idea that he didn't belong there." Thor thought it too, but kept quiet.

"Then when he is ready to talk we will talk with him, let's let the lad rest. I will let the people know their prince has returned, but none are allowed near him without permission. When he is well we will show him Asgard, but only after matters are fixed."

"Yes, he deserves to know where he came from originally. This will be his home, if he makes it so." Thor sighed. "Father, mother I must return to the healing room. Is it possible you can have a room ready for Harry when he's well?"

"You know we can." Frigga smiled. "I'll take care of it, you go sit with your family Thor." Thor nodded and left in an almost hurry. When he got back to the chambers he gently opened the door and saw Loki in Harry's bed holding their son. Both were fast asleep, and Thor decided to join them.

"My prince." Eir came up to him. "I have a bed ready for you." Thor spotted a second bed next to Harry's, one large enough for him to rest in. "I shall return in the morning."

"Thank you Eir." Thor quietly removed his armor and put on some spare clothes folded on the bed, he used his cape to cover his husband and son, kissed them both, and took his own spot on the other bed. He smiled seeing them together, knowing this is how it should've been years ago and Harry should've had the parents who loved him there.

'I will protect you both with my life.' he vowed before letting sleep overcome his senses.

 _ **Hope you liked it, and I hope you're ready for more because I'll try and update again this weekend.**_

 _ **I'm gonna work on another fic before I update this one again, but it won't be too long I promise.**_

 _ **Next chapter Harry heals faster than expected, so Loki decides to introduce him to his birth family. Harry gets a small tour of Asgard, and meets his parents' friends, but is Frigga right about him knowing more than he says? If so how does he? Why would he take the truth so lightly? And what's going to be his decision on returning to Earth, for his friends, or for revenge or both?**_

 _ **Basically Harry gets the family time he deserves.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	5. Home

_**Well I do appreciate you all being so patient with me, I'm happy this fic has been so well liked. I admit I was a little worried at first, but thanks to your support I'm eager to keep it up with this fic.**_

 _ **This chapter has Harry getting to know more about where he came from, what his real family is like. Thor will make a decision on who to bring with him when he returns to Midgard, and Loki gets to know more about his son.**_

 _ **Also before I forget, we will have Harry's half-siblings in this too, and they will all appear but not all at once. After all he's got a giant wolf, a horse with eight legs, a giant serpent, and a girl who's queen of the dead for siblings, but I'm twisting around the truth a little just for fun.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _The next morning:_

"Mmm…" Harry slept well the night before, and when he woke up he felt he had arms around him. He began to recall the day before, his life had been a lie. Dumbledore lied to him, he knew he was adopted, but he said nothing. His parents were both men, gods from the Norse myths and now they weren't myths. His father was Thor, and his mother was Loki. His grandparents are alive, and he's in Asgard.

"L…" he stopped, he spotted Loki next to him, and he saw Thor sleeping on a bed next to his. "Hello?" he gently shook Loki awake.

"Mm…Harry?" Loki saw him. "Are you alright? Do you need Eir?"

"No, no I'm okay." his chest didn't hurt anymore, but how? He looked at his body, what he could see and most of his bruises were about healed. "How's…how's this possible?"

"Your healing? Eir does wonders with her abilities, she's very good at her job. Of course your magic could also be helping as well, but only to an extent since you're still so young." Loki looked over to Thor and chuckled. "Fights like a warrior, sleeps like a log."

"Um…I don't mean to sound rude or anything but…is what you told me true? I was actually stolen from you, that you didn't just throw me away?" Loki looked a little hurt, but understood what Harry was asking.

"I cannot lie to you Harry, you were a treasure to me…still are. I wanted you home every day and I checked with Heimdall every day to see if we could find you. I never gave up hope, that you would be home here with us and here you are."

"Here I am." Harry let Loki help him sit up more. "My body doesn't ache like it did before."

"You're strong like your father." Loki kissed his head.

"I'm…" he didn't get to finish as his stomach growled loud.

"Hungry, yeah you have your father's appetite as well." Loki gently shook Thor awake. "Thor…Thor…THOR!"

"GAAH!" Thor leapt out of bed and summoned Mjolnir. "Loki…?" his sleep fazed eyes gave a slight glare. "Don't do that!"

"Oh hush, your son is famished." Thor looked at Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry; your mother has an odd way of waking me."

"Because you sleep like the dead, now go get the healers to get some food sent up."

"Can I change first?" Loki used his magic to change Thor's own clothing, and then his. "I'll be back." Thor rushed out in huge thundering steps.

"Is he always like that?"

"You have no idea my son." Harry didn't get used to the feeling of someone calling him 'son', he never had the opportunity. "Now we're going to let Eir check you over, and if you're up to it we can give you a small tour of Asgard, or at least the castle."

"That sounds good…" Harry took his chance. "What should I call you? Mum, or…?"

"You can call me mum if you want Harry, or Papa it doesn't matter." if this was a chance for Harry to have a real family…he was willing to try. Part of him believed this to be a dream, a strange dream but if it was he never wanted to wake up.

"I…now that I can see you better, you do look like me." Loki laughed.

"Actually you look like me, but alright." Loki touched Harry's temple, and Harry suddenly realized he didn't have on his glasses.

"My…my glasses…?" he could see, his eyesight was fine.

"No doubt Eir must've helped there as well, your sight should be much better now." Loki produced a small mirror, and Harry saw his reflection. He had some color back to his skin, and his eyes…they shined brighter than ever. "Well?"

"I…wow…" Harry was at a loss for words, just yesterday he was close to death and in just one night his body was nearly healed and he had a family. He felt like he could faint, but his growling stomach prevented it.

"Here we are." Thor came back into the room with two servants holding trays, one with food and one with drinks. "This should be enough for now." the tray had on it some bread, fruits, tiny cups of jam, berries, even a bowl of fresh porridge.

"Here, try this." Loki smothered a piece of bread with the plum jam, and Harry literally moaned when he tasted the sweet fruit.

"It's delicious." he devoured the whole thing, and then moved along to the other fruits.

"Whoa now…he definitely has your appetite." Harry suddenly felt his face get hot. He had scarfed an entire loaf of bread down, without conducting proper table manners. He quickly put it down and pushed the tray away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't help it I was just so hungry and I…" he started to sweat and his breathing quickened. "I'm sorry!"

 _Flashback:_

" _I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry!" eight year old Harry was back against the wall, trying to fend off his enormous uncle who had already slapped him twice just for coming into the kitchen and taking an apple from the fridge._

" _You little freak, this food is mine! You are not allowed to touch it without permission!" another smack and Harry gave a loud whimper. His face was streaked with tears, but he tried to keep his voice down._

" _I was hungry…please!"_

" _SHUT UP!" that got him another hit. "Get into your cupboard! You will stay in there until dinner is done and you'll do the dishes!" Harry quickly scrambled into his small cupboard as told, and Vernon slammed it shut. "Little freak."_

 _End flashback._

"Harry!" Harry suddenly felt Loki gently grab him. "Easy…it's alright, breathe, in and out, in and out." Harry started to breathe, but his heart rate continued to pound hard in his ribcage.

"It's alright Harry…" Thor softened his tone. "You can eat all you want, there's a lot more in the kitchens, it's alright." Harry started to calm down, and then remembered this wasn't Privet Drive, not his not-uncle and not-aunt's house.

"I'm…I'm sorry it's just…I never got to eat much food before when I was on Earth. Hogwarts yeah but…not their home." they knew he meant the Dursleys.

"They didn't feed you properly?" Loki stared in disbelief.

"No, I was lucky enough to get scraps. Vernon he's…he's a whale of a man and he and Dudley are huge. They ate everything, often made me clean up but sometimes I would go without food for days…though I had water." Loki and Thor shared a look.

"We'll see to it they pay." Thor growled but his expression softened. "You can have all you want here Harry, there's more than enough food to go around. You ought to meet Volstagg, he's a massive eater here." Loki laughed.

"His monstrous eating habits match his strength, I doubt even you could beat him in an eating contest." Harry continued to eat and listen to his parents' talk, and when he finished his stomach felt so full he might sleep again but wouldn't.

"Mum?" Loki turned to him. "Should that woman check me over before I can walk around?"

"Her name is Lady Eir son, and yes she can." Eir walked right in at the mention of her name.

"Good morning my princes, how are you feeling today Prince Eli?"

"Better, thank you." she smiled.

"Alright, Prince Loki please let me run a quick scan over him? If he's healed enough he can have some exercise, but don't overdo it." Loki moved and let her do the scan, Harry saw a square silver misty screen appear out of nowhere and a light flew over his being. His own body appeared on the screen, and it showed green and red spots. "Hmmm, his bones are about finished healing, and his bruises should be gone by tomorrow, but no strenuous activities."

"Understood." Thor nodded. "Here Harry." he held out a bag.

"Umm…you can call me Eli if you want." might as well get accustomed to the name. Since he wasn't an actual Potter perhaps he could only use the name on Earth if he ever went back.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked him carefully.

"Yes, I mean it's the name I was born with so I should get comfortable with it. Harry's my earth name, and so Eli is my Asgardian name."

"Alright then Eli, take these clothes and change. Do you want your mother to help you?" Harry gave him a look, he wasn't a baby he could dress himself. He took the bag and looked to Eir.

"Go on, use that curtain." Eir pulled one in so Harry could have some privacy. He pulled out a black shirt with dark grey pants and black boots, but when he lifted them up to get a closer glance he saw gold and silver metals appear like armor; they felt a bit heavy, but they were likely for protection. He liked green though, and gold and red, they were his good colors. He liked blues too, but this was fine.

Soon enough Harry was fully dressed and his hair was combed out before he strolled out from behind the curtain. The black boots he wore were comfy; they fit perfectly just like the clothes, even the armor felt good on him.

"You look like a prince Eli." Thor looked proud. "We'll have to fashion some more armor for you later."

"Thor don't start with that now."

"Guys…please don't argue." Harry didn't know if he'd be much of a warrior, but he could grow in magic if his mum taught him. "Wait…your hammer is Mjolnir right? Only those worthy can lift it?" Thor nodded.

"We don't have to test that out yet, if anything you likely aren't ready so you might not lift it but that does not mean you won't. Let's just go around the castle today, let you try and know your home." Harry didn't think the hammer would choose him anyway, but if he was heir to the throne he would have to use it eventually right?

"Okay." Harry's legs and arms felt a bit stiff moving around so much. He followed his parents out of the healing room and into the corridor.

"Father and Mother will be having breakfast in the hall, do you wish to meet them?" He had already met Frigga, but not Odin…his grandfather.

"Sure."

"There will be others as well, if you feel overwhelmed just tell us and we can move elsewhere." Loki put a hand on Harry's back.

"I think I'll manage." he had stared death in the face just a day or two ago, surely he could handle this. They led him out through some huge golden halls littered with pictures of past kings and warriors, even some old armor was in the castle against the walls. This place was so large Harry felt like an insect, but what got him the most was the large room they entered filled with people.

"There they are." Thor pointed to the head of the table, where Frigga and Odin were sitting with a few members of the council. There were a few warriors around too, and some nobles but when a blonde one spotted Thor he shouted out.

"THOR! Loki good morrow to you!" the man had on lots of armor and a black cape, but the way he styled his blonde hair and his smile reminded him almost of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Aah, Prince Eli has awoken at last. I am Fandral the Dashing, it is a pleasure to meet you prince." he bowed so low Harry thought his head would hit the floor.

"L-Likewise…"

"This is Fandral, an old friend of mine who's fought alongside me in many battles past." Thor gave his friend a look.

"Oh forgive me if I startled you prince, it's just we've been waiting for your return for so long and here you are."

"Fandral…" a tall woman with long dark hair and dark eyes came up. "Forgive him prince, he is just happy you're well. I am Lady Sif." she bowed.

"The only female warrior in Asgard." Harry's eyes widened.

"The only one?" she smiled.

"I decided to try a warrior's way than a maid or a healer's as most women have it here."

"And she managed to become one of the best, and still is." Thor smiled. "That there is her betrothed." he pointed to a man with pitch black hair, with a grim expression. "Hogun the Grim, one of our best warriors and another great friend of mine." Hogun nodded in their direction.

"He seems…uneasy."

"No that's just his normal self, he's not a man of many words but he has a great heart." Sif winked towards her man and Harry saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Come and sit with us, or have you already eaten?"

"Well Eli and Loki have but I am still quite famished." Loki rolled his eyes. "Eli wishes to meet father."

"Come then." Loki led Harry to the head of the table, and Frigga gave such a warm smile Harry felt like he could go blind.

"Good morning mother." Thor let his mother hug him, then she kissed Loki, and then hugged Harry. Her hug felt better than the first time.

"How are you today dear?"

"Good…but I can't do anything too strenuous."

"Alright, have you eaten?" he nodded. "Well why don't we just sit and talk?" she looked over to Odin. "Odin…come meet Eli." A man, an old one wearing black and gold armor, with one eye, and a giant golden spear stood up.

"G-Grandfather…?" he was a big man, big like Thor but slightly shorter.

"Hello Eli." he nodded at Harry. "You are well I hope?"

"Yes, thanks." this man had a sort of cold exterior to him, then again being a king of an ancient realm probably had its perks but also its pains.

"Sit down." Harry did and sat between his parents. He watched as the warriors all talked and whispered amongst each other, even a few stares came his way. "How do you like Asgard so far Eli?"

"It's big…the legends don't even describe it to be so huge."

"It's much bigger with the villages all around us, and some of the other realms are bigger as well."

"Other realms…Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Muspelheim, Niflheim, Midgard, Asgard, Jotunheim, and…Nidavellir?" that got all their eyes widening. "I umm…I kind of read the book a lot when I could. I don't know too much about each realm, but I know the names." he flushed in embarrassment.

"He's smart like you Loki." Thor's proud smile came out.

'Only to an extent.' Harry knew he still had a lot to learn here, he just wondered what differed the myths from the truth.

"Loki, Eli why don't we speak in private?" Odin spoke up.

"Father?" Odin gave a small smile.

"I was thinking a trip to the stables was in order, Eli can pick a horse if he wishes." Harry's eyes widened a bit, he'd never owned a pet other than Hedwig…HEDWIG?! No wait she was likely with Ron, he'd promised to look after her if anything happened to Harry. Plus Hedwig liked the open countryside where the Weasleys lived…but he would have to ask to check on her later.

"Eli?"

"Sure, I'd love to." he liked horses; even the unicorn Hagrid showed them some time back was a nice but delicate creatures. No doubt Asgard steeds were stronger; they were war horses after all.

"Follow me." Harry missed the look Loki sent Odin, but Odin only smiled more.

"I'll see you out there later." Thor and Loki shared a kiss before they left after the king. Harry got a good look at the grounds…so wide and green with gardens everywhere. The villages were enormous, Harry could see the stone roads and even some fountains in the middle. He saw a huge rainbow bridge, and a large circular tower at the very end of it.

"That's the Bifrost." Loki pointed at it. "It's how we are able to transport in and out of the realms, and Heimdall is the one who guards it."

"He sees everything right?"

"Mostly, but there are ways to fool even him." they passed a few servants through the halls, each one bowing as they walked. When they reached the stables Harry spotted many horses in a field surrounded by a gate, and he even saw some foals being tended to by stable hands.

"Here." Odin let them in. "The ones out there are the newest ones, being trained for later. The foals are a month or two old I believe but they are strong." he led them down to two large stalls, and a white horse with a golden mane greeted them.

"Whoa." this horse was beautiful, big too almost glowing.

"Give her this." Loki handed him a carrot, and Harry fed the horse. When she finished her nose nudged his hand and her big brown eyes softened at his touch.

"Her name is Sang, she's Thor's horse."

"Sang?"

"It means bright one, often when he rides her the sunlight makes her coat shine. Thor treasures her greatly, more than any other steed." Loki reached out and stroked her mane.

"Where's yours?" they moved to the next stall, and a huge black horse with…eight legs and large black eyes came up. He was enormous, bigger than Sang and extremely well built. He neighed at Harry, and reached his large head over the gate to let his neck extend over Harry's shoulder. "Oh…?" he looked at Odin and Loki, Odin looking pleased and Loki had tears forming, but they didn't fall.

"He remembers you." Loki stroked the horse's neck. "Sleipnir." Sleipnir gave another neigh.

"Sleipnir…?" Harry recognized the name. "The horse…?" he hugged the horse gently around the neck.

"He's the fastest one here, that's why I often take him out but he belongs to your mother." Odin looked to Loki, who looked like he wanted to tell a tale…a shocking one.

"Eli…the rumors of Sleipnir are true." Harry about froze, but pulled back a little to look at Sleipnir's large eyes again. It was like he recognized him from a distant memory, and Sleipnir knew him.

"Is he…my brother?" Loki's shoulders sagged a bit.

"Yes son, he's your half-brother."

 _ **Hope this was worth the wait for now, I'll try and have the next one up in a few days cuz I wanna update one of my other Thor fics first.**_

 _ **Harry has spent his first morning in Asgard, he's met a few of Thor's friends, his grandparents again, and now he's finding out he has a brother who's a horse. Next chapter we have him learning more about his heritage, including his other siblings but he won't meet them all just yet. He'll learn a few lessons about Loki's past, and his own future to come.**_

 _ **It'll likely be another chapter or two before the confrontation with Hogwarts. Fear not I'll be working on it as best as I can.**_

 _ **I also wanted to say there will be more MPREG in later chapters.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Siblings

_**Hey guys, very glad you all loved how Harry has the chance of his new family! I can promise you now it will only get better for him.**_

 _ **In this chapter Harry gets an idea of what his mother's life was like before he married Thor. He'll also get to know more about his siblings, and he'll learn more about his future role as a prince. He is the next heir after Thor after all. Now for how his siblings were born, I'm going to switch that around a little on account of Loki having a troubled past as it's always been told.**_

 _ **For those of you who asked if Harry would be a sorcerer or a warrior, or both, well you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel Characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"My half-brother…" Harry remembered the tales of how Loki God of Mischief and Chaos was able to have children. Something about a giantess named Angrboda and some other beings that helped him conceive and give birth to seven children.

"Yes and you have others, but you'll meet them later." Loki stroked Sleipnir's nose. "Would you like to ride him?" Harry stared for a minute.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll come along of course but he'll take us to a spot I think you'll like." Harry looked over at Odin.

"It's fine lad, we can talk more when you return." Odin smiled and patted his head. "Take care Loki, I think Sleipnir's leg is still a little weak."

"Weak?" Harry looked up at the huge horse.

"He had a little accident a few days ago, but he should be healed mostly for now. After all he's got four extra legs." Loki laughed and let Sleipnir out enough to saddle him. "Here now." he helped Harry onto him and got behind his son. He fixed up the horse's reigns and shouted 'Yah!' before Sleipnir galloped off into the fields.

Harry laughed as they picked up speed, Sleipnir was so fast it almost felt like he was flying on a broomstick again. It was fast like his firebolt, so fast like lightning Harry felt like he never wanted to get off.

"Whoa!" Loki pulled on the reigns and they stopped near a small wooded meadow. They were above on a cliff, and Harry could see the top of the palace from where they were.

"Amazing…" he let Loki help him down. "Where are we?"

"It doesn't have a name, but this is a special spot for me and your father." Sleipnir began to chew on some grass while Harry and Loki sat down admiring the view. "We used to come here a lot in our youth, often to get away from the many bores of royalty."

"Was your childhood good?" Harry saw his mother frown a bit.

"Well to be honest Harry it wasn't, but your father and grandmother helped me through most of it. Childhood was fine when Thor and I were always together; we did everything until he made more friends. We grew apart, and while he began training with the other warriors I spent most of my time with the books and your grandmother in sorcery."

"You weren't allowed?" Loki shook his head.

"No, I just couldn't fight like them. Using my magic well…it's considered trickery in battle, but Thor would often encourage me to keep it up because it could be something for us. His friends you met, they teased me a lot for it but they never meant much harm…though it didn't seem that way to me."

"What did you do?"

"Well…I didn't do much to stand up for myself; often if I did I was mocked but not always by them and never by Thor. Being the weak second-born son of Odin didn't have as many perks as it did for Thor being the firstborn. I did everything to prove my worth, but of course Thor got all the glory." Harry saw his hands tense.

"Mum." he touched his arm and Loki relaxed.

"Sorry Harry." he said his Midgardian name. "Just talking about the past isn't always pleasant for me, but you should know the truth. Thor and I weren't perfect; we knew nothing of what could come of the future."

"Hold on…how did you two end up together?"

"To be perfectly honest…Thor would've been king sooner if not for me." he paused. "He wasn't ready, Thor was like a child in an adult's body just eager to take the throne but he didn't know of the many responsibilities that came with it. He cared only to be in charge, and I tried to tell Odin about it but he didn't believe me. So I concocted a plan to stop the coronation, and in doing so your father went off and started a war with the Frost Giants. He was banished until he could prove himself worthy to Mjolnir again."

"What happened after that?" Loki sighed.

"It wasn't long afterwards when I found out I was adopted, that I am a Frost Giant runt of the race."

"Wait…the legends about Odin taking you from the temple, and raising you next to Thor is true?" Loki nodded. "So you were…bitter?" Loki gave him a stern look.

"I'll let that slide this time, but yes. I was angry that I had been lied to, and almost immediately afterwards your grandfather fell into the Odinsleep. You know what that is?" Harry nodded. "I became king and I had to ready for war, and your father's friends tried to persuade me to bring Thor home but I couldn't. They thought me untrustworthy, and went to retrieve him so I sent the destroyer…a giant metal being controlled only by the king of Asgard, after them."

"You…?"

"I didn't want to kill anyone, only enough to let Thor offer himself up though I didn't quite think it through when he almost died. When he regained his powers I killed my birth father, and after Thor returned I gave up the throne and confessed my crimes when Odin awoke. I was on house arrest for a long while, and then after that Thor and I worked things out."

"Then you fell in love?"

"And we were engaged, and it may sound easy son, but it wasn't. There was a lot of bad blood between us, and it took me a long while to regain everyone's trust."

"Wow…guess it's true when they say opposites attract." Loki laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "So Sleipnir…?"

"Yes he is your half-brother, and you have others by the names of Fenrir, Jormangund, and Hela. All of whom live in different realms, but they've all met you at least once."

"Fenrir is a giant wolf right? Where's he?"

"In Nivadillr, the Dwarf Realm; he loves their caves and their open mountains. Jorm is on Midgard in their sea, he loves it and he can pass from one body of water to another and even shrink his size to fit. Hela is the Queen of the Dead, and she lives in Niflheim."

"She collects souls right?" Loki nodded.

"Mainly the ones on Asgard that don't die in battle, and a few others she likes to keep around. I asked her if she could see you, and even her eyes could not."

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Of course, whenever you're ready but going to see Hela would not be easy. Her realm contains the dead, and the dead don't trust the living." that was true, once a soul was taken to Niflheim or Valhalla it became their home. The living cannot understand what lies in both realms unless they are able to get past the souls and creatures guarding them.

"So…you gave birth to all of them?" Loki sighed.

"In my younger days, I was a troubled child then. Thor and his friends would often leave me behind because I was still training, and in the process I…experimented." Harry stuck his tongue out.

"EWW!" he meant it as a joke, but Loki wasn't laughing. "Oh…wait did I…?"

"It wasn't what I wanted Harry, that's all there is to know. Their…fathers are all dead and I am the only parent they know."

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." Harry flinched but calmed when Loki pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Harry, I'm not angry." they sit like that for a while. Harry felt so alive right now, he almost couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"When Dad goes back…will I have to?" Loki shook his head.

"Not unless you wish it, and that's in just two days. You can decide if you want to or not, and if you do I will come as will your father and your grandmother and the warriors you met. No one will get even close to harming you with us around." Harry leaned further into the hold.

"They might try and take me away."

"They won't, Thor and I will be there to protect you. It's already known that their magic is weak compared to mine, and one day to yours. Your magic is still in its early stages, but we'll work on that later."

"What about my schooling though?"

"Your education will be covered if you wish to have it here, and you can see your friends as often as you wish. However, if you want to continue at…that school, then Thor and I will simply move down there until you graduate. When will that be?"

"When I'm seventeen, or at least the year I turn seventeen. I don't understand though…would grandfather allow you to move with me?"

"We haven't brought it up yet, but I'm sure he'd understand if we explain the situation. If you want to stay down there until you graduate then we will let you, and even if you move here you can visit your friends whenever you wish but there is the matter of your aging."

"Aging…?"

"Yes, see if you had been raised here on Asgard by now you would've received the golden apple of Idunn. It's a magic apple that gives us our longevity, and once you eat it you will live as long as we do, five thousand years." Harry's jaw dropped.

"That long?"

"You age slowly, slower than a Midgardian would and if I'm correct on my theory it might give your magic core the push it needs to get stronger."

"I don't know, I mean I understand and all but…this is just so much to take in." Harry leaned down on the grass, only for Sleipnir to come up and start nuzzling his face. "Hey!"

"He likes you." Loki laughed. "I think we should have one more ride before we head back don't you?"

"Yeah, but can we take the long way back?"

"On Sleipnir Harry, a long way is never long." Sleipnir let them onto his back and strode off back down the cliff. Harry kept thinking about all Loki had told him, he had siblings, half-siblings but they were all in different realms, he could go to Hogwarts and finish his education, or he could continue it here. Voldemort was gone, or was he? He didn't know what to think, it was all so mind-blowing.

"Whoa Sleipnir." Harry had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see they had already arrived at the castle. They put Sleipnir back with the other horses, and Thor was there to meet them.

"How was your ride?"

"It was fun, so quick though." he let Thor hug him, and he felt the handle of Mjolnir spark against his skin. Thor pulled back a little and gripped the hammer tightly. "What…what happened?" Harry could still feel the lightning pulsing in his fingers, but how?"

"Did Mjolnir…?" Loki looked to the hammer.

"She recognizes Eli, her magic responds to him." Thor held the hammer out to Harry. "If you don't wish, you don't have to." Harry knew what he meant.

"I…I'll just touch it." he ran his finger over the hammer's head, and the lightning appeared again but stronger this time. Harry pulled his hand back, but Loki took it in his own.

"Loki?"

"His powers are responding to the hammer." they shared a look.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you might be able to life Mjolnir, and even if you don't you're still the heir to the throne after Thor. You are born of a powerful sorcerer and a great warrior, so you have traits inherited from both of us. For that reason you are worthy of Mjolnir."

"Try and hold her." Thor held the hammer out again.

"I don't…" Harry suddenly heard a small humming noise, coming from the hammer. "Is that her?" Thor nodded.

"She's calling you." Harry slowly reached his hand out, carefully grabbed the handle and Thor pulled away and the hammer suddenly felt heavier, but Harry didn't drop it.

"It's…it's kinda heavy but…" he didn't know what else to say, both men in front of him were completely stunned.

"You can lift her." Thor's face broke out into a smile. "You are my heir!"

"Thor!" Loki stopped before he could give Harry another crushing hug. "You said it feels heavy, how heavy?"

"Like a weight, a small one but not difficult to lift." Thor and Loki exchanged another look.

"We'll talk about this later, right now let's get inside your grandmother has prepared your bedroom for you." Harry handed the hammer back to Thor and followed his parents inside. They passed a few servants here and there, but Harry was so entranced by the hall he ended up colliding with a hard chest.

"Ow!" he looked up at a man, a guard.

"You boy, what're you doing wandering in the halls?" he seemed upset.

"I…I was following my parents."

"Parents? A servant lad…?"

"I'm not a servant I'm…"

"Eli." Harry turned around to see the woman from earlier coming over. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, but this man thinks I'm a servant." he pointed at the guard.

"Lady Sif he's…"

"He's the prince, son of Thor and Loki or did you not see him earlier today?" she glared. "He's Prince Eli Thorson." the guard blanched a minute when he immediately recognized Harry.

"Forgive me prince, I did not know it was you." he bowed to Harry.

"It's alright." the guard left them alone. "I must've gotten lost when I admired the castle."

"Yes, you can get lost easily in this place if you don't know the way. Come now, I know where they are." she led him through some corridors until they spotted Thor and Loki in front of some doors.

"There you are, where were you?"

"He got lost, I found him." Sif pushed Harry forward. "A guard thought he was a servant, no trouble."

"Thank you Sif, um tell me does my father have any news?" she shook her head.

"Not that I know of, but you three should just enjoy the rest of the day. I think there'll be a feast later tonight." Harry paled slightly.

"Relax Harry, it's just to introduce you to the citizens of Asgard. Word has gotten around about your return, so the Allfather and I have arranged it."

"Thor is that wise? He's still not used to being here." Loki touched Harry's shoulder.

"He doesn't have to stay for the whole feast, he can leave when he eats but Father wants all to know he's come back."

"Thor we haven't even figured out who took him, they could still be around."

"He has us now to protect him, and this time we won't leave him alone." Thor looked down at Harry. "Asgard throws plenty of feasts son, you'll get used to them in no time."

"You'll likely have the appetite too, but we can discuss that later." Loki opened the doors. "For now, let's show you your room." the room was huge, and Harry's eyes lit up. It was a room filled with items he didn't recognize, a large king sized bed big enough for four, decorated in gold, red, and green, and the wardrobe he saw plus a closet and a washroom. It was all carved in stone; black stone almost like onyx, there was even a shelf of books and scrolls, and a desk.

"Wow…" it was almost as big as the entire dormitory at Hogwarts in Gryffindor.

"Like it? We can have it fixed more to your liking if you wish." Harry turned around to his mother.

"No it's great, although…I still have my other belongings on Earth."

"You can have those brought up when we go down, I'm sure we can arrange it." Thor smiled. "Now the feast is not until near sunset, but before anything else happens there is something your mother and I want you to have." Thor closed the door after Sif nodded and left.

"Here." Loki pulled from his robe pocket a red velvet pouch and handed it to Harry. It felt a bit heavy, and when Harry removed the velvet cover he found himself staring a golden pendant as big as his palm. It had on the front a hammer like Mjolnir, surrounded by two large horns and wings, and on the back it had written his name and a small message.

 _To our son Eli Thorson, the Jewel of Asgard_

"It's amazing." Harry didn't normally wear jewelry, but this was different.

"It's the symbol of our marriage and you; it was made the day before we lost you." Thor took Loki's hand in his. "We've kept it with us all these years; it was going to be given to you on your coming of age ceremony."

"It's beautiful." Harry took it by the chain and put it around his neck. "Thank you." he walked up and hugged them both. "I'll go to the feast, and I'll wear it."

"Only if you wish it son." Harry's face flushed a little, he still wasn't used to that.

"I do."

"We're glad." Thor kissed his head.

"Alright, now how's about we all sit down and talk? Eli wishes to know more about Asgard and his siblings, we'd best discuss ways of how and when he'll meet them." Loki smirked at Thor.

"Oh trust me my love, I have a plan for Eli to meet them; and I also have a special task in mind for our dear Hela."

 _ **Ok sorry if I kept you waiting longer than I should've, but I'll have the next one up as soon as I update another fic first. Hope you liked my little cliffy though!**_

 _ **Next chapter we have Harry's first Asgardian feast come out, where he meets ALL kinds of different people but not enough to overwhelm him. There might be some drama here and there, but no violence. After that we'll flip over to Loki and Thor having a 'private' moment together, but starting off with what might happen when Thor goes to Midgard.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	7. Feast

_**Hey guys, happy you all loved the little time Harry had with Sleipnir. I figured instead of making them friends or acquaintances of Loki as some writers do, just go along and make them his siblings with kickass abilities. I didn't include the twins here, sorry for those of you who like them.**_

 _ **This chapter Harry attends a welcoming Asgardian feast, and it starts off good. He gets to meet more people, gets a little attention to his new family, but not everyone will be so welcoming. It's nothing too out of the ordinary, just some with a few old grudges against Loki and little jealousy on his marriage to Thor. Then a little something for Thor and Loki.**_

 _ **Hey when it comes to Loki and Thor who wouldn't be jealous right?**_

 _ **Also someone did ask why Loki and Thor didn't have any more children after Eli vanished, well that's going to be explained in here so just read along.**_

 _ **Oh yeah quick warning, slashy goodness at the end!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Later that evening:_

"Eli, are you ready?"

"Almost mum, just have to…damn…!" Loki chuckled and knocked before he opened his son's bedroom door.

"Having trouble?" Eli was trying to put on his evening wear Frigga had made for him, but he was having difficulty with the many ounces of clothing coming on.

"Yeah…help?"

"Here." Loki went around to his back and helped him with the jacket ties to the green leather coat he had on. It had some straps and buckles that needed adjusting, so Loki made sure it was all comfortable to wear. After that they put on some armor Odin sent over for him, until his own was made. Harry took the medallion his parents gave him earlier and put it on, it felt cool against his neck with the metal.

"How do I look?" Loki laughed as he smoothed out Eli's hair.

"Like a true prince, remember you don't have to stay for the entire feast. You can leave after you eat and talk a little, no one will blame you." Loki hugged him. "Now we'd best get going, I think I hear your father's stomach growling from in here."

"Yeah." Eli laughed and followed Loki out into the hall. Thor was waiting on them at the end, and he held out his arms to hug Eli.

"My son you look great."

"Thanks dad…" Eli stopped when he heard a rumbling noise. "Was that you?"

"Yes, it seems my stomach is quite eager to begin the feast as well." the family shared a laugh and made their way into the grand hall. Eli saw rows of tables full of food and golden plates and cups, people everywhere laughing and talking and even some really loud laughs that about made Eli's ears ring.

"Here." they sat down at the head table with Odin and Frigga, and Eli spotted his dad's friends including Sif sitting just on the other side of Thor. Harry suddenly spotted a whole tray smack dab in the middle of their table, with a pile of golden apples on it.

'The apples of Idunn?' those were the magic apples they told him about, the ones that made them live longer, way longer.

"Welcome everyone!" Odin banged his staff one time and the entire hall went silent. "Welcome to you all. It's an honor and a privilege to have our friends and families with us this evening, and to welcome a member we all thought was lost to us. The rumors you have heard are true, our young prince Eli Thorson has returned to us at last." Odin turned to Eli, and he stood up getting a huge applause.

"Hail Prince Eli!" a man with a long red beard and hair raised his cup, it was the same man sitting next to Fandral.

"For where he was, we have discovered he was taken to Midgard and raised among a magical society there. His kidnapper placed a spell upon him, preventing even Heimdall from finding him so we had no way until now. The spell had weakened, and he is back home! It is with great honor and pride, that I welcome my grandson Eli back to our family." Eli sat back down but scooted a little closer to Loki as the crowds cheered for him.

"Enough talk now, begin the feast!" everyone began to dig in, and Eli was so stunned by the food he'd think Ron would die happy up here.

"Eli, tell me have you ever had mutton before?" Thor asked him.

"No, not really."

"Would you like to try some?" Eli nodded and Thor cut him a good sized piece. "It's one of the best dishes here next to the roasted boar and simmered beef."

"Here, try this too." Loki showed him a platter of vegetables, cooked.

"Ok but not too much please?" Loki handed him a little amount and he dug into it. "Oh…oh it's fantastic!" he loved the mutton, it tasted like he'd bitten into a peace of heaven…or Valhalla.

"Here drink the water before you choke." Eli took his goblet and drank it down.

"ANOTHER!" Eli took his cup and threw it down, just as Thor did with his cup of mead.

"Another!" Loki did the same. Eli started laughing as the food kept coming, and then after he'd devoured and entire mutton dish his stomach felt tight.

"He has your appetite Thor." Loki laughed.

"But your…physique." he had a Midgardian term on him, of course. Eli could see everyone looking at him, but while he saw most were proud and happy about his appearance, he also caught a few that didn't look like he belonged.

"Mum…?"

"What is it?" Eli pointed to a group of young women glaring at either him or Loki. All were tall and tanned or pale of sorts, with beautiful long blonde and brown hair, lovely women with mean eyes though. "Oh…pay them no mind."

"Who are they?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Your father's past conquests." Eli about choked up his drink. "It was before we got together and he had a wild streak with the women. They're all jealous because I'm his queen and you are my child."

"Don't let them get to you." Thor pitched in. "They are nothing compared to your mother." he pressed a quick kiss to Loki's cheek.

"It'd be better if they stopped glaring so much." Loki patted Eli's arm and gave a nasty glare at the women. Their faces reddened and their heads bowed to avoid eye contact.

"You're full already?" the red-haired man looked at Eli's empty plate.

"He's still young Volstagg, he'll get a bigger appetite as the years go by." Thor assured him and Eli just picked up another piece of meat before he ate it. He suddenly saw two elder men looking at him, old almost like Odin but they looked away when he stared them down.

"Dad."

"Yes?" Eli motioned for him to lean down and whispered something in his ear. Thor nodded and stood up making most eyes turn his way. "Everyone, sorry to interrupt our festivities, but it seems that we have a few…undesirables in our midst." Thor looked to the two old men and pointed at them. "Lords Nadim and Ujarak, stand please." they did so. "Ladies, stand." the women from earlier stood and they had embarrassment on their faces.

"You have been giving our son and me strange looks all evening, now pray tell, what is your problem with us tonight?" Loki crossed his arms over his chest, but they didn't bother to speak.

"Answer my consort, now." Thor growled and Odin just sat back watching the scene unfold.

"We mean no offense Prince Thor, but we find it difficult to believe this child is…your son."

"And why is that?"

"He resembles Loki, but not you…we have reason to believe you could be mistaken." Eli's eyes glared, matching his mother's perfectly.

"Then tell me old ones, if this convinces you." Thor held up Mjolnir, and held it out to Eli. Eli gradually took the thing in his hand, and it sizzled under his touch. The lightning crackled around Eli's hands, and the old men stared wide-eyed at him.

"Look at that he can lift it, only a worthy heir of Thor could do so." Loki smirked. "He may have my looks and my magic you old fool, but he is definitely Thor's child. I would never do anything to deem myself unfaithful to him." Eli handed the hammer back to Thor.

"I can understand that you might not fully trust my…mother." Eli spoke up. "He may be the god of chaos, lies, and mischief but as you can clearly tell he's one hundred percent loyal to my father. I might not have been raised in your world, but if I weren't the son of Thor I doubt your gatekeeper would've allowed me passage."

"That is true." Odin stood up. "If he were not my grandson Heimdall would've seen it, the boy is the spitting image of Loki, and he can lift Mjolnir. That alone is proof enough that he is Thor's child." the two old men bowed their heads.

"Forgive us Allfather, we just wanted to be certain."

"Yes well we are not interested in your negativity here, so I suggest you be gone and pray I don't see you for many days to come." Odin's one eye was glaring angrily, and so the two men just grabbed their food and took off.

"Now you ladies." Loki turned to the group. "You may say your piece and get it over with." a woman with long brown hair stepped forward.

"We are merely envious of you Prince Loki." she had some tears in her eyes. "You have Prince Thor for a husband and a child with him. We have been unable to find suitable husbands…"

"And you cannot speak to your queen about that? I recall her being the goddess of marriage." he pointed at Frigga.

"We still harbor feelings for your husband." she said.

"You are undeserving of him Liesmith." a blonde with steel cold eyes and big lips snarled.

"Am I?" the brunette turned to the blonde.

"Stop this Eyra." the others tried to warn her but she would not let up.

"Why is my mother undeserving of my father?" Eli glared harshly at her. "Is it because you hold some old grudge against him?"

"He is a liesmith, he must've weaseled his way to the throne." Thor was getting angry.

"I suggest you refrain anymore words maid, lest you wish to be banished from the castle." Loki sneered. "You will regret speaking ill of my son."

"He's not a worthy son of Thor!"

"ENOUGH!" Odin Allfather banged his staff on the platform and glared furiously at the tramp. "You Lady Eyra have spoken ill words against my sons and their child, for your punishment you are hereby banished from the castle and should you return you will be imprisoned for life." the girl paled.

"NO! No I was just…!"

"You heard the Allfather maid." Lady Sif grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away screaming. When the girl was gone the others bowed at Eli.

"Please forgive us young prince, we didn't know she would do this." the brunette spoke first.

"We don't want your father, we are just envious of his happiness." a redhead said that time.

"Well perhaps you ought to stop fawning over my father and start looking around for someone else. I mean I know you ladies live for centuries, but even those times are limited." they looked up.

"Thank you Prince Eli, perhaps we should take our leave now." the maids bowed with one last apology and left the room.

"Well now that that's over, on with the feast!" Loki pulled Eli back towards the table.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine mum, is everyone like that with you?" Loki shook his head.

"No son, just a few that can't let go of old grudges." they went back to the dinner and the entire feast went on until it was so dark outside the stars began to shine like diamonds. Eli began to feel tired, and the feast was about to end if it didn't decide to go on all night.

"Our son is exhausted." Thor helped him stand up. "Perhaps we should retire for the night."

"Get some rest, you two have a long day ahead tomorrow." Frigga kissed her sons and grandson before they left the hall. Once they were out of sight Thor lifted Eli into his arms and carried him towards his room.

"He's light." Loki opened the doors.

"He's stronger than we think Thor, you can sense it can't you?" they helped Eli into bed, and Loki used his magic to change his clothes. Within minutes Eli was tucked in and off to the land of dreams, but Loki was not ready to leave his side.

"Loki, he's back home where he belongs. Our room is just next door, and you've used your magic and mother's magic around the room to make sure no one can get in but us or mother and father."

"I know but…" Loki stroked Eli's hair. "I can't leave him alone yet, I'm afraid he'll be gone in the morning." Thor pulled his husband into his arms.

"We'll stay a little longer, but we'd best keep quiet so we don't wake him." Thor pulled Loki into a chair and they sat watching their son sleep. They were both afraid he would disappear again, that he would be gone somewhere else or worse. Thor was happy to have his son back, he was his and Loki's only child despite having several other siblings that Thor made sure were cared for.

Thor and Loki had decided until they found their son they would not have any other children. Loki's magic could prevent pregnancies if he wished it, and they prayed to the Norns they would have Eli back home before it became too late. Loki of course wanted more children, as did Thor he wanted an entire brood, but Eli was their first so they were glad to have him back.

"He's not going anywhere dearest." Thor kissed Loki's head. "Let's head to our rooms, the magic will alert us if anything's wrong." Loki reluctantly nodded, but kissed Eli one more time before he left with Thor.

"Thor…have you and father discussed what to do about Midgard?" Thor and Loki began to change into their night clothes but neither was willing to sleep yet.

"Yes, and it's been decided thus far that I myself, Lady Sif, mother, and Fandral will go and we will make sure our son gets justice. Father wishes to have the mortals arrested and have them serve their punishments here."

"He would let mortals rot in Asgard?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Thor smirked. "Heimdall claims they have a child, about Eli's age in Midgardian years. He might be lucky to go with another relative if they have any, but the adults will be punished accordingly to our laws."

"Good." Loki sat down on the bed. "Eli asked me if he would have to go, I think he does."

"It would be inadvisable."

"No Thor, don't forget his friends on Midgard they'll want to know he's safe and they might not take our word for it unless they see him. I also said if he chose to go, I would come as well. Besides I'd like to have a word with a few of them." he leaned onto Thor's shoulder.

"Me too, though I'm better with a hammer than words." Loki chuckled.

"You always have been…and Thor there's something else. I think Eli has a love interest on Midgard."

"How do you know?"

"Well he was watching us earlier, and he had this look in his eyes like…longing. I had that look a lot before you and I were married and he's…I think he has someone." Thor sighed.

"This could complicate things, if he has a lover on Midgard he's bound to want to stay with them; unless we invite them to come up here."

"Odin would never allow it." Loki shook his head.

"He would if Eli is truly in love, our son deserves all the happiness he can get. Our father would not object to one mortal living with us here on Asgard." Thor kissed Loki's head, and then moved down to his cheek, and his neck.

"Thor…no." Thor ignored him as the kisses continued on the bare skin of his neck and down to his collar bone with a few nips here and there. Loki gasped as a large hand went under his nightshirt and fingers began to fondle his nipples. "Oh…"

"I've missed you, so much." Thor began to lean him back gently against the bed. He lifted Loki's shirt and began to mouth the nipple his hand neglected and received a gasp from his husband.

"Thor…Thor please…" Loki had missed his husband's touches; they had not been intimate for almost three months. The hot mouth on his nipple moved down to kiss his stomach and the free hand moved to his waistline.

"So soft…" Thor whispered against his stomach before he removed Loki's pants.

"AGH!" Loki moaned when Thor's mouth engulfed him, his tongue moving up and down his shaft so wonderfully he bit his finger to keep the screams down. "T-Thor…Thor take me. Take me please…" he didn't want to wait, he wanted Thor in him right now.

"Are you sure?" Thor moved up to kiss his forehead.

"Yes, you won't hurt me you never do. Take me now!" Thor laughed and quickly removed his own pants before positioning his own erection at Loki's entrance.

"Loki…!" he pushed in quickly but gently.

"AAH!" Loki muffled his pleasured cries with his own hand.

"So tight…you're beautiful…" Thor thrusted in and out of his husband's hot entrance, feeling his own release coming quickly; it had been far too long.

"Thor…Thor…I love you…!"

"I love you too…Loki!" both of them came quickly together. Thor about collapsed on top of Loki but rolled onto the side and pulled Loki into his arms. "Let's get some sleep, we have a long day with our son tomorrow."

"Mmm." Loki kissed Thor one more time before they were both consumed by sleep.

 _ **There we go, Eli had his first feast along with a little experience on some people who just don't like Loki. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Next chapter we have our big brawl on Midgard with Thor and company going to Hogwarts. Is Eli going to come along? What will Sirius and Remus have to say? Is Dumbledore going to have a few tricks up his sleeve or will he back down until the right moment? What will the other Weasleys say?**_

 _ **I'll be working on the next chapter and have it up hopefully in two or three days. Bear with me here!**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	8. Hogwarts

_**Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, because here's the long awaited confrontation between the Asgardians and the very people of Hogwarts. Expect some sparks to fly here, it's not gonna be pretty.**_

 _ **The meeting between Eli's new family and the others who may want him back is coming underway. Thor and whoever else goes is not pleased, and someone's head or heads are gonna roll. If I say more I'll just give it all away, so you'll just have to read along to find out.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Asgard, a day and a half later:_

"Is everyone here?" Thor stood in the throne room with his own small party, ready to depart for Midgard immediately. They had been looking forward to this, and now they were going for the kill…so to speak at least.

"Almost." Frigga looked to a door just on the far end of the throne room and spotted Loki walking their way with Eli. Both had blank looks on their faces, Thor could almost laugh at the resemblance.

"You're coming?" Thor looked at his son and Eli nodded. He had made the choice just before daybreak; he missed his old friends and wanted to assure them that he was safe. No doubt the other Weasleys would put up a fight, but he wasn't going to let them take his happiness away. He also wanted to check on his lover, to make sure they were alright.

"I thought long and hard about it last night, I want my friends to know I'm alright." he grabbed Loki's hand. "I'm not worried."

"No reason to be lad." Fandral sheathed his sword. "We have more than enough backup here." all going to Midgard included Thor, Loki, Eli, Frigga, Sif, and Fandral. "Allfather, are you sure you won't accompany us?" Odin gave a slight smirk.

"I believe you'll all have it covered, just send word to Heimdall when you're ready to return. Fear not though, I shall be watching." he winked at Thor.

"Very well, let's go." they marched outside and went for the horses waiting on them. Sleipnir would've been selected to come, but Loki promised Eli that if they needed his brother along Heimdall would send him.

"Are you all ready?" Heimdall greeted them at the gate.

"We are, we shouldn't be too long but if anything happens you will be watching correct?" Heimdall nodded.

"I wish you all a safe trip." the large gatekeeper bowed at Eli. "Especially you young prince."

"Thank you." Eli bowed back. Heimdall took his sword to the stand, thrust it down, and the portal opened in front of them. "Be mindful, they are not going to be easily swayed."

"We'll make it through." Eli took one quick glance back at the city before he marched forward with his family. The portal took them away in a fast speed of light and color before they ended up straight in front of the Hogwarts gates. The gates opened to let them in, and Eli spotted a man with dark skin wearing long violet robes waiting for them.

"Greetings." he bowed. "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror for the Ministry of Magic here to escort you inside."

"A what?" Loki whispered.

"A dark wizard catcher, they work under the man in charge of the Ministry." Eli had never met the man, he likely knew Dumbledore.

"I ought to warn you Mr. Potter, your godfather is here." Eli's eyes widened, he'd almost forgotten about Sirius.

"Is it safe for him to be?" the man nodded.

"Only a few are here, but we'd best hurry." they followed Shacklebolt into the castle, but they didn't get far as they reached the Great Hall.

"HARRY!" a familiar screech of a girl's voice made Eli's ears ring.

"Ginny…" Eli growled, he spotted her being held back by her family, or the twins at least. He tightened his grip on Loki's hand, and they made their way towards the front where Harry saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Weasleys, Remus, Snape, and…he could sense another presence in the room, a very familiar one.

"Harry!" Molly Weasley looked ready to rush up and squeeze him but she stopped when she saw the glare Loki was giving her.

"Alright, everyone let's just sit down and talk this over." Dumbledore had everyone at one table. "Might I ask you to introduce yourselves?" he pointed at Thor. "There are some here who might not fully understand."

"I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder and father of Eli Thorson; with me stands my mother Frigga , Goddess of Marriage and Fertility, and Queen of Asgard, my friends and companions Fandral the Dashing and Lady Sif, and alongside my consort Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies. We come here to seek justice on behalf of our son." with that he pointed at Eli.

"He's not your son!" Molly yelled out. "He's the son of James and Lily Potter, tell them Albus!"

"Molly…please sit." Dumbledore motioned for her to move, and Arthur tugged her down into a chair. "Now…for those of you who don't know…Harry is in fact not James and Lily's son. He was adopted by them soon after they'd lost their own son…stillborn." some gasps were heard. "They found a baby on their doorstep, a little newborn boy less than a few days old I believe, and they wanted to keep him. I performed the adoption ceremony, and they named him Harry James Potter."

"It's true." Remus spoke up, shocking Eli…and Sirius.

"You knew?" Eli whispered and the man nodded.

"James and Lily asked me to be there on the evening they adopted you, as a witness." Sirius looked pale. "They planned on telling you both when you were older but…things changed."

"Changed? You should've told me last year!"

"Harry I wanted to…but Albus suggested we wait until you were older."

"And when exactly were you planning to tell me, when I'm old enough to get married or graduated?!" Frigga placed a hand on Eli's shoulder before he could charge at someone.

"You never told him, shame on all of you." Frigga glared at Sirius and he shrunk under her gaze. "One thing is keeping such a huge secret from him, and another is letting be abused under the care of those who should've protected him!" Eli looked to his mother, Loki knew better than anyone how one lie could turn a person's head entirely around about themselves or others.

"He was safe there, but if you don't mind I would like to ask Harry a few questions."

"Eli." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes landed on him.

"What?"

"My name is not Harry Potter, my name is Eli Thorson." he gave a small glare. He saw Sirius look a bit hurt and angry, but ignored him for the moment.

"Thorson?" Ginny was a little confused.

"It basically means 'son of Thor', like when they said their name is Odinson, it means Thor and Loki are Odin's sons…the king of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realms. The children take their father's names like us, but the surnames are different." Bill, the eldest Weasley son, answered her.

"Very well…Eli, how are you?"

"I'm well, they've taken good care of me."

"Eli, you must understand I had no knowledge of you being an Asgardian child. I had thought you were abandoned due to your blood."

"You still kept the truth from me."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but I had planned on telling you."

"I doubt that." he glared again.

"Yes well…I know you might believe you are safe with them, but I must insist you return to the Dursleys." Eli's eyes widened, did the old man really just ask that?

"You stupid warlock." Lady Sif growled. "Have you learned nothing since we were last here?"

"The prince is well protected in Asgard, it's the most heavily guarded realm in the universe." Fandral spoke and stood up. "His home is there."

"Harry needs to be somewhere safe, not in some foreign world filled with Viking war brigands." Molly sneered at her.

"Our war brigands as you put it keep your realm safe from others out there who could easily crush this planet like a bug under a boot." Loki sneered back. "What is your name?"

"I am Molly Weasley; I have been a far better mother to Harry than you could ever be." Loki gave a nasty smirk. Harry sensed a heavy amount of magic swirling around the god.

"I've heard about you, the overwhelming mother bear trying to tell my son how to live his life according to…your wishes. You've bossed him around trying to tell him how his life should be, and you claim to be his mother? You are no such thing to him."

"How dare you! I have given the boy everything a mother would, food, love, attention, even more than your lot."

"You might have, but you also wish for him to marry your…daughter correct?" Ginny was about to speak up but Ron beat her to it.

"Don't even deny it mum, I know you told Ginny all those fake stories about Harry Potter being some kind of hero, feeding her fantasies. It's disgusting how she tries to hang all over him."

"Absolutely disgusting." The twins agreed.

"You wouldn't know anything about parenting…you a creature who's given birth to monsters!" Loki's eyes flashed.

"You had best watch what you say, because if my children are the monsters you claim them to be…then they will not take kindly to a deranged old bint insulting their mother and brother."

"You will corrupt the boy, he would be better off here. Sure he's had a rough life, but with me around at least he has some idea of what a mother can do for him."

"A mother that tries to set him up with her daughter, or a mother who tries to control her children with bigoted beliefs?" Molly's lips were in a tight line.

"Harry and I are meant to be together." Ginny spoke up and Loki turned his attention to her.

"You must be Ginevra." Loki stood up and went straight behind her. "Tell me, why do you insist that Eli is your…soul mate?" she had the audacity to look smug.

"We are, I know we are. We'll make the perfect couple, with lots of children that look like his real parents James and Lily."

"Really? Because you look nothing like me or Thor."

"You're not his parents; you don't look like him at all. Harry and I will make the perfect golden couple." she batted her eyelashes at Eli making his stomach churn.

"You're a poor excuse of a witch, your magic is extremely weak yet your mouth is enormous." Ginny wouldn't back down.

"Harry and I will be married one day, and then I'll get to be a princess if he truly is a prince." a dreamy look crossed her face. "I'll get everything…" she whispered that last part.

"By the Norns is she serious?" Fandral turned to Sif. "Half the women I know don't act like that."

"They aren't delusional." Sif pointed out. "At least you pick women with minds enough to know what they want without desperation."

"How dare you insult my daughter! Albus these people are not fit to raise Harry; they abandoned him he must remain here." Thor spoke up by slamming his hammer onto the table. His electric blue eyes glared furiously at Molly Weasley.

"We did not abandon our son! His name is Eli and he was stolen from us!" Molly didn't back down.

"You never sought him out until now."

"That's because someone put a spell on him you stupid cow!" Frigga was furious now. This woman had the gall to say they abandoned their own flesh and blood and then say upright they weren't fit to raise him. Who did she think she was?

"EVERYONE STOP!" Eli had enough of the fighting, this wasn't getting them anywhere. "Now before any of you start…I'm going to say my piece now." he cleared his throat. "I am not James and Lily Potter's son, but I am glad they took me in instead of leaving me to an orphanage. My real parents are Thor and Loki, they rescued me from Voldemort just before he could kill me, and my home is in Asgard now."

"Harry, Asgard is a warring realm. You wouldn't want to get caught up in an unnecessary fight would you?" Harry stared at Dumbledore like he'd just grown a second head.

"You mean like this war?" Dumbledore blanched a little. "You wanted me to defeat Voldemort just because I'm the only one who's ever survived his curse. Well guess what Dumbledore, he's gone now and I wasn't the one who killed him."

"You didn't?" Remus and Sirius had no idea; it was clear on their faces.

"I did." Loki jumped onto the table. "Your world's magic is small compared to that of Asgard and mine, he tried to hit me with a green spell and I deflected it. I grabbed him, choked him a little, and obliterated his body. I also killed one of his men and wounded another before they ran off like scared little mice." he started laughing.

"It's not that simple to kill Tom, he's been killed before and came back he will again." Dumbledore stood. "I'm still doing a little research, but I know he will come back."

"Then he is your problem not ours." Thor stood. "I will not let my son fight your battles."

"I agree, children should never fight in a war and yet you were willing to let a child barely of age take down a madman. My grandson is not some pawn you can use in your plans."

"He's not your grandson!" Molly finally stood up and she was raving mad. "Harry dear, please come over here. Don't listen to those people…you know we care for you."

"I doubt that." Harry glared at her. "I've had it with you telling me what to do, you are not my mum! Let's get something else straight, I am not, nor will I EVER be interested in your daughter."

"Harry don't be ridiculous, you wouldn't be safe in Asgard with all those monsters."

"MONSTERS?!" Sif and Fandral pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Molly, and she pulled out her wand firing a spell but it only bounced off their armor.

"What the…?" Arthur was stunned.

"A barrier spell; it barely made a dent on us." Sif smirked. "Loki did tell you your magic is weak compared to his and our queen, but it seems it's not even able to get past our armor."

"This is impossible…"

"Oh no, it's not." Eli sighed. "Now back to what I was saying, there's no way in Helheim that Voldemort could get to Asgard, he'd never get past Heimdall. If he is still out there, then you can figure out how to catch him and…I'll help." that shocked his side.

"You will?" Thor walked up to him.

"Only to an extent, I mean the man murdered the two people who died to help me. I don't want their deaths to be in vain, so I should."

"You don't have to son, these people put you in danger."

"Yes but…it's the least I owe James and Lily." Harry turned to Dumbledore. "I'm not going back to the Dursleys, in fact they're going back to Asgard with us." blue eyes widened.

"What?"

"They are going to be punished according to our laws, abusing our son and starving him nearly to death. They will be lucky if we don't kill them." Thor waved Mjolnir around a little.

"You would kill three defenseless humans?"

"They beat and starved a defenseless child…for nothing." Loki snapped. "Do not tell us you were unaware of the abuse Eli suffered. You ignored his pleas for help, didn't bother checking on him, and you thought to use him as a tool to win your battles."

"The boy is the only survivor to ever cross Tom."

"It matters not; we are not here to negotiate anything. We have come to get justice for him, and he will make his own decisions regarding this realm."

"Sirius…?" Eli noticed Sirius had been quiet the entire time they were here, it was almost deafening.

"I refuse to accept this." Sirius growled. "I don't care what those people say, you are James' son you look just like him! You fly like him, you smile like him, and you have his hair you can't be their son."

"Sirius it's all true." Remus tried to calm his friend but Sirius shook him off.

"You can't go with them, I forbid it."

"Forbid it? You are not my guardian Sirius you can't tell me what to do." his words hurt; he couldn't see that Eli wanted to be with his real parents. Sirius might be his godfather, but why would he want to tell Eli they weren't his family?

"I am your godfather I have a right!"

"Not so long as you're a convict you don't." he didn't mean to throw that back. "Sirius regardless of what you say…you know what if you want proof I'll give it to you. Dad if you will?" Eli reached for Mjolnir, and Thor handed her to him. He felt the lightning tingle on his hands, and raised it up as the sky outside grew dark. Thunder clapped in the clouds, and lightning flashed brightly making half the hall shake.

"He can lift it." Bill stared in amazement.

"Oh my…" McGonagall was stunned completely; she'd been silent until now.

"Only a true heir of Thor can lift the hammer, and Eli is my heir." Eli handed Mjolnir back and the clouds outside lightened a little. "Listen here little dog…" he stared at Sirius. "You might be my son's godfather here, but not on Asgard. You have no say in his life unless he wishes it. He looks like your friend yes, but if you look closely you will see he resembles Loki more."

"Sirius please stop this…Harry wants to be with his real parents don't stand in the way." Remus once again tried to pull his friend back but Sirius shoved him away.

"Harry…you're staying here you're not going back to that place." Sirius marched towards him and grabbed his arm, but was suddenly flung back by a spell. Harry turned around to see where the blast came from, and he suddenly spotted none other than Draco Malfoy with his wand in hand and James Potter's invisibility cloak on his arm.

"Draco!" so that was the presence he felt.

"Harry." the blonde ran towards him and they embraced each other. Eli pulled back enough to pull Draco in for a kiss, and that earned a few gasps and a scream of anger in the room.

"Hey you two save that for later!" Ron called out and they broke apart for air.

"Oh sorry!" Eli turned them around to see furious looks of Sirius, Molly, Ginny, and Snape, but also the shocked faces of his parents, Sif, Fandral, Remus, and the others in the room.

"Eli…?" Loki seemed to catch on fast, as he had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, everyone sorry this is Draco Malfoy…my boyfriend."

 _ **I know I know I shouldn't have left it there, but there's so much to go through I had to split the Hogwarts encounter in half. I'll try and have it up soon though!**_

 _ **So Eli has revealed Draco is his boyfriend, now how is everyone else going to take it? Sirius…why does he fail to see Eli is happy with his new family, and Remus is alright but still guilty? What's Dumbledore going to think on it? Ron and the twins already know, but what about the other Weasleys? More importantly…how's Draco going to take the fact that his own boyfriend is a prince?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	9. Boyfriend

_**Hey guys sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, I couldn't go on much further because I wanted to split the little trip to Hogwarts into more chapters. Hopefully this makes up for your wait, until the next one.**_

 _ **In this chapter we pick up where we left off, and the reactions of Draco being Harry's boyfriend will come to light. Thor and Loki already knew he had someone, but what're they going to do in order to make sure Draco won't hurt Harry? Sirius…we'll see how it goes.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters or Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"BOYFRIEND?!" Ginny Weasley shrieked so loud all the men in the room had to cover their ears. Harry wasn't bothered by her though; he just looked to his parents and saw pride in their eyes.

"Yes Ginny Malfoy is Harry's boyfriend; they've been together most of the year now." Ron recovered from his shock quickly; he was used to the loud banshee noises of Ginny and his mum. Ginny turned to him with a nasty glare.

"You knew about this?" she seethed.

"Yeah, me and the twins both knew and we've been keeping it a secret since it began." the twins nodded with Ron.

"This can't be…" Molly was pale, but then turned red in anger. "Harry…you aren't gay."

"I am, and I've been with Draco for a while now."

"He's using you!"

"No he isn't, I'm a damn good detector of lies now so I know all of Draco's feelings for me are true."

"That's my boy." Loki laughed. He had taught Eli in the few days he was in Asgard how to see if someone was lying or not. His magic played a part, but he also taught him to look out for body language.

"Give it up Weaslette, he's mine." Draco put his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Actually Dray, you're mine." one quick kiss to a pale cheek and the room became eerily silent.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Sirius looked murderous.

"SIRIUS!" he fired a spell at Draco but Loki blocked it. "Sirius stop!" Remus kept shouting but the man wouldn't listen.

"Take your hands off my godson you scum!" he charged at Draco but Harry used his magic to push him back into a wall.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Harry growled. "Stay away from Draco, or you'll regret it." Sirius kept glaring, but didn't move.

"Draco." Snape stood up and his eyes were flashing madly like Sirius'. "You've sunk this low? To date a Gryffindor, and the worst of them all Potter?" Draco glared too.

"Harry is not the worst of them all, he's the best. You have a lot of nerve saying that to me."

"I am your godparent, and I demand you cease this petty tryst with Potter."

"Or you'll do what? Tell my father? I don't care what he thinks either." that shocked some people. "Yeah I said it, I'm done being my father's little puppet. So if you wanna tell him then go on I'll just let him disown me and then I can be with Harry all I want, and more."

"You ungrateful brat…" Snape snarled but Dumbledore held him back.

"Severus." Snape stepped back but kept his glare on.

"It seems that not all are pleased with your coupling Eli." Thor smirked. "I remember when they were the same with us." Thor looked to his husband, his chaos-raising yet adoring husband.

"Indeed, remember that girl Tari? She tried to seduce you in front of me and I ended up making her bald." Sif laughed.

"She kept demanding you be punished or return her hair, and you did…but you turned it that pasty green." all the warriors laughed. "And it did, but not for a whole year." the laughter continued until a certain banshee broke it all.

"HEY!" all eyes went to Ginny. "Harry what about us? What about our future?"

"You stupid girl." that time it was Frigga. "There is no future for you in my grandson's life, a conniving spoiled little jezebel only interested in the power and wealth that is his birthright." Molly Weasley fired a spell at Frigga, but it barely made a mark. "And I see where you get it from."

"You dare insult my daughter again, she has been in love with Harry for years and you allow this?" she was treading on extremely thin ice.

"Molly…"Arthur gave a warning tone, and while Molly lowered her wand her snarling gaze remained.

"You did this." Molly snarled. "You've messed with the boy's head."

"Oh no, this is all on his own." Loki looked ready to cast a spell, but Thor stopped him with a grip on his wrist.

"Let's not do this now, Eli, you and your lover come with us. We have much to discuss…"

"Discuss what exactly?" the old headmaster finally spoke to them after several minutes.

"We will be discussing family matters, then we will see to it the mortals are dealt with and then we will return to Asgard."

"Now just a moment." Dumbledore stood from his seat. "You cannot just take the boy away."

"Actually we can, your laws don't apply to us and since Eli is the next heir to Asgard's throne he is free to come and go as he wishes. He will continue his education here if he wants, but we will be alongside him in the matter. You have how many years left?" Thor looked at Eli.

"Just three if you count my fifth year." Eli answered his dad.

"We will be allowed to live amongst this race until he graduates, and even during this time he will be protected by us and the realm of Asgard. My father King Odin has already granted it, but the details will be discussed among only those we trust." Thor looked ready to motion for departure but Eli wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Hey dad, give me a little moment will you?"

"Eli?" Eli's green eyes fell on Dumbledore, a man he once thought of as a mentor and protector but now he's just a manipulative old codger only interested in his own benefits.

"Why are you so against me having a family Dumbledore? A family that loves and cares for me?"

"Harry, it's not that I don't want you with a family it's just that these people are…"

"My blood parents who lost me thanks to a thief, and now they want me to have a happy life. Are you only interested in me staying because you THINK I am the one who has to finish Voldemort when my mum has already done so?" the old man sighed.

"It's not that simple to kill him Harry, you are the only one who's ever survived the killing curse and you are already marked as his enemy."

"And yet Loki was able to obliterate him with no problems, so why should I believe anything you say? You left me in the care of the Dursleys, people who WEREN'T my family, who hurt and beat me every day because I was different. You let me believe I had to repay the sacrifice James and Lily made, and I intend to, but not in the way you want. It's my life Dumbledore, and this time I get to decide what I want and when I want to do it."

"Does this mean you're going to leave Hogwarts?" Remus asked though it was close to a whisper.

"Oh I intend to finish my education, but this time without any influence on anyone's part. Also I'll have my real family with me, so what should I worry about this time?"

"Harry please listen to reason…you can't honestly think these men are your family. They are…they're not from our world."

"Obviously." Harry sneered.

"You must at least stay with the Weasleys for a while, until we can get this sorted."

"It's already been sorted." Frigga stepped forward and extended her arm, and to everyone's shock a giant black raven flew in from the door and onto her arm. "The Allfather has decreed that Eli will be under his parents' care and the Ministry that controls your world will not intervene with his custody." all eyes were on the raven.

"Damn that's a huge bird." Ron gaped and the raven cawed at him.

"That is Muninn, one of my grandad's familiars. He and his brother Huginn are the eyes of the Allfather when he wishes to watch over someone, and he can telepathically speak through them." Eli laughed and stroked the black feathers.

"Odin will come down if he has to, and believe me when the Allfather makes a personal visit to any realm it's not always good news." Frigga smirked. "Do you truly wish to drawl this out Dumbledore?"

"I am only thinking of what's best for Harry."

"My name is Eli Thorson." Eli was about to chuck something at the old goat.

"It seems to us you only think of what's best for your world, and that is placing a task of death onto a fourteen year old boy. While my sons and I are grateful to the people who took Eli in after he was stolen, we don't believe they would want this for him. We are going to discuss this in a private room as a family, and the boys…" Frigga pointed at Ron and the twins and Draco. "Will come with us as Eli trusts them."

"I will go too." Sirius stood up.

"No you won't." Eli glared. "After what you did moments ago, I don't think I can trust you right now."

"You are all free to wait here until we finish, but I suggest that you not stay here all night if you have work to do." Frigga marched out with the others behind her. Eli led them to a small room down the hall, it was almost like a closet but with a wave of Loki's magic the room extended.

"Hang on." the twins used their wands to cast a charm, a silencing charm no doubt, and a locking charm on the door.

"Ron." Harry let go of Draco for a minute so he could hug his brothers. He'd worried about them, but he was glad to see they were fine.

"So you're a prince eh?" the twins smirked. "Shall we bow down oh great one?" they gave a fun bow.

"Guys don't start." Eli laughed.

"So you are the twins Eli speaks so fondly of, and the young one Ronald?" Ron looked at Frigga and blushed.

"Y-Yes ma'am, I'm Ron."

"Oh don't be nervous dear, I can see you're a good friend to Eli as are your brothers. And you…" she turned to Draco. "You are a lovely one."

"Thank you…your majesty." Draco gave a bow.

"Gram please don't embarrass him." Frigga giggled.

"You can't request that of her son, she's your grandmother." Thor laughed. "Now mother, what did father say through Munnin?" the raven squawked that time.

"He overheard the entire conversation, I knew he might be anxious to find out the events." she smirked. "He has already sent word to the Ministry about your custody dispute, and once the paperwork is sent back to Asgard no one can take you away from us. Also…the mortals have been arrested and taken to Asgard." Eli's eyes widened.

"Already?"

"Yes, he didn't want to wait too long and there were no witnesses to the event. He does his work well, so they will be tried in Asgard."

"Good, but what about what he said on returning here?"

"It's been decided that if you wish to finish your education here you can, Thor and Loki, your father and mother will join you with the proper housing. You will be able to train with your father as a warrior if you wish, and with your mother and me in magic but only if you want it."

"Training as a warrior? That sounds awesome mate." Ron smiled.

"You could train as well young man." Loki smirked. "You might not be Aesir, but you could learn a few things."

"Mum would never allow it."

"She doesn't have to know."

"Boys focus please." Frigga started. "Now it's been decided Eli will finish his education here, and more, as for what may happen afterwards we'll discuss later."

"What about that harpy and her shrew daughter?" Draco laughed at Loki's words.

"They are not a threat, but it is rather entertaining how desperate that girl is making herself look." Sif laughed and Fandral sniggered. "We of course will return to Asgard today, and…milady does the Allfather consent to having these others come?" Frigga looked at Hunnin for a few minutes.

"He has agreed, but only for a day we do not want to cause anymore scares yet." Draco looked at Eli.

"You, what is your name again?" Thor pointed at Draco.

"Draco sir, Draco Malfoy."

"You claimed your father and that man out there are against your relationship with Eli, why is that?" Draco flinched a little and Eli took his hand.

"I don't know why my godfather hates Eli so much; he's just always been like that since he first saw him. My father…I'm his only heir and he expects me to carry on the family name but he also wants me to be like him. He's a cold man, impossible to talk to, he would never understand what I feel for Eli nor would he care. He would sooner marry me off to a proper pureblood witch only interested in being my wife for the name and money that comes with it if he knew."

"How so?"

"Marriage contract." the twins answered.

"It's an old custom that's hardly seen these days, but most wealthy pureblood families draw up contracts to marry their kids and if they don't comply with every detail of the contract they could lose everything, including their magic. No one's really had one done in years, but I wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy. It's all about preserving the bloodlines, and it's usually for the benefit of the parents and not the kids."

"So he could force you to get married if he knew of this?" Thor asked and Draco nodded.

"He might already have two in mind, Parkinson and Greengrass."

"Which Greengrass?" Eli stared at him.

"Astoria the youngest, Daphne is already engaged to Goyle and they are a good match I can see but Astoria is a spoiled bitch like that Weaslette. Daphne's almost embarrassed to be around her. Parkinson she's a friend but I could never see her as my wife."

"And you won't." Loki stepped up. "If your feelings are true for Eli, then any contract your father may draw up can be easily broken by me."

"Wh-What?"

"Loki's magic as we have said multiple times already is stronger than this entire realm's. He can easily break a bind or contract if needed. We will find the contract if it's made, and I'll handle the magic."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Eli touched Draco's hand. "Dray, you can go back with me to Asgard. I think you'll love it."

"I am, but what're we going to do about the Weasley family and Dumbledore?"

"We don't care what mum thinks, we'll only be gone for a day anyway I doubt dad would say no." Ron smiled. "Besides I wanna see where my best friend came from, I mean I've read the legends and all but to see it in reality would be better!"

"At ease young one." Thor just burst into laughter at Ron's eagerness. "You'll come along let's deal with the negativities first."

"Alright we have a plan as far as Eli's continued stay, we'll discuss the necessities later. Let's just get going before they arrange anything before our departure. You young man…" Frigga stepped a little closer to Draco. "You and I are going to have a small talk after we get to Asgard."

"Gram please." Eli moaned.

"Enough talk, let's go." the charms around the room were undone, and they went straight back to the Great Hall. Some of the Order and teachers had left, but the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Snape, Black, and Lupin were still there.

"So our decision is unanimous." Loki put his glare back on. "Eli will return with us to Asgard, and when we return for his next additional school years Thor and I will be along with him. The Allfather will make sure you know your place, and so you had best not step out of bounds again." he stared at Dumbledore as he spoke.

"I must insist…"

"Oh shut up already." Thor growled. "My son is not your property, you cannot tell him what to do like you're his guardian."

"I am his magical guardian."

"Not anymore you aren't." Loki snarled. "You are going to leave our son alone, he is not your tool." then he turned to Molly. "Your sons, the twins and young Ronald wish to join us to Asgard for a bit."

"NO! I forbid it!" of course she would turn it down.

"Molly." Arthur put a hand on his wife and met Loki's eyes. "How long would they be gone?"

"Just a day, they will be back by tomorrow evening." Arthur looked at his sons.

"Do you want to go?" Ron nodded.

"We do." they all answered.

"Fine, just come back in one piece and don't cause any problems."

"Arthur you cannot let them go!"

"I can Molly, Eli wants his friends to go and they can. Besides it's just for a day, I see no harm in it." Ginny pouted.

"I want to go too!"

"You have not been granted permission, so you will stay here." Loki snarled again and the brat flinched backwards.

"Harry." Sirius looked madder than ever. "You go with them, and you'll regret it." Eli glared back.

"No Black, you will." He turned to Lupin. "I never should've trusted either of you, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourselves." Lupin looked stunned, but said nothing in response. "Don't bother talking to me again."

"Harry you cannot go with them, it's not a safe place." Molly was grasping at straws right now.

"You wouldn't know mum, you've never been there."

"Draco." Snape kept his eyes on the blonde. "I will not inform your father of your whereabouts, but you will soon see that Potter is nothing for you."

"Doubt it." Draco leaned into Harry.

"Let's just go, there's no sense in dealing with them right now." Fandral glared heavily at the old man. "You magical midgardians are so obsessive and manipulative."

"See you all in a few months." Eli turned and left with his family, and he felt the glares on his back but paid it no mind as they made it just outside the front doors.

"Everyone ready?" Frigga asked and all nodded. "Heimdall if you please."

"Hang on guys." Thor grabbed the twins, Frigga grabbed onto Ron, and Eli grabbed Draco with Loki holding them both as they were shot up into the bright light of the Bifrost.

"Welcome back." Heimdall smiled at them, and Ron about fainted when he laid eyes on the giant gatekeeper dressed in golden armor. "The Allfather is expecting you." horses were ready for them.

"Do you boys know how to ride?" Sleipnir was among them, and he neighed happily when he saw Eli.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh…Salazar." Draco was astounded by the large horse with many legs. "He's real."

"Sure is, and my brother."

"Brother?" the redheads all said.

"Long story, let's get back to the palace." They mounted their steeds, but Draco rode with Eli until they reached the golden gates of Asgard, and approached the giant steps of the castle where Odin stood. The old man had a proud smile on his face, and he laughed as they walked up to greet him.

"Welcome honored guests, to the golden realm of Asgard."

 _ **Hope you liked it, next one's gonna be up hopefully in a week or two.**_

 _ **Next chapter is Harry spending a little time with Draco, and a little break in between with Loki talking to Thor. The twins and Ron get a taste of Asgard's culture, and foods you know Ron. What's gonna happen if they love Asgard? And the awaited year of Eli's return to Hogwarts? You'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	10. Friends

_**Thank you all who have been supporting and reviewing this fic, it's fantastic that this fic is more liked than I thought it would be. Thanks also for your patience, so I can bring you the next chapter of Thunder Child.**_

 _ **This chapter Harry and his friends spend their 'day' in Asgard, and the Weasleys and Draco all get a taste of how Harry is living now. He and Draco get a moment, and Thor and Loki have one too towards the end.**_

 _ **If I say more I'll give it all away, so please read along to find out.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Bloody hell!" Ron Weasley thought he was in heaven, in complete and utter pure heaven as the servants brought the food in. Mountains of food on golden plates, huge goblets and pitchers coming their way and Ron's mouth dropped to the floor. "That's so much…"

"Easy brother…" the twins were astounded by the food too, but they were even more dazzled by the women coming around serving drinks.

"Guys don't drool, it's rude." Eli laughed as he took his spot at the head table with his friends and family. Draco sat next to him, and he looked extremely nervous being in a huge crowd of people. They had all dressed in Asgardian attire, and Draco looked absolutely fetching in the long robes that Loki happily provided for him.

"We don't eat just yet, we have to wait for the Allfather to give a speech and then we feast. It won't be long young ones, trust us." Thor whispered as the room began to fill with all sorts of Asgardian citizens and warriors. Thor's friends made their way to another table, but Sif smiled and winked at Eli and he winked back.

"Who is she again?" Draco whispered.

"Lady Sif, the only female warrior in Asgard and from what I can tell…betrothed to Hogun the Grim."

"She's funny." Draco laughed.

"Yeah well don't ask her to spar, she'd likely crush you." Draco blushed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later eh?" Eli knew the look Draco was giving him, one he knew all too well.

"We will." one quick pat to Draco's leg and the Allfather caught everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to the feast, this meal we bring to welcome Prince Eli's friends from Midgard. It is a most grand occasion for our lost prince to have friends in a time where he believed to have no family, and now they are welcome here on Asgard so long as he deems it so."

"Hail Prince Eli!" the people raised their goblets.

"Wow…" Draco was stunned.

"Welcome guests of Midgard!" Volstagg shouted over the crowd of people.

"Welcome!" everyone echoed.

"Now…we feast!" goblets smashed against the ground as people all around shouted 'Another!'

"That's how it's done? Alright…" Ron drank down his goblet and threw it down. "ANOTHER!" the twins repeated the action.

"ANOTHER!" Eli just laughed at them.

"Rowdy bunch aren't they?" Draco laughed too. "ANOTHER!" he slammed his drink down.

"It's part of the fun love, there'll be more to come later." they would spend most of the day together, and then Draco would cuddle with Eli in his room.

"So should I call you Eli now? Or Prince Eli here?"

"You can just call me Eli, that's all. Same for Ron and the twins, everyone else calls me prince." he leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. "Besides…I love how it rolls of your tongue, better than Harry did." Draco blushed.

"Hey you two knock it off." Loki gave Eli a stern look.

"Sorry mum." Draco's blush increased but he hid his face behind Eli's shoulder. "It's okay, we'll have alone time later…and besides I wanna see how big Ron's gut can get when he finishes the first course." Draco's eyes widened and he saw Ron devouring his entire plate, right next to Volstagg who was also consuming his food at a fast rate.

"Great Salazar they're like twins." Eli chuckled and whispered to him again.

"That's actually going to be Ron in about twenty years." Draco about spit up his drink. "Easy now." he patted Draco's back. "Later I'll introduce you to my brother."

"You mean the horse?"

"His name is Sleipnir…but yes."

"I'm sorry…it's just this is all so shocking. I mean the fact that you're the next heir to the throne of Asgard, and that you can now live for thousands of years…makes me feel…I don't know."

"Feel?" Eli felt his stomach clench a bit.

"Just…I'm nothing compared to you. I mean even beforehand you were and still are the boy who lived, and I'm just the son of a Death Eater." Eli hated how Draco said that, about being Lucius Malfoy's son. The man himself was cruel and the vilest of the many like him, he and his wife Narcissa were what appeared to be the ideal pureblood couple but looks were extremely deceiving. Lucius was power-hungry and greedy, whereas Narcissa despite her own beliefs was a good mother to Draco when needed. Any other time…they hardly spoke. Eli didn't know what to make of her but Draco hardly talked about her, only and mainly Lucius.

"You are everything to me Draco, you know that." he gripped Draco's hand in his. "Look, we'll talk after the feast because I'm going to take you on a ride with me and Sleipnir. We're gonna go down to the river, we can talk there."

"What about your parents?" Draco glanced over to Thor and Loki.

"They might come along but they'll give us space, I already told them about us before we left to Hogwarts. In this world anything can happen."

"Yeah." Draco squeezed his hand. "Let's keep eating; this should be a festive occasion for us." Ron and the twins were still gobbling down their food. Volstagg and the other warriors were just laughing, it seemed Ron and the others had matching appetites. This was definitely going to be an enjoyable day, and it was still quite early.

 _Sometime later:_

"Easy there Eli." after the feast ended, or had at least nearly ended, Eli, Draco, Thor, Loki, and the Weasley brothers made it down to the stables. Loki helped Eli and Draco onto Sleipnir, and he and Thor took Sang. Ron and the twins took separate horses, some recently tamed and easy to ride. Thankfully the brothers all knew how to properly ride a steed.

"It's fine mum." Draco was behind him as Eli took the reins, and Sleipnir already liked Draco. He had let him stroke his nose on the first meeting, it was good.

"So where are we headed?" Ron asked as he stroked his mare's mane. His horse was chestnut colored with a light mane and tail.

"To the river, it's not too far from the castle and it's peaceful." Loki answered. "Keep close though, if you don't know the way you can easily get lost in the forest."

"Aye, yah!" Sang took off and Sleipnir was right next to her as the others followed. The ride through wasn't very long, but it was nice as the horses trotted down the path and into the trees. It only took about ten minutes before they reached a nice riverbank. "Whoa!"

"That was quick." Eli helped Draco down. "This is nice."

"It's quiet." Ron agreed. "Perfect place for a picnic." Eli rolled his eyes.

"You just ate mountains of food Ron you can't still be hungry." the twins laughed.

"You'd be surprised Prince Eli, Ronnie can eat an entire herd of cows if you asked." Thor's booming laugh shook through the trees.

"Sounds like Volstagg all the way." Loki snickered. "Alright, now you all enjoy the scenery."

"You're going?"

"Not far, Thor and I just need to discuss some things. We won't be too long, and if you all want you can walk the trail around the river but watch the current, it tends to be slippery. Let the horses take a drink." Loki grabbed Thor's hand and they went a few feet away to some trees in sight.

"I think I'll just enjoy a quick nap." Ron leaned back against a tree.

"And we'll get to know dear old Sleipnir." the horse grunted at the twins.

"He won't bite if you're nice to him guys, so don't call him old." the horse stood proudly and Eli laughed. "Come on Draco." taking the blonde's hand they started walking down the trail together.

"This place is amazing." Draco whispered.

"It is, safe and comforting in hard times." they continued down the trail. "Dray, what's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about it right now?"

"We'd best do it now than later, and later I intend to make up for lost time if you'll let me." Draco blushed again, damn he was so cute. "Now tell me what's bothering you, and please Draco no lies."

"I would never lie to you." Draco felt scandalized. "I would never…"

"I know, I know I just…I want you to trust me; because I trust you." Draco nodded.

"I do trust you…so I'll tell you." Draco took in a breath. "After the whole incident in the tournament, when Diggory returned and you didn't…my father sent me a letter."

"What did it say?"

"It was rather straight forward, but short. He told me that…soon enough the time would come for me to take my rightful place in the family, and the circle."

"Circle?"

"The Dark Lord's circle, his followers were gathering around they knew he would return soon. So they, they were having meetings at the Manor, and my father was going to have me introduced to him." Eli's eyes widened.

"He can't now, the Dark Lord has been stopped again this time by my mum."

"I know, but there's something off about it. He came back before, he could come back again."

"Which is why I will stay until my education is finished, your dad is not going to hurt you again." Draco's eyes watered up a little. "I will protect you."

"I have to go back tomorrow."

"Not if I talk to my granddad."

"Eli…I can't leave my mother alone with him. You don't know what he does to her…what I've heard." Draco looked ready to start crying.

"Draco stop…we can help her too."

"You can't just take us away, your granddad can't help her unless he draws suspicion."

"We can find a way."

"No." Draco shook his head. "No, Severus won't cover for me. He already hates you and he thinks this won't last, even if Dumbledore asked I doubt he would gladly help."

"He wouldn't have a choice unless he wants his skull smashed." Draco flinched. "I'm sorry, it's just bad history between me and him."

"I know, but we can't take the risk. My father's going to be gone most of the summer anyway, he's going on a trip with Fudge to France but I don't know why. Mother and I will be in Italy for a vacation, just the two of us." there was a slight smile at that.

"Well…Draco if you're sure…"

"I am." he touched Eli's hand on his. "I've fought my father before I can keep it up for one more summer. Maybe by the end of the year you can help us." Eli didn't like it, he didn't trust Lucius Malfoy to just stay away for a few months. He could show up any time, and Eli didn't want him to get hurt anymore.

"Alright…but when we get back to the castle you are going to stay the night in my room and we'll talk more there. For now let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yeah let's." they continued down the trail until it went all the way around towards their spot with the horses. Sleipnir and Sang were drinking from the river, and the other two horses were just eating some grass. The twins were conversing with Loki on pranks and Thor was just laughing, but Ron was fast asleep against the tree, with one hand behind his head and the other on his still full belly.

"There you two are, is everything alright?" Thor's eyes locked on Draco.

"Yes, we're fine." Eli answered for him. "I think we should head back it'll be dark soon eh?" Loki stared.

"Eli it's still the middle of the day."

"Well then I should give Draco a grand tour of my rooms then eh?" Draco slapped his arm.

"Not now Eli!" they missed the frown on Loki's face.

"Alright let's head back, you two wake up sleepy over there." the twins put on a wicked grin and got on both of Ron's sides. They started to tickle him, and at first Ron stirred, but then he started giggling and then it turned into shrieking laughter.

"Stop! S-Stop please!" he laughed so hard tears were falling.

"Not so fast little brother!" Fred kept tickling.

"We're still having fun!" they kept on until Ron started screaming to stop and Eli had enough…funny but enough.

"Okay that's enough, let's head back before it gets dark." they mounted their horses after Ron caught his breath. The ride back was easy, and they were greeted by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Eli quickly took Draco to another part of the castle, and Thor and Loki let the Weasley brothers follow the Warriors Three to the training grounds.

"Eli…where are we?" they ended up on the family corridor where Eli's rooms were.

"My room." he opened the doors and Draco gaped at the large bed. "We have privacy here."

"Eli we can't…" Eli pushed a finger onto Draco's lips.

"We're not, I know you aren't ready for that so we don't have to rush." he hugged the blonde to him. "Let's just finish our talk, but let me give you something first."

"Give me…Eli you didn't have to…"

"I want to, and yes I have to." Eli walked over to the oak desk and opened a wooden box. He pulled out a long gold necklace with a ruby in the middle of a pendant the size of a galleon. On the back it had a rune engraved, and he felt the magic in his fingers…Frigga and Loki's magic.

"What's that?" Eli presented it to Draco and the pale hands held it carefully.

"It's a charm, one made by my mum and grandmum. It will let me know if you need me, if you're in danger even if you don't say it. It'll keep you safe, and it will be concealed by a spell so no one else can touch it or take it." he took the chain and placed it around Draco's neck. "Even when we're apart, it'll protect you." Draco couldn't stop staring, and then his gaze slowly met Eli's.

"But it's an Asgardian relic I can't…" Eli pushed his hands closed over the pendant.

"Draco, please take it. It's yours to have, and it will help me rest if you're away from here. Hopefully sometime next year we can work something out, but for now we have to enjoy this day." he placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's full lips. "So what do you say to us going for a walk in my grandmum's gardens?"

"What about the training grounds? I'd think you'd want to see Weasley try and lift an Asgardian sword." Eli smirked.

"Oh believe me Draco, we will but let's just have some privacy for now. The warriors train all day, I think it'll be a while before anyone let's Ron and the twins have a spar." Draco laughed so hard he started tearing up.

"Okay, let's go but do I need to call you Prince in public?"

"I would say so, but when we're alone you just call me Eli remember?" Draco nodded. "Let's go."

The boys spent the rest of the day walking through Frigga's gardens, around the ponds of fish with handmade stone statues, and a final trip to the training grounds where the twins and Ron were watching Thor and Loki battle. While Thor was headstrong and powerful, Loki was swift and mischievous so he had the upper hand when Thor tried to use the swords. Ron got to have a swordfight with Fandral, but while he picked up on the moves fast enough he ended up wearing down quickly. He had to learn to use his strength and agility properly, and the twins took on Lady Sif but wound up under both her feet with a few bruises.

Eli loved the scene as his Midgardian friends fought with his parents and their friends, part of him wished the day would never end. He knew though they would have to return tomorrow morning, but at least this time he could make sure they were safe and sound.

 _Later that night, Thor and Loki's chambers:_

"That was rather fun don't you think Loki?" Thor and Loki had left to their own rooms not long after another feast with the warriors and their son, and to allow their boy's friends have some peace and rest until the morning came.

"It was, Eli was so happy with his friends. I enjoy those twins though, I could teach them so much in the art of pranks." Thor laughed.

"If they knew your pranks I think it would be considered more chaos than mischief."

"Perhaps, but what's a prank without a little chaos?" Loki put on his nightshirt and sat on the bed. "Thor…those boys are meant for each other."

"You saw it too eh?" Thor sat down; he only wore some loose pants to bed.

"Yes, they've both been through so much. Draco's father…he's a horrible being no better than the creature he calls his master."

"You spoke to Heimdall didn't you?" Loki nodded. "What did he tell you?"

"Lucius Malfoy is Draco's father, for now he thinks his son is on a trip with that oily man we saw in that school. He's his godfather."

"I know." Loki sighed before he continued.

"From what Heimdall has said he's very cruel with words and on occasion beatings. His wife is also hurt by him but she cannot escape unless it means leaving her with nothing, if she were to leave Draco would be there alone and Lucius would make him into a monster if he could."

"Is she bound by a contract?"

"I don't know we'd have to find out, but Draco can't stay in that place and he can't leave his mother behind. She's a good mother, but she's afraid and doesn't stop him." Thor put an arm around Loki's shoulders.

"Then when we return to Midgard with Eli, we will help them in every way we can."

"Thor we can't just make them leave, things are different on Midgard even in that realm. When we head down there we will have to follow their rules, if they mingle with ours at least."

"We do not befall to their laws dearest."

"True but for Eli's safety we need to, I've already been looking into residences for us. Even if temporary we can't be too far from Eli."

"Perhaps we should find a way to stay close to our son, perhaps employment if we can."

"He won't do it."

"He will if we can find out who took our son and who threatens him still. In a way this will benefit their world as well." Loki sighed and let Thor lie him down on his back. "It will all work out Loki, you must trust this." he started planting kisses on Loki's pale neck, getting tiny breathy moans in exchange.

"Thor…not tonight…"

"I have…not had you…in so long dearest…" he punctuated the words with kisses, slowly moving his hand up under Loki's nightshirt to fondle his chest.

"It's not been that long…" Loki moaned heavily as Thor tweaked his nipples and felt them harden under his touch.

"You have missed this as well."

"Yes…" Loki moaned as a rough hand pushed down into his pants to cup his crotch. "I have missed you." they may have made love not a few days ago, but it still felt like forever to them.

"I missed you too, just let me love you tonight Loki." Thor began to kiss down Loki's body. They had not made love in a long while; at least it felt that way. Thor rarely got to love his husband when Eli was missing, and when Loki could've become pregnant with another child he willed his body not to. He'd wanted Eli back, and if possible now they could have more children together. Eli would want more siblings no doubt, but that would wait.

"Yes…yes…" Thor made love to Loki the rest of the evening, and while it became the best sleep they'd had in such a long while they both knew the battle was yet to come.

 _ **Hope you liked it, sorry about the wait again. Wanted to throw in a sexy scene for Draco and Harry but decided to wait at the last minute. Figure why not let them be ready when they're both having better times?**_

 _ **Next chapter Draco and the Weasleys are escorted back to Hogwarts, and the trial for the Dursleys comes around. There'll be talk of what'll happen when Eli goes back to school, on how Thor and Loki will be close to him. Also going to throw in a last little bit on Dumbledore's take on this.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	11. Plans

_**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, just been so busy with everything else and trying to update other fics along the way.**_

 _ **In this chapter all of Eli's friends and Draco return to Midgard, and afterwards plans are discussed on what Eli's home will be since he has to go back. They talk about what can and can't be done, along with who and what might still be after Eli while he's at Hogwarts. Of course Loki and Thor will not be the only ones tagging along.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _The next morning:_

"I wish we didn't have to go already." Ron sighed after finishing his last cup of water, swallowing down a rather huge breakfast they'd just shared with the royal family. He and his brothers plus Draco were going back to Earth in a few minutes, and they wouldn't see Eli until maybe a week before school started up again. There was also the matter of the Dursleys, they were still in Asgard's dungeons and would be dealt with later on today.

"I know mate, but I'll be back before you know it. Besides I want you three to try and keep track of what's going on now that Fudge knows about Voldemort and me."

"No problem mate." the twins saluted Eli.

"Yeah, no problem but what about Draco?" Ron glanced over at the blonde.

"I appreciate the concern Weasley, but I will be fine until Eli comes back." Draco touched the pendant under his shirt. "My father won't be able to hurt me with this on, and I know he's going to be in France most of the summer. It'll just be me and mother."

"Draco will be alright until I get back Ron, but if I'm lucky we might come by sooner than you think." Eli hoped they would at least, he still had some training to do with his magic and if possible sword-fighting, but he wanted to complete that soon.

"Alright, listen Malfoy don't hesitate to call if something happens. I mean my family's not rich but they can help."

"Mum won't." the twins said.

"But we will, somehow." Ron paused. "Hey…does Snape know?" Draco nodded.

"He's my godfather; mother made it so after convincing father. I often go to him for help; I stay at his home sometimes but never too long."

"What does he do? Doesn't he report it?" Eli stopped Draco from answering.

"Lucius Malfoy has a few friends in high places inside the Ministry, and Snape's life as a spy is a problem too. If he tried to take Draco it could put him on the line, and make my dragon a target."

"That won't happen son." Thor spoke up and looked to Draco. "You Draco are now under the protection of Asgard's princes, if your father should lay a hand against you or your mother we will know about it. If he dares…we will bring him to our own version of justice. Child abuse is not tolerated in our realm." thunder clapped outside the castle.

"Thor…easy." Loki touched his husband's arm. The blonde cooled his features and the storm outside began to dissipate.

"Forgive me everyone that was not intended."

"It's alright Thor." Odin patted his shoulder. "We can discuss this all later, unfortunately you have a word to keep. Send the children back to that school, and meet me back in the study with Eli, Loki, and your mother."

"Yes Allfather." Thor stood with Loki and Eli. "Alright everyone, let's get a move on." they stalked out towards the end of the golden hall, and down at the bottom of the steps some horses including Sleipnir and Sang were waiting for them. Draco and Harry rode upon Sleipnir, and the other horses followed behind Sang who carried Thor and Loki. The ride was swift and easy, and Heimdall waited for them at the golden gates of the Bifrost.

"Welcome back princes, and honored guests." the gatekeeper bowed slightly.

"Still can't get over those eyes…yikes." Ron whispered.

"Fear not young Ronald Weasley, I might be intimidating for my appearance, but I would never lay a hand against an innocent being." that didn't give much reassurance but Ron nodded.

"I wish you could stay longer." Eli touched Draco's pale cheek.

"I wish I could too, but we had an agreement and I don't want my father angry. I just hope I'll see you soon." they shared a hug and a brief kiss.

"You will, Heimdall will be watching so if anything happens just call for him. I love you Dray, remember that." Draco nodded.

"I will." one last hug.

"Hey now no more mushy stuff I'd like to keep my breakfast down!" Ron shouted and Eli just laughed.

"Not jealous are you Ron?" Ron's face reddened.

"Bloody hell no! Not jealous just…I don't know let's get going!" he pouted.

"So jealous." Loki snickered as the group took place near a portal opening. Heimdall used his sword to activate it, and turned to the group.

"Your family awaits you, I shall be watching be sure to let them know."

"We will." they all said.

"Bye guys, I'll see you soon." Eli managed to get one good hug from them all, and seconds later they vanished. He turned back to his parents, and they just smiled.

"It won't be too long son, you'll see." Thor hugged him. "Let's get back, your grandfather is not as patient as he may seem."

"Indeed, better hurry." Heimdall laughed and they rode back towards the castle. The stable hands took the horses, but Eli whispered a promise to visit Sleipnir and talk to him for a while. They quickly made their way back into the castle and straight to Odin's private study; Odin was there with Frigga, and to their own surprise so were the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

"Father?" Thor was a bit confused, wasn't this family business. Not that he minded his friends were here but he hadn't expected them.

"This will concern them as well, well two of them at least." Odin motioned them in further and Loki shut the door behind them.

"Grandfather, before we start anything about returning to Midgard I need to ask…what of the Dursleys?" Odin frowned.

"Their trial has been set for this afternoon, frankly because the guards are sick of them constantly whining and demanding in the dungeons.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Well it's obvious they are guilty for what they did to you, but will have to proceed with evidence and Lady Eir's testimony. It will be short though, and their punishments will be fit according to our laws. You do not have to be present unless…"

"I do." Eli was shaking inside; memories of abuse flooding back to him all in a flash it scared him. He wanted this done though; he wanted to be sure those people would never come after him again.

"Eli are you sure?" Loki wrapped his arms around Eli's shoulders; he could sense his child's distress.

"Yeah…but I don't want them to see me."

"That can be arranged, your mother can help with that." Odin smiled at Loki. "We will have the trial with just me, your grandmother, some members of the council, this bunch…" he pointed at the warriors. "And your parents with you, it shouldn't be too long."

"Okay." Eli relaxed in Loki's arms, the comfort helped.

"On to other matters…" Frigga stepped in. "Eli you will finish up your magical training and swordsmanship before you head back to Midgard. I myself and your mother Loki will be schooling you in the arts of sorcery here, so much that you won't even require one of those sticks for your magic."

"It's called a wand mother." Loki laughed.

"Even so, he will not need it unless he wishes to keep the one he has. Speaking of which." with a swing of her hand Eli suddenly saw his own trunk from Hogwarts levitate and land in front of him. "I believe this is yours dear."

"Mother how did you…?" Thor stared at her.

"Just before we left, only took a small teleportation spell for it." she smirked.

"Thanks." it had some of his most personal items in there, he had hoped it was safe in the school.

"You're welcome sweetheart; now back to your schooling. That will begin tomorrow if you feel ready, if not we can push it up a day. Your mother of course will help you learn more when you go to Midgard, but you will not be given too much unless you wish to take on more."

"Umm…Grandmother just before we start making lesson plans, where are mum and dad going to stay while I'm at school?"

"We'll be with you of course." Thor answered him. "That castle's big enough for us all to stay in, we will all be in guest suites. Father sent word just this morning to them." Eli looked over to Odin.

"Really?"

"Indeed, they will be with you as often as possible…and so will Lady Sif and Hogun the Grim."

"Allfather, why not the others as well?" Sif looked to Fandral and Volstagg, shouldn't they come as well?

"They will remain here unless needed, I believe you and Hogun would be better to go with them. They know you're coming, and they will not argue."

"By decree of the Allfather." Frigga smiled. "Don't worry dear everything will be sorted out."

"But…I don't want any unnecessary attention, if everyone finds out and I'm sure they will…I don't know I never liked being in the spotlight." he leaned back into his mum's hold.

"Don't worry about it Eli, we'll handle it." Loki kissed the top of his head. "We'll have a residence close to you, and Sif and Hogun will be there with us."

"I know but…"

"Eli no one is going to hurt you as long as we're here, and if they do…then we can easily make them pay." Thor's eyes hardened.

"Thor dear no threats please." Frigga started. "Let's not worry about that, we just know what's going to happen thus far. Eli, Thor, Loki, Sif, and Hogun will go to Midgard and stay there for a while, and if anything goes amiss we will know of it."

"Reassuring enough mother." Thor smiled. "Now father, the trial?"

"Shall begin immediately, however I must gather the council members. You all wait here until I call for you." with that said Odin left the room, and Eli quickly went to open up his trunk looking for two important things; his invisibility cloak and his photo album. He knew the Potters left him a good bit of inheritance, likely more than he originally believed, but the album and the cloak were the most cherished.

"What's that cloak there lad?" Volstagg looked at the strange thing.

"Oh…hold on." Eli put the album down and pulled the cloak over him. He saw their mouths drop and eyes bulge, and then revealed his head.

"What the…what is that?" Loki was astounded.

"Invisibility cloak, left to me by James Potter who often used it to get into pranks." he took it off. "Comes in hand for a quick getaway."

"My my, he's definitely your son Loki." Fandral laughed.

"Yes but…I can still sense you." Eli guessed that might happen.

"Can it cover more than one person?" Sif asked.

"It could, but only up to two I think." it was long enough for it, but it would be a risk.

"We can use it in the trial." Loki held the cloak on his arm. "Eli, is that alright?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't see me."

"What book is that prince?" Sif stared at the album.

"Oh, it's a photo album I got in my first year at Hogwarts. Here look…" he showed them the first picture, the one of him as a baby with Lily and James. They were smiling, kissing him, a happy family and Harry now wondered exactly how happy.

"That's them?" Loki looked at the photo.

"The ones who found me, James and Lily Potter." Harry felt a jerk on his heart. "I wonder what they would think now." just before anyone could answer a knock came at the door and two guards stepped in.

"The Allfather has requested your presences in the throne room, the trial for…those mortals is to begin as soon as you arrive."

"Thank you." Thor walked first with Frigga, Loki and Eli, and the warriors followed after them. Once they reached the doors to the throne room Eli took the cloak and put it over him. Loki whispered for him to stay close, and he did. Thor took a spot next to Frigga near the throne where Odin sat, and while Loki and the warriors stood on the opposite side the council stood behind the Allfather. Eli stayed hidden in a corner just close enough to Sif.

"Bring forth the prisoners." Odin bellowed and the doors on the opposite end opened. Eli saw under the cloak the Dursleys were brought forward with chains on their wrists, ankles, even one large metal collar around their necks. He also noticed that while Vernon was furious, Petunia and Dudley were terrified. "Dursley family, you have been brought to this realm and to this court in regards to your…treatment to the boy known as Harry Potter, or as he's known here, Prince Eli Thorson. You have been charged with the crimes of child abuse, endangerment, and neglect, how do you all plead?"

"This is a farce! You freaks have no right to imprison us here!" Vernon shouted and received a harsh yank on his neck collar.

"I will ask you again Vernon Dursley, how does your family plead to the charges?" Odin's eye was glaring so fiercely he looked ready to strike Vernon with Gugnir's power.

"Urgh…not guilty." the obese man snarled out.

"Not guilty." Petunia whispered.

"N-Not…guilty…" Dudley was pale and shaking so much his chains rattled.

"I see." Odin turned to a man with a white beard who stepped forward, he seemed just as old as Odin but he wore different armor and elegant attire. "Councilman Behur, you may start the questioning."

"Thank you Allfather." the man walked down the steps but stopped midway. "Vernon Dursley, tell us about the lad you and your wife took in. Harry Potter, tell us about him."

"Never wanted the brat, nothing but a freak of nature in our home." the man really had no self-restraint.

"Really? And how was he…a freak?" Eli about flinched at the word, he'd heard it often when Vernon was angry and violent. One time he punched Eli in the jaw and called him that name, it was when he was nine and forgot to clean Dudley's bedroom after working in the yard all morning.

"Magic…nonsense." Behur turned to Odin, and then back to the large man.

"Magic is not nonsense Mr. Dursley, it's real. In fact there's proof that his abuse was real too, care to explain that?"

"Never touched the little whelp, must've been someone at that school of his."

"Really because…some of the scars our healer Lady Eir found on the lad were old, like that of a belt or whip beaten against him repeatedly. Are you going to tell us that was at the school too?" the council had been briefed about Hogwarts before this, Odin made sure of it no doubt.

"Must've been someone else." Eli wanted to rage at the man, lying through his ugly teeth like that. Thor looked ready to pounce and smash the man's head in, everyone had hard stares on the three mortals.

"Petunia Dursley, can you concur with your husband's story?" Petunia paled. "Answer the question." Behur's voice was firm.

"Yes." she avoided eye contact.

"And you Dudley boy?" Dudley just kept shaking. "Son it's best if you answer, we aren't mind readers."

"H-He…" Dudley kept looking around the room, terrified to no end. "He beat him!"

"Dudley!" Vernon tried to turn around to his son but the guards wouldn't allow it.

"Silence!" Odin bellowed at the fool. "Dudley, explain your words." Dudley didn't bother holding back.

"They made him work, forced him to cook and clean, and dad beat him! Mum didn't stop it! Thought it was funny and let it happen…" Dudley looked around again. "Harry! Harry I'm sorry!" that shocked everyone a little.

"Lad calm down." Behur gently spoke. "You're telling us that your parents attacked the boy, and beat him for nothing is that right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Lad just breathe, tell us what happened. What did your parents do to the prince?" Dudley ignored the last part as he spoke.

"They beat him…hurt him. I did too but I…I don't know I just didn't want to get hurt too." Dudley had been a complete bully to Eli growing up, but then again children tend to learn from their parents. Either Vernon intimidated Dudley to bully, or the kid was just hardwired for violence.

"Has your father ever been violent with you?" Dudley shook his head. "Was he violent with your mother?" another shake.

"He only hurt Harry…just because he was different." Eli was stunned, Dudley was telling the truth for once. Why though? Fear? Anger? Repentance? "Always hurt him, never liked him."

"That's enough lad." Behur turned to Odin and then glanced at Loki. "Prince Loki?"

"The man and his wife are lying, but the boy speaks the truth."

"You liars!" Vernon bellowed. "We can't be tried in this freakish court, you have no rights to hold us here! I demand you let us go!"

"The only place you're going is prison." Eli spoke up and removed the cloak, and the whale of a man stared at him.

"You freak! Tell them you lied! We took you in, fed you, clothed you, and this is how we're repaid? You tell them the truth right now!"

"You hardly fed me, and the only clothes I ever got were Dudley's old hand-me-downs. I don't know what I did to deserve your abuse…" he was shaking a little, but he wanted this done.

"You were born." Petunia spoke up that time. "You were born of my freak sister, and she had to get herself killed and making us be stuck with you. You are an abomination; you should've died with her!"

"ENOUGH!" Thor's voice boomed over the entire hall. "You will not speak to our son like that…unless you wish for death." he held Mjolnir in his hand.

"Your son?" Vernon looked at the tall warrior, but Loki was the one to speak next.

"As it turns out Eli is not the child of your sister." Loki glared at Petunia with such fury she shrank where she stood. "He was stolen from us, and taken to your world where your sister was kind enough to take him in. She loved him enough to die for him, just as any mother would for their child. Yet what I don't understand…is while she loved a boy that wasn't her own, why couldn't you?"

"I…I…" she didn't speak, the bitch was out of words for the moment.

"She's jealous is why." Eli glared at her. "She was mad because Lily had magic and she didn't, she told me so the first year I went to Hogwarts. I wonder what would've happened if Dudley had magic."

"There's no telling son." Loki glared. "These vile little insects will pay for what they've done to you."

"Enough." Odin started. "I believe this will conclude the trial, we have more than enough proof that your family abused my grandson, and therefore I find you guilty of all charges. For your crimes you Vernon and Petunia Dursley will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons, and you will never see your home again or your son."

"Our son…what are you going to do with my Dudley?" Petunia moved to grab Dudley but her shackles prevented it.

"Your son will be sent back to Midgard to live with his aunt, and she will be given a description of what transpired here. Before you are imprisoned however, you and your husband shall be flogged with fifty lashings in the public eye of Asgard tomorrow at dawn. Your son shall leave tonight, and it is done by my decree. Take them away." the guards had to practically drag the Dursley couple away, but Dudley complied to walk but not without one last look at Eli.

"I'm sorry." he said, and that's where Vernon started.

"YOU FREAK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU ARE GOING TO BURN FOREVER FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOU BACK, JUST YOU WAIT I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" his screams continued on until the echoes ended. The councilmen departed with one quick word with Odin, and Eli ran out of the throne room and back to his own quarters. He collapsed on the bed and started to cry, and he cried so hard that he didn't hear his door open or footsteps entering his room.

"Eli…it's alright." his mum's voice reached his ears, and he felt arms wrap around him. "It's alright, you're safe now."

"They cannot hurt you anymore son, they never will again." Thor was there too. He took his wife and son into his huge arms and held them both. Loki had silent tears run down his own cheeks, and Eli kept crying into his green suit but Thor kept his own face straight letting his beloveds cry.

Eli cried on Loki for several more minutes, and when he finally started to calm down completely he looked up at his mum's matching green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Loki kissed his forehead.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault." Thor held them both again. "How's about we go out with Sleipnir?" Eli nodded.

"I'll come too, I think we need some time away until dinner."

"Okay but dad?"

"Yes Eli?"

"Dinner's not for several hours, can you make it until then?" Thor laughed.

"I assure you I can, but perhaps I should grab a snack before we leave." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Black pit of a warrior, what did I tell you?" that put a smile on Eli's face, and he knew now that his life was going to get better from here on out.

 _ **Sorry to keep you all waiting again, just been so busy.**_

 _ **Next chapter we will have Eli and his parents returning to Hogwarts, but not without a few others coming along and not just Sif and Hogun either. Word will spread about Eli's new life, and you can only imagine what will happen. Yes Umbridge is going to be there, and mentions of Voldemort.**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy will enter too, maybe not till later on I haven't decided yet. Eli and Draco will be reunited, and Hermione will appear but keep in mind she is not Harry's friend here.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	12. Back Pt1

_**Hey guys sorry I've kept you waiting, I've been going through some stress and I don't like leaving you in the dark about the fic. Truthfully after this fic is updated I'm going to update one other fic and then I'm gonna focus on something else for a bit.**_

 _ **Updates for others are going to be slow, there are some nights when I can't get enough sleep to make my mind work. Fear not though none of the fics are cancelled, it's just a break but not a hiatus break. I just need to regather my thoughts on plots.**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter has Eli's return to Hogwarts right before school starts back. I'll say it now, Umbridge and Fudge will make appearances and Fudge will be the same as usual, cowardly and oblivious. The first part is the meeting, and the second part will involve everyone else coming in. Expect a little confrontation with Sirius again, and something with Thor and Loki.**_

 _ **Also I'm dividing this up into two chapters, because I want the return to start off before the students all come in and so we'll get the private stuff out of the way first.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _At the Bifrost:_

"We have everything and we are ready to embark." the entire Thorson family was gathered at the gate ready to head back to Midgard. Eli was excited to see his friends and Draco again, but they would meet up likely the day after if Dumbledore allowed it.

"Indeed, oh I'm going to miss you, all of you." Frigga hugged and kissed her sons and grandson, for the fifth time already that day.

"Mother you can visit us when you wish." Loki assured her but still got a wet kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but it's going to be so boring here without you three." Odin rolled his eye.

"Frigga let them be, Heimdall will be keeping watch after all."

"You have visitors waiting for you, the old man and some of his staff along with that Minister and a subordinate of his." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Bloody fantastic." he mumbled.

"Don't worry son, we'll give them a lesson or two on manners if needed."

"Alright enough stalling let's go." Thor, Loki, Eli, Sif, and Hogun all gathered at the entrance and Heimdall opened the portal.

"Safe journey to you all." the man said and they were transported directly in front of Hogwarts' gates. They opened to let the group inside, and several others were waiting just in front of the school. Eli recognized McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, Fudge and some really obese woman wearing an ugly pink dress with a huge bow on top of her fluffed curly brown hair. She had a clipboard in her hand, and was already scribbling away notes as they approached.

"Afternoon Minister." Eli greeted the man a bit coldly but he didn't notice.

"Afternoon Prince…I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Eli kept himself from frowning.

"His name is Eli Thorson." Thor growled and Fudge paled slightly.

"Oh yes forgive me, this is still all quite a shock."

"Of course it is, now why are you here Fudge? I don't recall anyone telling us you would be involved." Loki glared at the man.

"Hem hem." the woman coughed. "It is well within the rights of the Minister to arrive when we have…guests here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she paused at the word guests, and they could see the real look of revulsion in her eyes.

"And you are…?" Sif glared at the woman.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister and to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor this term."

"Why?" Eli was a little confused, if this woman worked under Fudge why was she here?

"I am appointing Dolores here to keep an eye on things, It would appear the school is in need of new reformation so I have chosen her to see it done."

"New reformation?" Hogun looked to Dumbledore. "What's this about?"

"This is the Ministry's idea to…help us. With the way things ended last year Cornelius sees right to adjust a few things."

"And you're allowing this? Aren't you the headmaster, have you no say in what goes on in the school?" Loki could tell from the man's look he didn't want the woman there, but had no choice.

"On to more important matters, Mr. Thorson there's also the matter of your godfather Sirius Black. He was spotted near the grounds after the tournament, so we will be having patrols on guard here should he show again."

"For how long exactly? I doubt he would show anyway." Eli had other reasons for that.

"As long as I deem it necessary, we can't have a killer loose so close to the students."

"I'm sure there are other ways than having…wizards all over the castle."

"This is the best way sir." Loki's eyes were unnerving Fudge, far too easily. "I'd also like to speak with you and your…" he looked at Thor. "Husband, later on."

"Why?" Thor's voice made a few shiver.

"T-To discuss a possible visit to your home in Asgard."

"No." Eli had all eyes on him.

"Mr. Thorson this does not concern your opinion."

"Actually it does, as a descendant and prince of Asgard I have every right to decide if you can enter Asgard. I vote no, because I know the Allfather only gives special permission to those he deems worthy of entering Asgard." Fudge's face reddened slightly.

"As do we." Thor and Loki agreed.

"The Allfather doesn't just let anyone in our home, and after all you let happen to our son in your world he wouldn't trust you any more than a Bilgesnipe."

"Bilge-what?"

"Bilgesnipe, a disgusting monster of a creature that lives in Asgard's forests, horrible things they are especially in herds." Thor answered.

"Bigger than your friend right there, twice as big." Loki pointed at Hagrid.

"Enough." Fudge put up a hand. "I can see we won't come to an agreement today, but hopefully in the near future we can."

"Not likely." Eli stated, and that gave Fudge the cue to leave with Umbridge though she kept her eye on Eli the entire time. Once they had left the grounds Eli turned over to Dumbledore.

"What's going on old man?" Sif beat him to the question. "What real business does that woman have in this school?" Dumbledore just motioned for everyone to go inside, and they entered the Great Hall.

"Cornelius doesn't believe Voldemort truly returned." Eli's eyes widened a bit. "He has everyone believing you and Mr. Diggory made up the whole story, if not were confounded into believing he'd returned."

"No surprise there." Loki rolled his eyes. "The man is a coward."

"Indeed, even if you managed to kill that wizard he refuses to believe it happened."

"Regardless he will do all he can to use Eli against us, but thankfully with us and Heimdall looking after him nothing should come of it." that's what they hoped for.

"I wouldn't think it safe yet Loki, there's still one matter we haven't discussed but that'll come later." Thor looked to Dumbledore. "We won't be going back any time soon, our son's safety is important to us."

"Yes I understand, but is it truly necessary to bring more?" Dumbledore was looking at Sif and Hogun.

"Yes it is, other than what's obviously going on now there's still the matter of Prince Eli's kidnapper. We have yet to discover who they are, and if they find out he's back they may very well return." Sif looked to Loki. "We will not make the mistake again."

"Haven't you found them all this time? And you call yourself a superior race…" Snape's words landed him on the table flat on his back with a hand grabbing him by the throat.

"We are far more superior than you little man, not just because of our strength or longevity, but because we hold family and friends in much higher regards than you could ever imagine." Thor's grip tightened. "Don't think you're out of trouble just yet, we still have a score to settle with you on the matter of your…teaching methods to not just our son but to other students you've terrorized over the years."

"Please there's no need for that." Dumbledore tried to ease the situation but Thor wouldn't let Snape up.

"You had best keep your pet on a leash then old man." Loki glared. "We will have our little talk later, for now Thor I suggest you not kill him yet." Thor released Snape.

"I'd start playing fair if I were you professor." Eli's eyes snapped over to the other end of the hall, and spotted none other than the twins, Draco, and Ron.

"Guys!" Eli ran over to them and there came the group hug. "You're all here awful early."

"Dad convinced Mum to let us come, and Draco was already here." Eli and Draco gazed lovingly at each other for a moment. "Ginny won't come though, she's on her sick bed." the twins giggled.

"Sick?" Eli had to ask.

"Seems she ate some bad treats, she's covered in boils from head to toe, running a nasty fever, swelling up around her glands, and vomiting."

"Oh you two." Eli started laughing.

"This will be an interesting year." Ron smirked. "Hello again Prince Thor, Prince Loki, Lady Sif and Hogun."

"Hello Weasleyson, or would you prefer we call you Ronald?" Loki asked.

"Eck just call me Ron, my mum calls me Ronald."

"Alright then, now Dumbledore it's best if we get settled in. Our son has much to prepare for this year."

"Yes very well…Minerva will show you where to go." McGonagall stepped forward, and the group followed after her. The Weasleys stayed behind but Draco went with them at Eli's tug on his hand.

"For the record Mr. Thorson, I'm glad that you've found your real family." she led them up the changing staircases, and went one level above the Gryffindor portrait entrance.

"Thank you Professor." they came up to a portrait just as big as the Fat Lady's, only this one had a sunset forest and in front stood a tall proud lion.

"Mjolnir's strike." McGonagall said the password and the portrait opened for them. "You each have separate rooms, this is one of the biggest wings in the castle."

"Thank you professor." Eli thanked her again. "Oh wait…do you mind if I talk with you later?"

"Of course Mr. Thorson, just come find me when you're ready."

"Actually…Eli why don't' you go on ahead? Your father and I have to talk with Hogun and Sif for a bit."

"Why mum?"

"It's just a discussion about our whereabouts while you are in classes especially now that the Ministry is going to interfere, but we'll let you know when you return. Oh and keep an eye out for Black, I can sense him in the castle." Eli's eyes hardened.

"Ok, professor?"

"You boys follow me." they did so, and Draco just held onto Eli's hand the entire time.

"Your hair has grown a little." in the past few months he was gone Eli did notice Draco's hair had grown a bit and it was loose. "It doesn't get in your eyes does it?"

"No, I know a spell to keep that from happening. I kind of wanted to grow it out for a bit, but I was a bit afraid I'd look like my father."

"Yeah well don't worry, you'd look cute with short or long hair." Eli kissed Draco's cheek and he blushed.

"Boys do not forget we are in the school, and you are walking behind a professor." they paled slightly, almost forgetting said fact.

"Sorry ma'am." they made it to her office. "Alright, professor can you tell me what Dumbledore is up to right now?"

"What do you mean dear boy?"

"He seems to think I would be better off here than with my real parents. The Dursleys…they've been sentenced to prison in Asgard, so I won't be going back to them ever. Why is he so hell bent on me staying here?" McGonagall sighed.

"In all honesty Mr. Thorson, I don't have a complete answer. What I can tell you is that he's going to try and make your parents see 'sense' so to speak. Now that Fudge is going to try and make you look like a fool desperate for attention things are not going to be nice around here. I don't think he means you harm, but he's too far gone in his vision of 'the greater good'." Eli growled.

"Greater good my arse."

"Language Mr. Thorson."

"Sorry, he's done nothing but hurt me on the matters of his greater good. He left me in that hellhole and he expected me to go back as if nothing was wrong."

"Mr. Thorson you have every right to be angry, I would've taken you out of there if I could and I had my suspicions about Petunia. But Albus kept assuring me you were fine, I should've checked it myself though. After what that woman did to you…oh dear." the guilt was evident on her face, but she was completely sincere.

"I don't fully blame you professor, you've treated me fairly since I first came here." that was mostly true.

"Yes well, if you or Draco ever need anything don't hesitate to come find me. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, how have Sirius and Remus been?" she frowned.

"Well Lupin has mostly been quiet so I can't speak for him, Black on the other hand…oh Merlin he's been as bad as Molly Weasley ranting and raving about how you are not Thor's child, that you are James and Lily Potter's no matter how many times we've tried to make him understand." a sigh, that was no surprise.

"The years in Azkaban have not been good to him." Draco touched Eli's arm. "My father…he knows of this because Fudge told him."

"He knows?" Eli and McGonagall stared at the blonde.

"Yes, he hasn't said anything to me though. I overheard them talking in the parlor, and Fudge is going to try and use you as leverage to get Asgard on our side. He thinks Umbridge can keep her eye on you, but if know her like my father does she will do anything to get to you. For the matters of Voldemort's near return he won't believe it, but…from the way my father was talking he knows more than he's put on."

"More…" Eli thought for a minute, and he remembered that night in the graveyard again. "Let's worry about that later."

"Eli?"

"My mum and I can figure this out, plus my dad and the warriors. Heimdall will make sure nothing horrible happens because if it does then Asgard's warriors will come marching down here with the Allfather and my brothers in tow. There's also my sister…"

"Hela?" McGonagall paled a bit.

"Yeah, but I haven't met her yet. I hope to soon though." Eli sighed. "Professor, where is Black now?"

"I think he's in the headmaster's office, the password is Pumpkin Pasty. Take aim though Mr. Thorson, he is no better than he was the last time you saw him." she wouldn't come, McGonagall knew him well enough Eli could handle a man like Sirius alone, and now with the training he'd received from Thor and Loki he could do better.

"Thanks." Eli led Draco out of the office and into another corridor. When they were further away Eli pulled Draco into an alcove and kissed him. Draco moaned and let Eli's tongue enter his mouth; damn he'd missed his taste so much. "Draco, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." they hugged.

"Are you alright?" Eli pulled back and touched his love's cheek.

"I am, as is my mother. I am allowed to stay here for the week, but I have to be around my godfather most of the time or my father will suspect."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Has anything else changed? Contracts or…?" Draco shook his head.

"Nothing that I could find, mother hasn't seen it either. He's either too preoccupied with the recent events or he's planning something."

"I'll tell my parents, and I'll keep you safe."

"Eli if the others find out we'll…"

"We've kept it secret this long Draco, we will do so again even with that toad lurking about." Draco laughed a little. "We just have to keep our guard up, as long as you have that pendant you are safe and I'll know if you need me." Draco's eyes teared up slightly.

"Eli…" they moved in for another kiss.

"HARRY!" Eli let go of Draco as Sirius came running down the corridor. When he spotted them his eyes blazed with anger. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm with my boyfriend Black, what does it look like?" Eli stood protectively in front of Draco. "Still under the delusion of how I should still be Harry Potter?"

"You are James' son! Not theirs! You can't be with him, he's Lucius' child he's using you!"

"How dare you assume that! You know nothing about me!" Draco yelled.

"And I don't intend to, you Slytherins are all the same. Vile, deceiving, manipulative little bastards who think their wealth and fame can get them everything. I won't have your kind corrupting my godson." Sirius made a grab at Eli but Eli gripped his wrist hard and flipped him onto his back. "GAAH!"

"Did that hurt?" Eli growled and didn't wait for an answer. "It'll hurt a lot more if you attack me or Draco again. Get something straight Black, you may be the godfather James and Lily chose for me, but if this continues then I will see that you never set foot near me again. I am grateful for what the Potters did for me, and I intend to seek justice for them."

"You…you can't…"

"I can't what? Live my life as I wish? Be the guy I want to be instead of some fantasy character you and everyone else thinks me to be? Or can't I just have the family I've always wanted?" he glared dangerously at Sirius. "I've got enough thorns in my side Sirius, and I don't need more. So go back to whatever hole you crawled out of until you can see some sense, otherwise the next time I see you won't be nice. C'mon Dray." Eli pulled Draco down the corridor, back in the opposite direction since Black found them first.

"There you are." Loki and Thor were coming down the staircase when they spotted the boys.

"Hey mum."

"Did you have any problems yet?" Eli smirked.

"None I couldn't handle." Thor clapped his son's shoulder.

"That's our boy, hello again Draco." Draco bowed slightly.

"Princes."

"So mum, anything up?" Loki smiled at him.

"Everything seems good to go, but Eli there is one more thing we need to have done before the school term begins." it would be a few days, by then they could have more plans ready.

"And what's that mum?"

"We've just received word from the Allfather, your brothers are coming down."

 _ **Apologies again for the wait, I've been under a good deal of stress and when I'm stressed I can't write. Sorry for the cliffy again there might be more in future chapters.**_

 _ **So as far as we can see Fudge is up to his usual scheming ways, Umbridge is plotting, Eli and Draco are together again, and now Eli finds out his brothers are coming. What could this mean?**_

 _ **Next chapter the feast comes up, Eli's family is introduced, and you can expect some mean students coming around. Umbridge will get more to her later on, and we'll have a little something on Lucius too. Voldemort may be 'gone' per say, but is he really?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	13. Back Pt2

_**Sorry about this everyone, believe me I hate leaving you to wait so long on my updates but I've got like three other unfinished chapters for other fics I haven't updated in a while and when I try to finish them my mind is wrapped around other things. I hate keeping you waiting but my mind doesn't choose to work well sometimes.**_

 _ **Anyway this chapter is going to pick up from the last chapter, where Eli learned his brothers are coming down to Hogwarts. Question is though, will they have their beast forms or will they be given new ones? We start off there, and then we skip ahead to the welcoming feast for Eli and the rest.**_

 _ **Ginny is going to make herself known later, and we'll see Umbridge but we'll see how long she lasts against Eli and his family.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"M-My…my brothers are coming? When?"

"They'll be down here on the day of the feast, your grandmother has to make sure they'll behave before they come."

"But why? I wanted to meet Fen and Jorm." Eli pouted slightly and Loki just laughed.

"You'll see why soon son, for now I suggest you enjoy your peace and quiet while you can. They know you're back, and they aren't going to give you a private moment anytime soon." Eli rolled his eyes.

"That's typical older brothers' mate, I can give you five perfect examples." Ron pointed at the twins and they gave goofy smiles.

"But we love our ickle Ronnie!" they started making smooching noises and grabbed Ron by the arms and while the younger redhead put up a fight he still got two wet kiss marks on his face. Eli just started laughing and Draco even joined in.

"Don't worry Weasley I'll keep that a secret." Draco wiped a tear from his eye. "You might find them annoying but you're lucky to have them."

"True true Draco." Loki looked to Thor. "Older brothers are quite bothersome at times."

"Oh?" Thor gave him a cocky grin. "But little brothers are so annoying because they want your attention all the time." Loki gave him a playful shove.

"Only because it's your job to play with and love me." they looked ready to snog.

"Guys please! No conversations that can lead to my parents' snogging that is not something I want to see!" as if on cue Thor pulled his lovely Loki in for a passionate snog session and Eli looked away pretending to gag. "EEWW!"

"Mmmm." Loki gave loud moan on purpose.

"MUUMM!" Eli covered his ears and the others started laughing. He felt a wet kiss on his cheek and turned to see it was Draco.

"You might as well get used to it love, you're stuck with them for eternity now." Eli groaned and fake-fainted into the blonde's arms.

'This is gonna be a long year.' of course he meant it in a good way.

 _Six days later:_

"Give that back Fen!"

"ARRROOO!" Eli was supposed to be getting dressed into his school robes but he'd been interrupted by an annoying wolf man that was his older brother. Right as he was about to put on his school tie Fenrir came in and snatched it from his hands and they started chasing each other.

As Loki said Eli's big brothers Sleipnir, Jormungand, and Fenrir all arrived early that morning and they had been happy to finally meet the youngest member of their family. They had been granted permission to roam the grounds, but Jorm would have to remain in the Black Lake though his size shrank to fit in the water though he was still bigger than the giant squid. Hell he made friends with the squid, and since he was a serpent Eli could understand him like Loki could. Fenrir was a wolf still, but he was bigger than an average dog and bloody strong at that, and he too could speak but kept it to a low. Sleipnir was kept in the stables near the unicorns and he seemed to find their company pleasing, but Eli wouldn't be able to see him as often or Fenrir while in class but he would make time.

Another little gift from his grandparents was enchanting his pendant with a connection spell, in case Eli needed help and one of his brothers was nearby they would come to his aid. Fenrir was the only one allowed in the castle, but he wasn't allowed to be near the students without Eli or his parents present. Dumbledore had been a little reluctant to let them on the grounds, but Loki assured the old man none would harm a child unless provoked, and even that took a lot. This was going to be a rough year, especially with that ministry toad lurking about and Draco's father close to her too.

"Fenrir!" Thor's voice boomed when he entered the room. "Give Eli back his tie right now." Fenrir froze and dropped said tie, and Eli used a quick cleansing spell before putting it on.

"Thanks dad, but he was only playing."

"Even so I don't want Loki coming in here thinking I can't keep watch over my sons." Fenrir let Thor stroke his head. The blonde might not have been involved in their lives most of the time, but when he started courting Loki Fenrir and the rest warmed up to him.

"Where's mum at?"

"Your mother decided to check out the student body, but no one can see him." it was almost time for the feast, so Eli would be joining his classmates soon. Loki and Thor would take place at the head table with the teachers, but they would be close to Snape and Dumbledore.

Eli wondered how Draco was, and the blonde had come to see him every day but he still worried for him. From what his dragon said things were fine and so far Lucius was oblivious. Narcissa was alright as well, but Draco heard his parents fighting one night and he swears he heard Lucius hit Narcissa but stayed put in his room. Eli wanted to throttle Lucius to no end, but he would have to wait. He would see Draco tonight, but as far as their relationship they'd have to be more discreet this year.

"Try not to be loud at dinner dad." Thor ruffled Eli's hair.

"Your mother already got to me, that's why I'm dressed for the occasion." Thor had on a decent dark red suit and Loki was going to be wearing robes, but Thor would be sure to keep his hammer close.

"Yeah well try and keep it low, you don't know how many fans you and mum might gain here." Thor rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry, no one compares to your mother and no one ever will."

"Same goes for you love." Loki walked into the bedroom wearing his emerald green and black robes. "Fenrir, you know you can't come to the feast but some elves will bring you food alright?" Fenrir nodded and licked Loki's hand. "Now we'd best get going, your red-haired companions are waiting for you."

"Yeah I should." Eli's form was more fit now thanks to his training with his parents and thanks to the magical healings of Lady Eir he no longer needed glasses. His hair was longer but manageable now, and he even grew two inches taller with the proper nutrition from Asgard.

"Alright, we'll see you at the feast son." Thor hugged him and Loki kissed his head. They made it down to the corridor and to the Great Hall where Eli met with his friends just as the other students came in.

"Eli!" Ron and the twins hugged him slightly. "Damn mate you're really buffed up, it's only been a day."

"Oh hush Ron, you saw me yesterday and you said nothing."

"That's because he was too busy watching Fenrir." Fred laughed. "Where is the great wolf?"

"He's in our room, he can't come down but he'll be out and about tomorrow."

"Good, I want to see how he'd like one of our puking pastels." George winked.

"Not unless you want to lose a limb there." Eli rolled his eyes, but then he caught sight of some other Gryffindors giving him odd looks and he looked over at the Hufflepuff table seeing that Cedric was no longer there. Last year was his last, but in the whole time Eli had been back he'd had no contact with him. He'd have to write to him later, but it could wait as Dumbledore was walking up to his podium.

"Attention, we have a few new changes in staffing this year. First of all we're here to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave…" yes Eli hadn't seen much of Hagrid at all, how could he have forgotten? "We're also here to welcome some new visitors from the realm of Asgard which you are all aware is a true place." Dumbledore pointed over to Eli's parents along with Sif and Hogun, those two had been gone most of the day. "I present to you their majesties Prince Thor Odinson, and his consort Prince Loki Odinson. They have with them their guards the Lady Sif, and Hogun the Grim. They are here on official matters concerning their son, formerly known as Harry Potter, and is now known as Prince Eli Thorson."

'Get on it with old man.' Eli hated the drawl of things, but he kept his tongue in check.

"As you are all aware some new information came to light last summer, so you should all be up to date on how this came to be. Princes Thor and Loki will be here as guards of the school with their friends, and protectors of their son. I suggest you all make this a warm welcome for them, it's not every day we have royalty in our castle." that got a few groans.

"He's really laying it on thick isn't he?" Ron whispered to Eli.

"Oh yeah, mum said this might happen." Dumbledore would try and ease the tension, even if he didn't like the idea of Eli being with his parents he knew he couldn't take him away without starting a fight.

"Now onto further matters, we'll also welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all wish our newest members the best of luck."

"Ahem." a light cough was heard, and it was Umbridge. She stood from her chair, and Eli almost blanched at the horridly bright pink dress she wore. "Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome."

'Kind words you went dead last woman.' Eli gave a slight smirk, but toned out most of her speech as he leaned back to whisper to Ron and the twins.

"The Ministry's interfering here, this is not good." Eli was more worried for Draco than himself. With that toad lurking about it'd be difficult go get around, plus the woman was one floo call away to Lucius if she suspected anything.

"Not at all mate, but don't worry we've got each other's backs on this." that was true, but Eli's guard was still up. Once Umbridge finished her speech Dumbledore went back to the rules about the school grounds and more, so Eli finished his dinner with his friends but promised the twins to take some of their candies for safe keeping. That meant a trip to the common room, and he just hoped it was a quick trip.

 _Later that evening:_

"In here mate, come on." Ron and the twins led Harry back to the common room, he was still allowed in since he was still a Gryffindor regardless of where he slept.

"Oh look who's back." Seamus Finnegan stood up from his seat, he was with Dean Thomas. "Prince Harry."

"It's Eli, no need for the prince part." he knew Seamus and the others likely thought he was insane, hell if Voldemort was really gone this time what proof was there?

"Y'know me mum didn't want me to come back this year?"

"Why?"

"Because of you, all this madness you and Dumbledore have been saying about You-Know-Who it's rubbish."

"Believe what you want Seamus, but Cedric and I both know what we saw that night. You can read the prophet like your stupid mother, but it's nothing even closely compared to the truth out there." Seamus' face reddened.

"Don't you dare call me mother stupid!"

"I'll say what I want about anyone who calls me a liar." Eli's voice was firm, he felt like punching the idiot.

"Mate." Ron held him back. "Don't listen to him, you know we believe you."

"You shouldn't." that came the voice of Eli and Ron's once friend Hermione Granger. "There's just no way, it's highly illogical that Voldemort might be back, the dead can't live again." she was sitting on the red sofa with a book in her hand, typical her.

"And who are you to judge Granger?" Ron turned to her. "You weren't there."

"Neither were you."

"Eli wouldn't lie about this, no one would." the twins said. "You just can't think outside of logic."

"Guys let it go, let's just get those snacks and I'll get going." the twins hurried off to get their things but Ron stayed behind.

"So you're really the son of Thor and Loki?" second year Nigel asked Eli.

"Yeah, and as amazing as it sounds it's not entirely fun."

"But you're the son of Gods, thunder and mischief that's awesome." Eli about rolled his eyes but didn't, Nigel was just likely glad he wasn't with the Dursleys anymore.

"They aren't gods, just have long lives." Hermione opened her book. "I've read up on all the myths."

"They aren't myths, not all of them." Ron stared at her. "They live for five millennia Granger so they can be called Gods."

"Yeah, how do we know it's all true?" another Gryffindor asked. "How do we know he's even their kid?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you, like I said believe what you want but don't come crying to me if Death Eaters come knocking this place down." the twins came down with a box and handed it to Harry.

"Use them when you need'em Eli, hey do you think Prince Loki will give us some more tips?" Eli laughed.

"You'd have to ask him first, then again I think he could make you two his apprentices if you manage to open up that shop one day." the twins high-fived each other.

"Alright!"

"Harry?" Eli turned around, and to his disdain there was Ginny. She had on a shy face, but her eyes were lusting.

"I told you Ginevra it's Eli now, and I'm not in the mood for your petty behavior so I'm going." he went towards the portrait hole.

"Ronald you're seriously going to let him speak to your sister that way?" Hermione glared at Eli.

"You don't know all the details Granger so butt out, it's not your business." Ron turned back to Eli. "You want me to walk with you mate?"

"I can take care of myself Ron thanks, besides it's not too far away. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'll see you at breakfast." Eli left through the portrait hole and made his way to his own portrait, but he stopped when he overheard some voices down below.

"I see absolutely no reason for you to be roaming the halls at this hour, even if you are guests you should be sticking with your own little group." that was Umbridge.

"We are patrolling the halls and we shall be patrolling the grounds, we do not bend to your authority. Now we must be going." that was Sif and she sounded pissed, her voice was strained as if gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"Perhaps not, but considering that your…prince is a student of the school I would suggest you be more respectful." Eli about snorted, did this woman know who she was talking to?

"Respect is earned, not given." Hogun spoke that time. "Do not antagonize Lady Sif, you will regret it."

"No need for that Hogun, let's just go." Eli heard footsteps and then clicking heels. He made his way towards his own portrait hole, gave the password, and ended up being near tackled out the hole but a lick-happy wolf.

"Ick! Fenrir!" the door closed and he heard someone laughing. "Mum call him off please!"

"Fenrir down!" Loki's firm voice called and Fenrir leapt off Eli. "He just missed you that's all." Loki came from the loo wearing nothing but a long green bathrobe and some sweatpants. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just had a little run in with some…old friends." Eli frowned slightly. "Also overheard Umbridge trying to assert herself over Sif and Hogun." Loki started laughing.

"Don't worry son, that toad won't be around for too long if we can help it." Thor spoke from the bed. "Your first day is tomorrow, don't you have her first?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure it'll be a good one." he had an idea of how it was going to go, but for now he just needed a good night's rest.

"Alright let's all pile in, after that meal I could use a good sleep."

"Is it alright if Fen sleeps in my bed?" Fenrir's ears perked up at that question.

"He can, but he sheds terribly." that earned a bark at Thor. "Relax son, the bed is big enough for two."

"Okay, come on Fen." After giving his parents a quick kiss and hug the large dog followed Eli into his bedroom. Eli quickly changed clothes and the two cuddled up on the bed, but Eli took a moment to look at the photo of James and Lily Potter dancing.

"Hrm." Fenrir saw the picture too and put his paw on Eli's chest.

"I wish I could've at least known them a little bro, but…I don't know." he thought about the couple a lot these days. They had been victims in this too, though he couldn't help but wonder how it would've gone if they lived. Setting the picture back down Eli curled up next to his older wolf brother and soon fell asleep after.

 _The next morning, DADA classroom:_

"Hey mate, over here." Ron saved Eli a seat in the classroom they had. Draco was seated in the back with Zabini next to him, a good friend of his in Slytherin.

"Hey Ron, anything happen after I left last night?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Granger tried being like my mum, ordering me to make you apologize to Ginny. I told her to sod off, it wasn't her concern. Other than that no."

"Good, hope she doesn't try anything else." the whole class kept chattering amongst each other until a certain 'ahem' was heard.

"Good morning children." Umbridge appeared from the corner of the room. She started going towards a chalk board next to her desk, and Eli began to notice this room was set up much like a muggle classroom. Just desks in a row, a chalkboard at the front, and two stacks of books on top of the teacher's desk to be passed around; what was this? "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, O W L's, or as you may call them OWL's." she turned to the class as the chalk wrote the words on the board. "Study hard and you will be rewarded, but fail to do so and…well you might not get very far." one wave of her wand and the books began to levitate to the desks.

'Defensive Magical Theory.' it sounded like a crock, defense wasn't about theory it was about approach and protection.

"Your past curriculums in this course have been disturbingly uneven, so it's in your best interests that you learn a more carefully structured Ministry approved course for defensive magic."

"Excuse me…" Hermione held her hand up.

"Yes miss…?"

"Granger ma'am, I've read this book just once, the entire book might I add…and I see nothing in here about using defensive spells." Umbridge laughed at her.

"Well I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in my class." all eyes stared at the woman.

"So we're not going to use magic in here?" Ron asked.

"The ministry believes it's better to help you learn defense in a secure, risk free way."

"So in other words we'll be defenseless?" Eli spoke up and Umbridge turned her back to him.

"Students must raise their hands first if they wish to speak." Eli rolled his eyes. "This course is to help you pass your examinations, with a theoretical knowledge approved by the Minister. This textbook will ensure you to ace your exams for your future careers, which after all is what school is for."

"How exactly is theory supposed to help us? Correct me if I'm wrong but theory is just a supposition or a system of ideas intended to explain something, much like a proposition or a thesis…so how do you propose we learn to defend ourselves with mere words? How is theory supposed to prepare us for the dangers out there?"

"What supposed dangers could there be dear boy?" Umbridge taunted him like a child, her voice was highly annoying.

"Well just because Voldemort isn't around doesn't mean there's no danger, if anything some of his supporters could still be out there. You know…the ones who likely slipped through the cracks in the Ministry?" Umbridge's smile faltered a little. "No offense or anything professor, but if any of us wish to have good careers we need to learn the real techniques of Defense against the Dark Arts, at least to a level where we can actually defend ourselves instead of theorizing petty ideas." that got the whole class gaping at Eli.

"Mr. Thorson, I would've expected better manners from a boy of your…status." she giggled a bit. "So I shall see you after class in my office." she had an evil glint in her eyes, but it didn't affect Eli.

"I'm afraid I can't professor." she frowned.

"And why not?"

"Because right after this class I have a meeting with the headmaster; I have a note if you wish to read it." he'd received it this morning, just before breakfast but since his parents were out for the day Sif and Hogun would be present.

"Hand it here then Mr. Thorson." Eli took the scroll note from his robes and gave it to the woman. After reading it over for a few minutes she frowned, and then her smile was back. "Very well, we shall continue it at another time." handing the note back Eli saw she was displeased, but it didn't worry him.

"Perhaps." Umbridge turned back around towards her desk.

"Now if you will turn to page one and begin reading the first three chapters, we will have a small examination in the hour before class ends. No need to talk, and no passing notes or whispering." the students all went to work, even if the book was a complete bore and rubbish Eli still read through and did the test. Umbridge eyed him the whole time, and it only fueled Eli's desire to have her thrown out.

This was just a start, and there was more to come.

 _ **I hope this was good for you, because I'll have more drama ready in the next one!**_

 _ **Next chapter we will go to the meeting with Dumbledore with a likely surprise visitor. We'll also go to the Burrow and check on Molly and Arthur, can't leave them out for too long. Last but not least, we will get to see Hela! She's got some tricks up her sleeve so be ready!**_

 _ **I'll update this one after I update two other fics, I promise!**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	14. Hela

_**Hey guys thanks for being so patient, I've wanted to update this fic for a while but time isn't always there for me. So I hope this will be worth the wait for you all.**_

 _ **This chapter Dumbledore and Eli talk with Loki and Thor present, so we can expect a good bit of anger to show more than before. We also get a spot for Molly and Arthur and then voila Hela makes her first appearance! It's not just a social visit though, and she is queen of the dead for a reason so you'll have to read along to find out more.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"I really wish I didn't have to do this." Eli rolled his eyes as he approached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"We do too my prince, but it's best we see what the old fool wants now than have him disturbing us later." Sif patted the boy's back and used a magic amulet given to her by Loki to move the statue aside; no trouble at all really.

"Y'know you're supposed to use a password to open the entrance." Eli wasn't complaining but sometimes his mum's magic just stunned him, then again it's Loki. Who could stand up to him in this world and live to tell?

"Your mother's magic gets the job done faster." Sif smirked. "Let's get this over with." they approached the door to the old man's office and entered after knocking.

"Eli." Dumbledore smiled, but the twinkle in his eyes flickered. "I had asked you to come alone."

"And we have told you that anytime you need to speak to the prince shall be only if one or both of us are present or his parents." Hogun's voice was hard. "Now what is this about?"

"You're also only allowed to call the prince by 'Mr. Thorson', not his first name. You'd best speak now or we'll leave." Dumbledore saw there was no way around them, so he just let out a sigh. He was only lucky Thor and Loki were gone for now.

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of training Eli, for when the Dark Lord returns once again." Eli's eyes darkened.

"You know Loki killed him, how can you think he will return?" Sif gritted out, this old wizard was quite annoying.

"It's not that easy, he's come back once already so he may do so again. Mr. Thorson is in danger still, so I think it's best if he trains with one of our own for a while."

"And who do you think would be better than Loki or Thor, or even us? Your world is miniscule against those of Asgard, especially to Loki's magic."

"It's not that I doubt your abilities, but Eli has been in our world for so long it might be best if he deal with Voldemort to our own standards." Hogun's eyes narrowed at the old fool.

"You mean to let him live and lock him away? In a prison full of people only loyal to him?" Eli snarled, he was talking about the wizard prison Azkaban. It was filled with all sorts of Voldemort's followers, including a few he knew were bound to have gone insane from the multiple attacks from the Dementors. "You would do what? Strip his magic and toss him in the darkest pit of Azkaban? That'd be getting off easy after all the lives he's destroyed!"

"Mr. Thorson, death is not always the answer." Dumbledore obviously didn't think there'd be an argument, but here he was preaching about how Voldemort should live as a mortal once again but in a place full of his own people? No.

"Death is the answer for that creature, and death will be paying a visit later today." Sif smirked, and that caused all heads to turn his way.

"Sif?" if she meant what Eli thought she meant, the excitement on his face was slowly spreading.

"What do you mean death will be paying a visit?" Dumbledore was pale in the face; it was almost like he knew too.

"Queen Hela is coming to see us; she has been most excited to see her little brother as Loki's told us. You shan't worry she has the ability to make herself more human looking, but she is not a force to be reckoned with."

"Hela…the queen of Niflheim?" it wasn't a question per say, just a statement made by a stunned professor.

"Yes, and I believe she will have some news for us regarding the one you call Voldemort." it was Hogun's turn to smirk, he knew what Loki meant.

"When is she coming?" Eli was trying to contain his excitement, he hadn't met his sister yet but he was eager to see her as he'd heard so many stories about Hela.

"She should be here during the midday meal my prince, and I think she'll have words with that little redhead wench that keeps stalking after you." that time Dumbledore stood up.

"I will not have you threatening my students!"

"Calm down wrinkled one Hela will not harm the little chit; she will merely force her to understand she is unfit for our son. I have seen the looks she gives him; they are not of love as she claims but of greed and envy. Her only interest is his status as a prince, and she will drag herself into a deep dark pit if she continues this path."

"She is in love with Harry; truly two such as you could see that." Eli snapped his head to Dumbledore.

"For the hundredth fucking time my name is ELI!" he shouted so loud the portraits shook. "And you just heard them say the only thing she loves about me is my title and status! She cares nothing for the real me, not like Draco."

"Mr. Thorson, in the interests of our world it would be best if you settled down with a proper witch." Thunder clapped outside, and it wasn't Thor this time. The two warriors could sense the power radiating off the young prince and pulsing through the entire room.

"Your world is not my home, and I will NEVER settle down with a nice witch because I don't want a witch! Draco is my lover, and don't you ever bring up marriage again because I don't have time to think about that! Stay out of my love life old man; you are not my guardian so you have no say in my choices."

"I think our little talk is done Dumbledore." Loki placed both hands on Eli's shoulders, edging him towards the door. "From now on if you wish to speak to Eli it'd best be an emergency, nothing more or less." they didn't give the man enough time to respond as they all walked out the door and Hogun slammed it shut.

"That meddlesome old codger can't keep his nose out of my business for one lousy day!"

"Take it easy my prince, you're starting a storm." they walked to a corridor where the windows showed dark clouds forming in the sky, and this wasn't Voldemort's.

"Sorry." Eli calmed his nerves; he'd have to message Draco later. "Oh before I forget, Umbridge wanted me to see her after class."

"What for?" Sif narrowed her eyes.

"I can only guess, but she didn't like how I spoke in her class."

"I'll have to make her understand better reason." Eli grabbed Sif's forearm.

"I appreciate the offer my lady, but I can fight my own battles with that old toad." Hogun chuckled.

"Alright enough talk of toads and meddlesome teachers, let's head to the hall of greatness for lunch." Eli rolled his eyes.

"It's the Great Hall Grim one, not hall of greatness." he laughed.

"Ignore it Prince Eli, he is still somewhat in a primitive stage for words." Hogun surprised them both and swatted Sif's arse.

"You weren't calling it primitive last night." the dark haired warrior winked and Eli clapped his hands over his ears.

"La la la la la too much information la la la la la…"

"Haha, forgive me prince." Hogun ruffled Eli's hair and they continued on their walk down the corridors, all the while ignoring the lusty and envious stares sent their way.

Yeah Loki and Thor were not going to be happy about this, but right now Eli was more than eager to meet his big sister to even care.

 _Meanwhile at the Burrow:_

"I just can't understand it Arthur, how could Harry possibly think those people are his real family? After everything we've done for him how can he just turn on us like this?" Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead. His first day off in three months and he had to spend it listening to his wife rant on and on about Harry...or Eli as he was now known as.

"Molly Albus confirmed everything they said, even if he didn't know Eli was an Asgardian child James and Lily weren't his birth family. He has his real parents now, you should be happy for him."

"I can't Arthur, those people are from a land that raves battle and bloodshed, they're Vikings!"

"Thor is a Viking, but he's also a prince and Asgard is not an entire war society it's also peaceful with other realms out there. You know the legends…" Molly cut him off.

"But to raise children among soldiers and barbarians?!" Arthur sighed.

"It's how their culture is Molly, and Eli wants to be with his real parents you can't just think he'll become a monster. From what I can see he's happy, and he's healthier than he ever was with the Dursleys."

"That's another thing, they took his muggle relatives from their home they can't just…"

"Yes they can, you saw what they did to the boy and you kept saying he'd be better off with a good family." he was getting tired of this. It was bad enough that Ginny was on edge about Eli dating the Malfoy child, but to hear it constantly with his wife's bantering was enough to give him migraines for days.

"What about Ginny? She's been in love with Harry for years; he should at least give her a chance."

"He's not into girls, and Ginny is not in love with the boy she's obsessed and crushing on him that's not the same thing. You've been telling her stories for years about the boy-who-lived, and she thinks he's hers but he wants the Malfoy boy." Molly had been spoiling Ginny rotten since the day she was born, and while Arthur had done the same as well he treated his sons equally to her.

"He's a death eater's son Arthur!"

"I know! But dammit Molly Draco is not his father!" Molly paled, Arthur had never sworn at her before. "I don't know the kid well, and neither do you, but I don't believe in blaming children for their parents' mistakes. Leave it alone."

"I can't Arthur; I just can't understand why Harry would choose them over us." Arthur glared at his wife; he was extremely close to losing his temper.

"Molly…it's not up to you. You're not his mother, I'm not his father but I will be his friend. If you keep this up you are going to start a fight you can't win. I'm going to my shed, let me know when dinner is ready." he threw down the afternoon version of the Daily Prophet and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Molly behind.

'I don't know how much more of this I take, but I can hope she stops this before it gets worse.'

 _Later that day, Hogwarts Great Hall:_

"Hey Harry." Eli had joined his friends at their table for lunch, and had been enjoying a decent conversation with them until a certain carrot top came their way.

"Come to bother me again Ginevra? If you are then please go waste your time somewhere else."

"Harry please, we need to talk about us." he wouldn't bother correcting her on his name this time, it seemed pointless since she was deluded.

"There is no us Ginevra, so get it out of your tiny brain." she touched his arm and he yanked it back. "And keep your hands to yourself." the girl sighed.

"Look Harry I understand you want to experiment with the same sex and all, but you have to get out of this phase soon. You're going to graduate in a few years, so you have to get your priorities straight and we must work on our relationship."

"Ginny are you stupid?" Ron dared ask it, getting Ginny's blazing eyes set on him. "He doesn't want you, I don't know how many times we have to say it but if you don't stop you're going to get hurt." as much as Ron loved his sister she was a nuisance when she wanted something. Their mum had her spoiled from day one but he didn't resent her.

"Ron stop, you and I both know Harry is meant to be here. He's a hero, a lord in the making, he can go so far with his power and we can have lots of children together." Eli slammed his fork down into the table so hard it nearly broke the wood.

"I would never have children with you, you are as hideous as a troll with the temper of a dragon. I will never marry you, I will never bed you, and I am not your friend! Not anymore, so either you leave me alone or so help me I will…" he didn't get to finish.

SLAP!

Eli's face jerked to the side as Ginny slapped him in front of everyone. The sound echoed in the hall and all eyes found their way to the source. The entire table of Gryffindor gasped at Ginny's actions, and Eli turned back to her slowly with a deathly glare in his eyes.

"Big mistake." he growled and waved his hand to strike her back, but something stopped him.

"Little brother that is not wise." a woman's voice echoed through the hall, and Eli suddenly felt a great chill surround everyone. A cold chill…cold like death itself?

"Hela?" he looked around and saw the entrance to the hall open wide, revealing thick black fog and in the middle a shadowy figure. Everyone was slightly afraid of the figure's presence, but when they stepped forward it was revealed as a pale woman with long thick black hair, solid white eyes, a tall but lean stature, wearing a long black and green dress with a revealing v-neck. She had the hint of death around her, but her smile was kind. "Hela!" Eli all but bolted from his seat to run to her, but stopped midway as he remembered his manners as a prince. "Your highness." he bowed to her.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, little brother." Hela curtsied to Eli, and then after a minute he ran into her open arms. "My my, you are a strong one."

"Indeed, he gets that from his father." everyone's eyes turned to see Loki and Thor suddenly appear in the middle of the room with Sif and Hogun arriving in the Great Hall behind Hela. "Darling Hela, you've come at last." Loki held her face in his hands and kissed her cheeks.

"Yes, I have looked forward to this visit for so long." she smiled at Loki. "But…we must take this elsewhere, these mortals seem rather unnerved by me." she had her eyes on Ginny, and the girl turned pale white in fear of her. "The headmaster will meet with us; bring the little chit here first." Loki snapped his fingers and Ginny was out of her seat and in front of Hela.

"This way little witch." Sif grabbed Ginny's arm in a fierce grip, and they moved out to the corridor to a private alcove. Eli could hear Dumbledore shuffling his way from the teacher's table, likely with two others from the other noises he could hear.

"Hold it." speak of the devil the old fool appeared with them along with Snape and McGonagall. "I cannot allow you to harm a student."

"Relax old man." Hela's voice sent a chill through the three. "I only wish to have a little talk with her."

'Get her sis.' Eli smirked and watched as Hela knelt down to Ginny's eye level.

"Little girl, you dare lay a hand against my darling little brother?" Hela's eyes glared and Ginny shrank where she stood. "You believe yourself worthy of him?"

"H-He's…my…my love…" she could barely form a sentence, Hela terrified her.

"You do not feel love for him; you are incapable of feeling such emotions without greed and jealousy. You are not a girl who should be a princess; you are a spoiled little fool that thinks all shall kiss the ground you walk on. Your mother is an idiot to plant such fantasies in your mind, yet none shall come true." Ginny was so scared she didn't say a word, she couldn't. "Now…you stay clear of my brother, or else you'll be spending an eternity in Hell with me." Hela stood up and shoved Ginny down to the floor, and Ginny scrambled up to run away as fast as she could.

"Nice." Eli applauded his sister.

"Thank you, now shall we move somewhere more private?" with a wave of her hands Hela teleported everyone from the corridor and into the Headmaster's office.

"How…how are you able to do that?" Snape was stunned, he didn't bother hiding it.

"Complex magic that takes years to master, yet for a woman like me it takes only a short amount of time." cocky like Loki, but powerful like him too. "Now…there is more to this visit than just having my Eli back. This comes in regards to the one you call Voldemort…" she waved her hands, and in a handful of black smoke an orb the size of a cantaloupe appeared. Thick purple waves swirled inside the orb, but everyone about leapt back when Voldemort's agonized face appeared and let out a horrible scream.

"AAAGGHH!" it was so loud everyone had to cover their ears, but thankfully Hela waved her hand again and the screaming stopped.

"Sorry about that, forgot about the quieting spell."

"What the bloody hell was that?" Snape all but screamed.

"Calm down Severus, although I too would like an answer to that." Dumbledore crossed his arms and stared at the queen of the dead.

"It's the soul of Tom Riddle…or should I say part of his soul."

"Part?" Eli asked it.

"Thankfully I saw what happened in that graveyard when our father rescued you, and I snatched his soul before it could pass on. However, it appears that the soul is incomplete and all I have with me is his head."

"How is a soul incomplete? Once the living body is destroyed the soul must move on or stays behind as a ghost. Unless…" Eli suddenly remembered what Dumbledore said earlier that day. "You said it wasn't that easy to kill him, what do you know?" Eli narrowed his eyes.

"You will speak to your headmaster with respect Potter." Snape sneered at him.

"Respect is earned, not given Professor Snape you of all people should know that. Now Professor Dumbledore, care to explain what you meant?" Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance.

"I think it'd be best if I explained it Eli, I've heard of this magic before yet I didn't think anyone so vile would actually perform it." Hela smiled.

"And how is you know about it?" Snape once again had the gall.

"Do be quiet guilty one; your presence alone is highly annoying." Hela silenced him with a spell. "Now as I was saying, this magic is very powerful and very dark. It's what this world calls a horcrux, and the very idea of it is disgusting. To create a horcrux, one must kill another beng in order for the caster to seal a piece of their very spirit into an object. By doing this, the caster will continue to live on even as their body is destroyed. Splitting the soul once is horrifying, and it appears that this particular man…or who used to be a full man has split his soul more than once."

"What?" Sif was the one to speak next.

"That…that can't be." Loki's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm afraid it is father, though I will tell you now when you destroyed Voldemort in the graveyard you destroyed his next soul piece. He's already had two destroyed, and until his full soul form is complete in my realm he has much a chance to return again. However…he will be weakened if he does. With each piece of his soul destroyed he will slowly turn mortal again and with it his magic shall fail. I cannot see where he's hidden the other pieces, but I do know of one that goes everywhere he does. His companion I think, the snake."

"Nagini…" Eli breathed in realization. "But you said he can still come back? How can we prevent it?"

"Eli." Hela touched his shoulder. "You leave that to me and our father, we will make sure no harm comes your way or to Draco." she winked. "You picked a good one too, such good taste."

"Thanks." Eli chuckled. "But I had a connection with Voldemort's spirit, yet I haven't seen or heard anything. Even my dreams have stopped."

"Like I said with every destroyed piece his power weakens, but he may very well return. His followers are still at large, and they will attempt to kidnap you to finish that ritual. However…" she smirked. "I might be able to scare them a good bit in their dreams but that can wait." she made the orb vanish. "I have an entire day to spend with you, and then I must return to my realm."

"You can't stay longer?" the day was already halfway done.

"Fret not baby brother, I will remain here until noon tomorrow. Do you have any classes later?"

"I have Potions, Divination, and Quidditch practice but I should be done by five. Dinner is at eight, and curfew is at ten."

"Then we shall have fun then, but you'd best get along to your classes I think lunch is about over." Eli wanted to stay longer, but he knew she was right and Snape was already right there. He gave her and his parents one quick hug before leaving out the door.

"Hela, you're sure all you've said is the truth?" Thor was a bit skeptical, but in the world of magic anything could happen.

"I am Odinson, but there is another matter at hand here…" she looked to the three wizards and witches. "A private matter."

"Very well, but could you take that spell off Severus he looks like he could have a stroke." McGonagall asked and Hela did so, so the others left though Dumbledore had to practically drag Snape away.

"Now, fair warning to you all the soul pieces of Voldemort will be the least of your problems, there is another evil work in the making and it involves the one who abducted Eli years ago." all eyes widened.

"What have you seen dear daughter?" Loki had hope in his voice, he had been praying to the Norns that they would catch whoever stole his son for years.

"I don't know the identity of the abductor, but I know it is a woman. One with a big jealousy streak and a very horrible temper." damn, Thor and Loki had known too many women like that in the past it would take time to sort them all out. "There's also the death eaters, Lucius Malfoy is in charge for now."

"What does he have planned?" Sif asked.

"I don't know, they are lying low as the humans say it. Keep your guards up and I shall do my best to find more information we may need. For now, please let me see more of this castle."

"Yes…" Loki and Thor had worry in their eyes, but they could trust Hela's help.

Both princes only hoped that for the time being things would only get better for Eli.

They had no idea of the troubles coming their way.

 _ **Sorry for the delay again, hopefully this will hold you until the next one is up.**_

 _ **Yeah I decided to bring in the horcruxes a bit early, that way they can start working on a plan to destroy Voldemort for good and find Eli's kidnapper.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have more of Hela's visit, but we'll also have a scene with Umbridge. Why she didn't appear before shall be in the next chapter too, she can't keep quiet for too long y'know. We'll even have something for our darling Draco, I think it's time to bring out some more fluff between our boys eh?**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	15. Threat

_**I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting, writer's block is a pain to have. I wanted to update this many times but I could never get my mind wrapped around it.**_

 _ **This chapter Hela continues her visit with Eli and the others, then a little confrontation with Umbridge, and I warn you…a cliffhanger at the end but I will not leave you waiting too long for the next one. Also calls for a little detective work on who kidnapped Eli as a baby, I know you're all waiting for it so it shall come in this chapter.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Hela, you're amazing." Eli was leaving out of the Great Hall with Hela behind him and he was happy like a child being told Christmas came early. He'd just finished a mountain of homework in half the time he normally would've. Hela despite living in another realm had been of great help, she had knowledge of the modern wizard world and Asgard, and it made her a perfect tutor.

"I do my best little brother, and we are related so you are no doubt going to be as brilliant as I." she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'd rather be like both my parents, strong and intelligent."

"And you will be, oh and don't worry about that little redhead chit I think she got the message to steer clear of you."

"You sure? She's extremely stubborn."

"True, but we can always give her a scare if she persists. Also, don't worry about old Malfoy Sr."

"What?" They made to a corner, thankfully it was quiet.

"I'll know if he gives you any trouble, or Draco. I'm no seer, but you two will have a good future together and that I am certain of." Eli suddenly got an idea, and gave a smirk that could very well match Loki's.

"Maybe you can scare Parkinson a little? Draco said she's been after him since the start, she's starting to get annoying and I mean more than usual."

"I can give her some nasty nightmares, or I could just play a few pranks?"

"How's about both?" Hela smirked.

"Alright, now why don't you go put your things away and I'll meet you outside? Fenrir and I are going to have a little walk around the lake, we have permission of course from McGonagall." she winked.

"Thanks sis." they shared a quick hug before Hela vanished in a swirl of black smoke. Yeah Hogwarts had nothing on Aesir/Jotun magic, but it was powerful enough to protect itself if need be.

"Mr. Thorson." Eli was about halfway to his own rooms when he was stopped by Umbridge.

"Yes professor how can I help you?" she had on that sickly smile, it made his stomach churn.

"It seems that there have been some…complaints about an animal roaming free on school grounds. A horse and a wolf to be precise, and as I recall they are pets of your parents." Eli frowned.

"They're not just pets professor, they are my brothers and they've been given permission to roam the grounds so long as they don't harm any students or staff without provocation." she laughed, as if trying to hide the grimace in her face but barely.

"Yes well…the Ministry will see to it those animals will be removed, or sent back to wherever they came from." Eli smirked.

"Your Ministry has no jurisdiction over my family, nor over me any longer. You can try all you want but they don't fall to your laws, and I can warn you now if you continue to try and worm your way around any law that you believe can get what you want, then you are sadly mistaken. Keep to your own business, and you won't get hurt."

"Is that a threat Mr. Thorson?" her poisoned tone came back.

"It's a warning, and it's not just from me. Dumbledore and the others are already under watch, you think my family won't be poking around you as well?" the toad bitch paled slightly and Eli took his chance to leave. He knew the old bitch wouldn't give up so easily, but he knew if she tried anything she'd be risking her freedom and her life.

"Ruff!" After Eli entered the rooms and set his books down Fenrir came running from the bedroom and jumped onto Eli's stomach proceeding to lick his face.

"Ew! Fen stop it!" Eli tried to sound serious but failed as the licks tickled his face.

"Fenrir you crazy pup let your brother stand." Fenrir got off Eli and Loki bent down to help him stand.

"Thanks mum." Eli wiped his face and Loki kissed his forehead.

"I heard you talking to a certain toad." straight to the point.

"Yeah she tried to hold the presence of Sleipnir and Fenrir over me, I told her to screw off." Loki frowned. "Not literally, I just warned her not to poke around unless she wants to start a fight she can't win."

"That's my boy." Loki kissed his head again.

"Alright, now what about your school work?"

"Hela helped a little, I wish she could stay longer."

"She is a queen son, you don't need to worry though she'll be looking out for you. We all will." Eli sighed.

"Mum I can take care of myself y'know, but thanks."

"You're my child no matter what Eli, and I will make sure you have the life you desire. Your father and I only want you to be happy." they shared a hug. "Now, how's about we go visit Sleipnir?"

"Sure, but I wanna go see Draco real quick he's got a break before his next class. I'll meet you at the Black Lake, take Fen with you he looks ready to burst out the door." Fenrir was sitting right by the exit hole and his tail was wagging so fast it thumped like a heartbeat against the wall.

"Yes you might be right, alright Fenrir come on." Loki clapped his hands and the two vanished from Eli's sight. Eli quickly put his things away and pulled on a more comfortable set of robes, since Fenrir got slobber over his others and the smell of dog. Once he finished he exited the rooms and made it straight to a private alcove where he and Draco often met.

"Dray." Draco was already there waiting for him, and he greeted the blonde with a sweet kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Draco hugged him. "I just received a letter from mother." judging by how tense the blonde was Eli knew something was wrong. "My father…he's getting worse with her."

"Worse how?" Eli could only guess.

"He broke her arm yesterday, but she got it healed today. She's also got a black eye but glamour charms can fix that. Apparently he and the other Death Eaters are trying to revive the Dark Lord again, but they know your parents are here so they're lying low until you leave."

"They can't bring him back without my blood though."

"True, but while they keep hitting dead ends my mother suffers for it. Parkinson's also talking of a marriage contract, apparently her father and mine are to meet and soon." Draco tensed more, he was getting angry.

"You know my mother's magic will prevent that, as long as you wear that necklace you're safe. Any magic drawn up through a contract will be null and void, your father can't stop me." Eli kissed the pale forehead.

"But what about my mother? She's not safe in that house, and if I tell her I'm with you I don't know how she'll react."

"Draco, we'll make it work. We'll give your mum protection I already spoke with my dad, she can take refuge in Asgard until this is done. Look, I'm meeting with my mum later, I'll talk it over with him and we'll make a plan. We'll get your mum to safety don't worry." Draco sighed.

"I hope so, with that ministry toad lurking about and constantly telling Lucius about me it's hard to keep up with anything." one more kiss and a hug in Eli's arms and Draco's body relaxed quick.

"I'll think of something, for now, you just stay safe alright?" Draco nodded. "Good, now we'd best get going before we get caught or someone gets suspicious. I'll message you tomorrow." they shared a quick kiss and Draco left before Eli, but as Eli exited the alcove he waved his hand and someone was forcibly dragged over to him from behind a curtain. "Well well, seems I've got a little spy in my midst." the intruder was Pansy Parkinson, and she was raging mad.

"I knew Draco was hiding something, and I thought it to be another girl." she got up onto her feet. "Yet it turns out to be you!"

"Yeah it's me, and I knew I felt you lurking earlier but of course I had to get my dragon to calm down first." Eli gave a nasty smirk.

"He's not yours he's mine! We're betrothed to each other!" she looked hideous when she was angry.

"Says who? Your father? Lucius? Yeah they don't scare me Parkinson, and besides Draco would never marry someone as ugly and vain as you." Parkinson's face went red.

"You can't keep him from me Potter, I don't care who you say you are Draco is mine! I've worked too hard to lose him now, and I won't lose to anyone least of all you!" Eli laughed.

"Yes well, that's a battle you'll never win dearie. Draco is not some object you can keep and flaunt around, he's a person whom I happen to love. Lucius may promise him to you, but no magic can keep us apart." he was nose to nose with her now. "And in case you've forgotten, my sister is queen of the dead, and she can easily make you wish for something as sweet as death." the girl paled slightly.

"Draco is mine, he'll always be mine and when I tell Lord Malfoy…" before she could finish Eli clapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the alcove. She fought, but one quick _Petrificus totalus_ and she was still as stone.

"You're not going to tell old Lucius anything, not now, not ever but you will remember this you pug faced bitch. Draco is my love, my treasure, and if anything or anyone tries to take him from me then the consequences will be quite…harsh." he took out his wand and waved it over her head.

'She won't remember our conversation, but she won't dare stand up to me after this.' a quick memory spell and impulsive charm and Parkinson was soon unconscious, but it would look like she'd fallen asleep in the alcove.

'Now to find my parents.' Eli would have to give Draco a heads up more here, if Lucius was already working on a contract then they needed to speed things up and soon.

"Eli there you are." Hela met him at the entrance.

"Hey sis, is everyone out by the lake?" she nodded. "Good, we need to talk." they walked outside and thankfully Thor, Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Loki were all there. Eli spotted Sif and Hogun near a few trees, just sitting down and snogging, yeah don't break it up or Sif would destroy him in training.

"Eli." Thor hugged his son tightly.

"Hey dad, Mum we've got an issue." Loki frowned. "Lucius is looking to draw up a contract for Draco and Parkinson, apparently soon and he's hurt his wife again."

"Again? Does that man have no respect for the mother of his child?" Thor growled.

"Thor calm yourself, Eli what's happened to Draco's mother?"

"It's bad mum, Draco's afraid she's going to be killed if Lucius snaps again. He's broken her arm and she can't go to the Ministry or someone will catch her. He's really scared mum." Loki looked at Thor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can take her tomorrow evening, but we'll need time to speak with her or she might not be ready."

"Then you'd best do it tonight mum, I think Lucius is going out or if you can knock him out and talk to her until then I think she'll listen." Loki nodded. "Also, Parkinson overheard me and Draco talking in the alcove but I dealt with her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she was gonna tell Lucius but I shut her up."

"Good, but I'll still be sending her some gruesome nightmares." Hela winked. "I can arrange a little something for ol' Lucius too, I want his soul in my realm."

"Oh?" Eli smirked evilly.

"Hey now no evil business." Loki got between the two of them. "That would be my job, I am the God of Chaos after all." he gave a matching smirk and wink.

"Alright enough of that, I need to pass a message along from the Allfather." all eyes fell on Thor.

"What message?" Eli looked at his father and Thor frowned.

"Heimdall has been seeing sights of an unknown magical presence around this area, but whatever or whoever it is cannot get past the wards Loki put up around the school. He says it feels familiar, but he isn't sure who it could be."

"When did this start?" Eli wondered why no one else had sensed it, but his grandfather could from all the way in Asgard? And Heimdall?

"A few days ago, but it's gotten stronger." Thor sighed. "Mother will be paying a visit tomorrow, she has something that might be able to tell us more."

"Dad, mum could it be Voldemort?" Loki shook his head.

"That fool's magic was weak, if this is as strong as your father is putting on then it's likely something from Asgard." Eli looked at Hela.

"I'll keep an eye out little brother."

"Ruff!" Fenrir barked in agreement, and licked Eli's hand. Sleipnir trotted over and placed his head over Eli's shoulder. Eli pet both his brothers and let his sister kiss his forehead, he knew he had their support and their protection, but something in his gut told him that whatever this was lurking around Hogwarts was nothing of a friend.

 _Malfoy Manor, main sitting room:_

"You've all felt nothing? Not a sense of power from our lord at all?"

"We've been over this Malfoy, nothing has happened and nothing has come up. Pettigrew is dead and our lord is either dead with him or vanished again. That man, Loki he calls himself destroyed our lord, nothing was left and now we're back to our lives." Lucius Malfoy along with a few of the remaining death eaters which included Lords Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Parkinson, were inside the main dining hall of Malfoy Manor. Lucius called them each week to look out for signs of the Dark Lord, but in the past several weeks nothing was felt or heard.

Ever since that night at the graveyard Lucius had been trying to figure out what happened. Then when he got word that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was actually the son of two powerful Norse Gods it only egged him to find out more. Unfortunately it also meant the boy was untouchable, being the son of two gods and basically a god himself, the lad was going to be more powerful than before. The Dark Lord had to still be alive somehow, he wouldn't die so easily no matter how powerful his opponent was.

"Then we need to keep waiting, our lord won't die so easily. He didn't before and he won't now." Lucius was already in a foul mood, he'd have to pay his wife a little visit after this.

"Perhaps he met his match against that Loki chap." Nott snickered. "We all saw what happened why are we bothering now?"

"Do you dare question our lord's power?" Lucius and Nott were now nose to nose.

"No, I only see that his next return might be more delayed. These aren't demons or wizards we're dealing with Malfoy, it's gods and the boy is one of them."

"We won't get within a hundred feet of Potter with those Asgardians around." Crabbe agreed.

"Then we either continue to wait like sitting ducks or we consider the fact that this time our lord may never return." Goyle grunted out.

"You and I have business to discuss Lucius." Parkinson was getting impatient; he and Lucius still had to discuss the possibilities of a marriage contract between their children. It would be beneficial to both their lines, a good match to be had.

"Yes Parkinson we will deal with that…" Lucius stopped when the sudden rush of magic filling the room caught everyone off guard. It was like a huge gust of wind, but stronger and they could feel the power down to their bones.

"Such trivial matters shall have to wait gentlemen." a woman's voice echoed through the room, but there was no one else around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Lucius and the others drew their wands, only to have them flung out of their hands when a green spell struck them hard.

"That's no way to greet a guest, honestly have mortal wizards become so fickle they cannot be elegant enough around a woman?" suddenly on the other side of the room a body materialized, and it turned out to be the shape of a young woman. She had long vibrant red hair, shining blue eyes, pouty lips, alabaster skin, basically she looked as if she were made by the gods themselves.

"Who are you? How did you get into my home?" Lucius tried to remain furious, but the very appearance of the woman made his entire body feel light, as if walking on air. She flipped her beautiful red hair, and the men all seemed to swoon at her.

"I am Lorelei, but you all may address me as 'my lady'." Lucius suddenly noticed her odd blue dress, with parts of golden armor and his eyes widened.

"You're an Asgardian." she smiled and her eyes had a wicked gleam. As she approached him Lucius found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the task at hand, and the closer she got the more beautiful she seemed.

"Indeed, I am a seductress much like my dear sister Amora but she's…well she's more of a good girl than I." her hand went up Lucius' arm and he felt a surge of magic flow through him. His mind became clouded, and all he could focus on was the lovely woman in front of him.

"W-What can I do for you then?" he cursed himself for the slight stutter.

"It's simple really, you and I have a similar problem, and I will do everything in my power to grant you…" she looked towards the others, all equally frozen at the sight of her. "And your friends your desires if you help me complete a task." Lucius felt the urge to force the woman to talk, but he couldn't.

"What task exactly my lady?" Nott was the next one to speak.

"Oh don't worry on that just yet, after all the night's still young and we have just enough time before we have to act."

"My lady, what do you require of us?" all the men could swear when she smiled her teeth shined bright like the moon.

"I require your knowledge of this world, your skills, but most importantly…your loyalty." she moved her hand a little lower and it stopped at Lucius' hip. Her touch sent shivers up his spine, it took all he had not to drag her into the next room and shag her on the den floor.

"And…what is it you want in return?" she smirked.

"What I want will come to me later, for now…how's about you and I take this discussion somewhere more private Lord Malfoy?" Lucius felt his blood rush to his face, but regained his composure when he faced the other men.

"I will see you tomorrow at ten Parkinson, and I will send for the rest of you when our lady requires your presence." as the men hastily exited the room and the fireplace went off, Lorelei smirked evilly and allowed Lucius to lead her into the next room.

 _ **Yeah I decided to use Lorelei here instead of Amora, because I know while Amora is infatuated with Thor in the comics Lorelei is more obsessed with becoming queen. I figured make her the bad one here, but Amora will make an appearance later.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have a little altercation between Molly and Loki, because you know Ginny is gonna write to her parents about Hela. We'll also see something of Snape and Sif, you know they're bound to butt heads because Snape's still a jerk and Sif isn't afraid to speak her mind; I'll even throw something in on Hermione. Yeah basically more drama, but towards the end we'll see what happens with Narcissa.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	16. Warnings

_**I'm glad to see you guys liked the turn of events thus far, and therefore its' helped me to get this chapter out by Christmas so consider this my holiday gift to you.**_

 _ **This chapter we have Loki and Molly, then Sif and Snape, and after that Hermione shows. Towards the end we have a little surprise for Narcissa. Drama drama drama, and after this we start with a nasty battle that's underway.**_

 _ **Sorry if I made you wait too long, but hopefully this is worth it for you.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _The Burrow:_

"Molly, I'm working a double tonight so don't wait up." Arthur Weasley stood at the door about to leave for work when he saw Molly cleaning up dishes from their breakfast.

"Alright." Molly gave her husband a smile, but just as he was about to walk out of the door an owl flew in and landed on table. It had a letter, and so Molly took it but after she opened and skimmed over the contents she let out an angry shriek.

"What's going on?" Arthur was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"That…that disgusting cad! How dare he hurt poor Ginny!"

"Molly what do you mean?" Arthur took the letter from her shaking hands. He had to admit he wasn't happy about the words, but it angered him more what Ginny had the gall to say.

 _Mum,_

 _I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but I think I should._

 _Harry still won't talk to me, I've tried everything I can think of but he keeps ignoring me. His parents are always watching me and now he has those animals with him, a wolf and a horse. He says they're his brothers, but that's impossible right?_

 _To top it off Mum he had this strange woman show up, she calls herself his sister Helia or Hela I can't remember. She threatened me, said I would pay if I kept bothering Harry and called me a spoiled little brat. He's still with Malfoy too, they have to be brainwashing him._

 _Loki won't leave me alone either Mum, he calls me names all the time like silly girl, or foolish. Everyone else seems to agree with them, I don't know what to do Mum._

 _Please write back soon._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

"Molly don't you dare start anything." Arthur balled up the letter and threw it in the wastebasket. "You know full well Ginny exaggerates just as you do."

"Arthur I won't stand for it anymore! I am going to have a word with that Loki and I will make sure he leaves Ginny alone!" Molly grabbed her robe and wand before Arthur could stop her, and then she vanished into the floo just as he was about to call her name.

"Damn." Arthur rubbed his tired eyes, he knew once Molly got back she would be in a fit or she'd be so scarred for life she'd likely never leave the house again.

He just hoped Molly wouldn't make things any worse than she likely had already.

 _Hogwarts, Headmaster's office:_

"Albus!" Molly Weasley came running through the floo and just in time to see Dumbledore entering his office.

"Molly, I didn't expect you."

"I just received a letter from Ginny about that family!" the way she said it she might as well be spitting venom. Dumbledore's face paled slightly and he sighed in frustration.

"Molly I'm afraid I have to ask you leave it be, whatever Ginevra told you is likely false. Eli and his family are here and they are not to be trifled with." Molly's face turned an angry red.

"She said they've been calling her names and keeping her from talking to Harry!"

"No she's done that herself, the talking part I mean. As for the names…she brought that on herself as well with the badgering. I've gotten complaints not just from them on her, but also her fellow classmates." Molly shook her head.

"I want to talk with Loki; I am not going to let this go!" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Molly things are already hard enough with them around, if you push any further it will only get worse."

"Albus I demand you call him up here! If you don't I will march down myself and drag him out until the entire school can hear me!"

"They already can." both wizard and witch jumped at the sound of Loki's voice coming from the door, which was now opened with him leaning against the frame. "I knew you'd be coming Mrs. Weasley, and I suggest whatever you have to say to me…to choose wisely lest you wish to be turned into a foghorn for your husband's muggle collection." Molly didn't back down.

"How dare you frighten my daughter, she is trying to help Harry and you are keeping her from him!" Loki's green eyes flashed.

"Your daughter is a stalker and obsessed with the idea of a boy who doesn't exist. You have filled her head with stories on her becoming his wife when in reality he prefers someone else. He is in love with young Draco, and she is delusional as you are."

"Ginny has been in love with Harry for years, he is perfect for her."

"You mean he's rich, because of the inheritance two people left him despite that he isn't their blood son. Yes I know of her fantasies, my daughter is very good at reading the minds of the living despite her title as Queen of the Dead." Molly paled.

"Hela…is your daughter?" of course she knew the legends, but she thought they were only myth.

"She is, and she has already warned your daughter once. Next time I will have to step in and if I do she will not like the consequences."

"You are brainwashing Harry!" that time Loki got so close to Molly's face a single breath could make her fall backwards.

"My son's name is Eli, and he is not brainwashed. My child has finally learned the truth of his past, and you are so set on having him in your family you fail to see how happy he is. You had best let this little dream go Mrs. Weasley, or else you and your daughter will pay the price." Molly's hand went back and slapped Loki's face, but he didn't flinch.

"You are a monster, threatening a child!" she went to hit him again but he grabbed her arm and she winced at the tight grip. She tried to pull back but he was stronger than she thought.

"Molly…" Albus tried to move closer but Loki held up his free hand to halt him.

"You are trying my patience you fat cow." Molly's mouth dropped open. "This is my final warning to you, leave this school and get your child under control…or else my dear Hela will add an extra space in her realm for the two of you." he gave an evil smirk, and Molly moved away after he released her.

"We'll see who's better for Harry, in the end he will choose what's right for him." with that said she left through the floo. Dumbledore looked at Loki with a calm expression, it was almost a look of relief.

"She will not give up you know." Loki glared at the old man, and then smirked.

"I know, which is why I have alerted the entire school."

"How?" blue eyes narrowed slightly, and Loki waved his hand in the air.

"A simple sonorous charm, loud enough for all to hear within these walls; Ginevra will be so embarrassed, I suggest you write to her father on this." Dumbledore didn't feel like arguing, so of course he agreed with a nod. "Good day headmaster." Loki took the opportunity and left out the door, and all Dumbledore could do was wonder how in the hell this had all gone so wrong so fast.

 _Meanwhile, Potions' class:_

BOOM! SPLASH!

"LONGBOTTOM!" a furious roar from an angry potions master echoed throughout the dungeons of Hogwarts. It turned out not to be so bad at first, but somehow, well not entirely, Neville Longbottom's potion started bubbling and exploded all over the class splashing several students.

"S-Sorry professor…" the Gryffindor boy started shaking when Professor Snape's angry glare towered over him.

"Sorry? You can't even fix a simple hangnail remedy! And here's why, you've added too many quills; a first year could do better! Fifty points from Gryffindor, and one week of detention with me."

"That's completely unfair professor! He didn't mean to mess it up it was an accident!" Ron Weasley stood next to Neville, this was the second time in a week the death eater teacher had wrongfully punished a student, docking points was one thing, detention was another, but both for accidentally adding too much was torture!

"Another ten points for your mouth Mr. Weasley, keep it up and you'll be in detention with Longbottom." no one knew what had Snape on edge today, but his ire was worse by tenfold when Neville's potion blew up. Everyone around suspected foul play, but then again no one could tell who as everyone had gone near Neville's station to gather ingredients. Eli had been dismissed from the class for some training, but he would turn in a foot long report on the potion they were brewing.

"Professor it had to be someone else, Neville wouldn't have done it on purpose." Susan Bones stepped up as well but Snape's glare turned on her.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff Ms. Bones, you would do well to stay clear of other people's problems."

"You could learn from that yourself." all eyes turned to the classroom door, and everyone's eyes minus Snape's widened at the sight of the Aesir warrior Lady Sif standing there. Her armor gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, and she had a hard look on her face as her dark eyes stared down the potions master. "I would like a word with you Professor Snape, immediately."

"This class is still in session, you shall have to wait." she stepped a bit closer.

"I'm sure you will comply, this concerns my prince Eli Thorson."

"The boy was dismissed from today's lesson, he is of no concern to me." her glare intensified.

"I'll be sure to tell Thor that, I'm certain he's warned you about spouting venomous words on his son?" Snape wanted to argue further, clearly he did, but he also noticed the sword on her back and remembered her strength.

"Everyone clear up your stations at once, we will continue this lesson tomorrow." the class quickly moved and in about ten minutes everyone was gone. The entire lab was almost spotless, so Snape waved his wand and whatever was left disappeared.

"Glad to see you complied, for once." she turned and shut the door behind her. "The way you treat those kids is unacceptable, though considering your past of bullying and scaring students compared to today…it was rather tame minus the detention part."

"I do not tolerate laziness nor arrogance from petty Gryffindors, they would rather spend their days playing Quidditch or lying about as if everything applies to them. Your little prince is the worst of all, a spoiled little brat that thinks nothing of hard work and has everything given to him." Sif grabbed his arm tightly.

"You are speaking lies against Prince Eli, believing him to be the same boy who bullied you as a child." Severus froze. "Loki knows of your past, Hela knows of it so she informed us of the trauma you have suffered. Your own parents weren't good, your mother tried but she was abused by your alcoholic father who hated having a magical child. He took his anger out on you both, and you had a good friend you loved for years…Lily." she let him draw his arm back.

"Do not speak of her, you know nothing." he turned away.

"I know you cared for her, but I also know of the name you called her which ended your friendship at fifteen. You were also jealous of the boy who stole her heart, James Potterson."

"Potter…" he sneered the name.

"He bullied you, along with his friends. One of them acted foolishly and nearly caused another to kill you but James saved your life; you never thanked him. "

"He took her from me, he had everything he could ever want even her." Sif kept her guard up, but she understood the man's hatred.

"She hated him at first like you, but then she fell in love with him. She had a child with him, but she lost the child, and then she took in one and died for him. You couldn't accept that, and haven't accepted it all these years. So you take your anger out on his adopted child, and you despise the fact that she died protecting a boy who isn't hers by blood. You also bully the children of the others, and protect the Slytherins letting them get away with almost anything."

"Someone has to protect them, their parents are mostly death eaters or supporters of the dark side. Many of them are terrified of becoming like them, they fear death and pain."

"We all do, but you are not saving them by keeping them sheltered from the truth. You're just teaching them to be cowards and hide from the fight when they could stand up for themselves and stop it."

"They are not ready to fight."

"Because you won't let them, that's something you and Dumbledore have in common, you think they'll be ready to fight when the time comes and instead they'll be frightened to move because they have no idea what they're up against."

"That is not true."

"It is, Loki and all the others can see it even Prince Eli. These are children Professor Snape and you seem to forget that, children do stupid things all the time and that's how they learn. Adults the same, but as a child you get multiple chances as an adult you only get so much before it's too late."

"You have no right to patronize me woman, I don't care how strong you are or what realm you come from. Your young prince is a foolish child who can't understand sacrifices." Sif's eyes glared again.

"That's what you want to believe, but you know it's not true. If you would stop and look with your eyes, you would see that Eli is nothing like the man you hated…a man who is dead might I add." she sighed and turned towards the door, but stopped with her hand on the knob. "For the record though, I know how you feel." onyx eyes focused on Sif, full of disbelief.

"You couldn't possibly understand." she sighed, closing her eyes before focusing on him again.

"I know how it is to watch the person you love fall for someone else, after so many years of friendship and adventure together. You try to be everything they'd want you to be, only to have them turn around and love another. It's like a white hot dagger in your heart, as if you feel you were never good enough and yes…you feel anger and hatred towards the other person and towards your love, only to realize perhaps it was never meant to be." Snape stared at her for a moment, and then realization hit him.

"Thor, you were in love with Thor." she nodded.

"Since I was a child, when I saw him battle with the other boys I felt like he was perfect. I wanted to be like him, strong, brave, powerful…respected, even loved. I was all but the last, Thor never loved me more than a friend and I was too blind to see it. I thought he loved another woman, but it turned out to be Loki…his own adopted brother. I hated Loki for a while, but after some time I saw that he and Thor were a perfect match. Loki is the opposite of Thor, but he's everything Thor needs in a partner."

"You let it all happen, let him take the man you loved?" Snape was a bit confused, Sif didn't seem like the type of woman would just give up if she wanted something.

"Thor is not an object to claim, he is a man who knows exactly what he wants. Hogun is my life now, he respects me as a warrior and loves me as a woman. Lily might have been your first love, but I doubt she would want you to spend the rest of your days wallowing in your own hate and misery."

"You speak of things you shouldn't." the man's stark white teeth snarled at Sif. "My past is none of your business, nor is it those idiot princes of yours." his air was cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"I have had enough of your insults, and this is my final warning to you. Cease this bitter attempt at believing Prince Eli is the son of a dead man, and open your eyes to the truth for once in your pathetic life. If you bully him or any other child in this school again, then I will not hesitate to plunge my sword into your hollow chest." she dropped him to the ground, and the death eater spy gasped for breath as he rubbed his throat.

"You…cannot…threaten me…" he panted.

"I can, your rules are not bound to me." Sif turned on her heel and left to the door, but before she left she took one last look at the man on the floor and sneered. "She would be ashamed of you." with that said, the door to the dungeon classroom slammed and Snape was left on the floor angry and terrified at the same time.

 _Later that day:_

"Hey Eli, did you hear about Snape?" Ron and Neville joined Eli in the Great Hall for dinner and Merlin where they excited to tell him the news they'd just heard.

"What about him?" Eli noticed Snape wasn't at the teachers' table this evening, but he didn't think much on it.

"Sif scared the bloody shit out of him mate, she showed up at his class and while I have no idea what she did to him he hasn't left the dungeons in hours." Neville had a small smirk.

"He even cancelled the detentions he assigned me, he never does that unless another head of house asks him." Eli was a bit surprised; Sif had talked to Snape alone? And she didn't kill him?

"Did you see him?" they both nodded.

"He looked like a ghost, I've never seen him so pale." Ron laughed. "Serves the git right after what he did to Neville."

"True, but I see a lecture in my future." the boys laughed and started to eat, but when Eli looked towards the door he spotted Hermione talking to Ginny who had tears running down her face. She was as red as her hair, and then he saw several of the students staring and snickering at the youngest Weasley. Hermione tried to calm her down, but Ginny just shook her head and ran from the hall.

"What's up with your sister Ron?" Ron was about to answer when Hermione headed their way.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Ginny? How can you be so callous to ignore her feelings?" Eli was confused, he'd been in training with his dad most of the day but clearly he'd missed out on a lot.

"He wasn't here Granger, so don't blame him. Besides it's Ginny's own fault for her obsession, he told her to back off and she didn't listen." Ron waved her off but Hermione wouldn't relent.

"The whole school heard Loki call her a brat! She's been getting teased all day you need to talk to her." Eli glared at the bookworm.

"I don't need to do anything with or for her, I warned Ginny and she chose to ignore it. It's not my fault if she can't take a hint."

"Why are you bothering with this anyway Hermione? Last I recall you didn't believe anything about Eli's parents yet every time I see you I can see you making weird faces at Loki." Eli looked at Neville.

"Weird how?"

"Her eyes get all glossy and her face gets red…" Neville gasped. "She has a crush on him!"

"What?! I do not that's absurd!" Hermione denied it but her face said it all, and it made Eli laugh.

"You actually have the hots for my mum? Are you mental?"

"I…I…" Granger was at a loss for words for once. Eli just rolled his eyes.

"He's married Granger, get over yourself. You're too young and not in his league so don't expect him to give you the time of day." Eli took a bite of his food. "I'm not sorry Ron and I saved you from a troll in first year, but I am sorry I ever made friends with you."

"If you had just stuck to the rules and kept out of trouble we would still be friends."

"Yeah well at least he has friends Granger, you just have study partners it's not the same thing. Maybe if you pulled your nose out of the books and actually socialized once in a while you might make some." Ron laughed lowly, but it wasn't out of meanness.

"How can you just sit with him? He's been…"

"He's been a good friend to me and a brother; I would do anything to keep that. My mum and sister might think otherwise, but they're not his guardians so they have no say in what he does. Ginny embarrassed herself with her own fantasies, so she can cry to someone else about it." Hermione looked ready to explode.

"He's nothing but trouble!"

"No Granger you are, now go away." Eli waved her off and the girl had the gall to look insulted.

"Just leave it Hermione, you're making a scene." Neville pointed around where several students were staring at Hermione, some smirking and others intrigued by her stupidity.

"Ms. Granger is there a problem here?" Hermione jumped when Loki appeared behind her and the students laughed. "I dare say I just saw Ms. Weasley looking rather distraught, I wonder what could've caused such a state." Hermione glared.

"You know well what, you did this."

"I only stated the truth Ms. Granger, and I would advise that someone of your…intelligence to advise her to keep her delusions at bay or she might get more than some nasty name calling." Loki winked at Eli and strolled off towards the teachers' table.

"Go away Hermione, no one wants to talk to you." the boys went back to their meals and the bookworm grabbed her stuff leaving the Great Hall. As the rest of the evening went on Eli began to sense a strange presence somewhere around the castle, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. It felt strangely familiar to him, but it was strong.

"Mum…?" Eli looked to Loki who only nodded at him. He sensed it too, but whatever it was might still be outside the wards.

He could only hope Hela hadn't left yet, perhaps she could catch it before whatever it was escaped.

 _ **Hey guys I wanted to get this out on Christmas but I didn't get the chance sorry. Hopefully this makes up for the wait**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have an attack on the school, but I won't say how bad just yet. Someone shows up, someone gets hurt, and someone gets a huge slap to the face.**_

 _ **I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try my best to get it ready.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
